Memorias de vida
by Puchico30
Summary: En un mundo donde todo parece estar bien, las apariencias siempre engañan, y basta con una mala jugada del destino para que se armen todo tipo de problemas y más de un secreto quede al descubierto.
1. Capitulo 1: Adiós días libres

Hola queridisimos lectores! Pues verán, este no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero que publico aquí en fanfiction. Comencé esta historia hace dos años si mal no recuerdo, pero no había podido continuarla hasta ahora. Antes de que comiencen a leerlo debo explicar algunas cositas.

* No hay una pareja o personaje principal.

*Aún no termino de escribir el fic. Las ideas dan vueltas en mi cabeza pero no termino de acomodarlas todas. Haré todo lo posible por no tardarme en publicar, sobre todo porque ya casi salgo de vacaciones (Este año me gradúo de la escuela ¡Yupi!) así que tendré mas tiempo de escribir, sin embargo les pido compresión y paciencia si por algún motivo tardo mas de la cuenta.

*El lenguaje puede resultar ofensivo, y no se sorprendan si mas adelante encuentran algo de lemon o lime. Mi fic esta enfocado mas que nada en la vida adolescente, y creo que pueden imaginarse todo lo que eso conlleva. Después de todo es la mejor época o eso dicen jajaja. De cualquier modo, ya lo advertí nyu!

*A lo largo del fic, en ciertas partes, van a encontrarse con algo como esto: [Canción - Interprete]. No piensen que estoy loca porfis n.ñ Eso es porque yo amo la música y al escribir esta historia, la imagino como una película, o una serie, y díganme ¿que es una serie o película sin un buen soundtrack?. Las canciones que vallan encontrando son las que me inspiraron a escribir esa parte en especial. Justo cuando aparezca el nombre es cuando empieza a sonar, así es, justo como la música de fondo en las series. Esta a su elección el descargarlas o escucharlas en youtube mientras leen, yo solo lo digo para hacer mas emocionante la historia.

*_Frases en cursiva- _Significan pensamientos_._

*_"Frases en cursiva y entre comillas"-_Significan recuerdos, nombres o marcas conocidos, o cosas escritas_._

Creo que eso es todo. Sin mas que decir, espero muchisimo que les agrade mi fic. Nos vemos abajito n.n

Memorias de vida

**Capitulo 1:**Adiós días libres.

La melodía resonaba fuertemente a través de aquellas gigantescas bocinas volviéndose casi ensordecedora, mientras que las coloridas e inquietas luces de aquella _disco móvil _iluminaban los cuerpos danzantes de todos los presentes en la pista de baile.

La brisa helada que recorría aquel abierto y espacioso terreno baldío parecía no tener efecto en aquella enorme masa de jóvenes que, en su mayoría, recurrían a los cigarrillos, bebidas, y alguno que otro paso de baile para mantener sus cuerpos lo más tibios posibles.

Conforme aumentaban las horas, lo hacían las personas, que no paraban nunca de llegar. En otro lugar bastante alejado de la pista de baile, donde también habían reunidas una gran cantidad de personas, las carreras de autos estaban a punto de comenzar.

La gente en estados deplorables debido a los efectos del alcohol, se tambaleaban y amontonaban por doquier. Se formaban también, riñas que nadie detenía, y en cualquier esquina habían parejas acariciándose y besándose de una forma tan escandalosa que ni en sueños debería ser pública.

Se escuchaba el rugir de los motores de aquellos autos competidores, impacientes por dar inicio a la carrera. Se veían personas agitando los brazos y caderas al ritmo fuerte de aquella música. El aire de aquel lugar era seco, lleno de humo y polvo. Y todo aquello tenía como causa, una sola razón:

Día siguiente, primer día de clases.

-Esto parece un circo.-Susurró un apuesto joven de desordenados cabellos amarillos tras largar un pequeño silbido, alzando sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

Los dos chicos que le acompañaban voltearon a ver en la misma dirección que él, para comprobar lo cierto de sus palabras. Uno de ellos, de largos y sedosos cabellos castaños, sonrió maliciosamente para luego mirar al chico que había pronunciado dicha frase otra vez.

-Pues, si sigues tomando así, no dudo que pronto pases a formar parte de ese circo, viejo.-Señaló el castaño en respuesta, dirigiendo sus inusuales orbes color perla al vaso que el rubio sostenía entre sus manos.-Enserio, Naruto, tómatelo con calma.

-Hermano, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que mañana empieza la escuela?-Alegó con completa naturalidad el chico, como si aquello lo excusara, mientras se bebía de un sorbo el resto de la bebida.- ¿Qué mierda era eso? Sabía bien.- Dijo arrojando el vaso a la hierba.

-No lo sé, pero sigo pensando que deberías controlarte, precisamente por que mañana empieza la escuela, idiota.- Volvió a hablar el castaño de tés pálida y mirada misteriosa, observando su reloj de pulso.-O debería decir en una horas.

-Al diablo con eso, Neji- Naruto ignoró las palabras de su amigo mientras trataba de divisar un lugar en el cuál conseguir más alcohol. Parecía inquieto, molesto. –Es mi último día libre. Planeo irme ebrio de aquí.

-¡Ja! Ya quiero ver las fotos en internet.-Se reía el tercer acompañante: un chico regordete de rebeldes cabellos castaños y ojos chinos.-"El último día libre del capitán del equipo". Genial.

-Je, no sería la primera vez, ¿o si?-Decía el rubio de lo más divertido, mientras sacudía sus cabellos.

-Hey, ¿no te cansas de meterte en problemas?-Neji lucía incrédulo, pero la expresión burlona no abandonaba su rostro.

-Yo vivo para eso.-Respondió Naruto, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras sonreía de forma diabólica.-Además, no se de que tanto hablas. Ni que tú fueres un pan de Dios.-El aludido simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, Neji. No tiene caso.-El gordito de apariencia agradable sacó un caja de cigarrillos de su chaqueta.-Todos sabemos la verdadera razón por la cuál Namikaze se quiere emborrachar, precisamente hoy.

-Sabes que no es por eso, Choji.- Naruto le dedicó una mirada casi asesina al rellenito castaño, mientras que este sólo sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es, Choji?- Preguntó curioso Neji, con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?-Choji llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios, y expiró lentamente él humo de este, para luego eliminarlo de la misma forma. -Pues me extraña, es tu adorada prima la involucrada.

-¿Qué hay con Hinata?-Volvió a preguntar Neji, pero esta vez con la sonrisa, extrañamente más pequeña y notablemente menos sincera.

-Cállate, Choji. Te lo advierto.-Naruto tampoco parecía para nada divertido con aquel tema.

-Hinata y Kiba están saliendo.-Soltó por fin Choji, con un tono normal y apacible, sin que la sonrisa divertida y perceptiblemente burlona abandonase su rostro.

-Ah, eso... estaba enterado.-Neji observó a Naruto con la misma expresión de Choji en el rostro, mientras que le daba unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.- ¿Es triste no tener chica, eh? ¿Quieres otro trago para ahogar las penas?

-Púdranse, malditos.

Un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar antes de que Choji y Neji estallaran en carcajadas. Naruto tan sólo largó un suspiro de resignación al dar por sentado que esa noche, él sería el blanco de sus burlas. Esa noche y todas las oportunidades que se les presentaran para fastidiarlo, lo cuál no le agradaba del todo, ¿pero que más podría hacer?

-¡Naruto, eres una perra!-Exclamó Choji entre carcajadas, mientras que Neji no podía siquiera hablar.- ¡Esto te pasó por lento!

Naruto Namikaze, era el típico chico apuesto que conquistaba nueve de cada diez muchachas. Iba en quinto año de la academia elemental, junto con Neji y Choji y era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de dicha institución. Tenía diecisiete años. Famoso por ser llevado al despacho de la directora en varias ocasiones, ya sea por armar una que otra pelea, o haber sido atrapado haciendo cualquier tipo de vandalismo estudiantil. Entre las chicas era más bien popular por su físico y sus dotes para la conquista. Se le había escuchado haciendo de las suyas en los baños de la escuela con más de una chica, y se rumoraba también que había salido con mujeres hasta mayores que él. Disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con sus amigos bebiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa estúpida, y en más de una ocasión había corrido con la mala suerte de haber sido atrapado por la policía de menores, deambulando por las calles a altas horas, sin identificación. Su madre había tenido que dejar una considerable cantidad de dolarcillos en la comisaría.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, Inuzuka no me cae tan bien.-Decía Neji, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por obviar el rostro enfurecido de Naruto y no estallar en risas una vez más.

A diferencia de Choji, quién había estado en la academia desde cuarto grado, Neji había ingresado a esta en primer año. Su atractivo y el hecho de que pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de Konoha, hicieron que no tardara en convertirse en uno de los chicos más populares. Aún así, tenía una actitud sencilla y humilde. Normalmente era callado, pero al igual que Naruto, sabía como divertirse entre amigos. También formaba parte del equipo de fútbol, pero no era algo que le interesara mucho. Disfrutaba de las relaciones serias, con niñas amables y educadas, sin embargo, decían las malas lenguas, que él también tenía algunos enredos amorosos que ponían en juego su reputación de chico serio.

-Oigan, ¿con quién vinieron ustedes?-Les preguntó Choji al par de chicos que le acompañaban.

-Shikamaru.-Contestó Neji, mientras se agachaba para atar el cordón de sus zapatillas.

-Si, pero ni idea de a donde se metió ese imbécil.-Agregó Naruto mientras miraba a sus alrededores, en busca del susodicho.

-¿Shikamaru?-Choji se deshizo de la colilla del cigarrillo, tirándola al suelo, luego a haberla apagado.- ¿Dónde más va a estar?

-No nos dijo que iba a competir.-Neji dirigió su vista a la pista de carreras, tratando de obviar la fuerte música que sonaba, para poder oír quienes serían los competidores.

-Pareciera que no lo conocen. ¿Ya vieron siquiera la pista?

-¿Sabes contra quien va a competir?-Preguntó Naruto a Choji. Este último tan solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Creo que contra Kiba.-La mirada azulina del rubio pareció encenderse en llamas cuando Choji mencionó aquellas palabras.

-Andando.-Fue lo último que salió de sus labios, antes de disponerse a caminar, con Choji siguiéndole los pasos.

-Adelántense, yo iré por una cerveza.-Neji se alejó de ellos, y empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección.

**-0-**

-¡Aléjate de mi hermanita, imbécil! ¡No quiero verte otra vez cerca de ella!-Gritaba un rubio de lisos y largos cabellos, haciendo ademán de lanzarse a golpes a otro chico si este no desaparecía en los próximos cinco segundos.- ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Basta ya, Deidara!-Exclamó preocupada una hermosa jovencita de celestino mirar y sedosos y claros cabellos rubios, que se encontraba tras el enfurecido chico, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, tratando de evitar que se descontrolara.

-¿¡Quien demonios te crees para decirle esas cosas a ella!? ¡He dicho que te fueras!

-¡Dei!

-L-lo siento, no sabía que era tu hermana. Lo siento en verdad.-Se excusaba con nerviosismo, aquel desconocido de pecas y cortos cabellos rojizos.

-¡Largo!

Y así lo hizo. Aquel pobre y asustado muchacho huyó instintivamente como un venado, antes de que su nariz y alguna de sus costillas terminaran rotas. Una vez solos, la rubia soltó a su hermano y le miró hecha una furia.

-¿¡Por que demonios siempre es lo mismo contigo, eh!?-Le gritó, cerrando sus puños fuertemente, mientas estampaba uno de ellos en el hombro del chico. Este se volteo a verla enseguida, una vez hubo comprobado que aquel chico se había ido lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Qué rayos querías que hiciera, Ino? ¿Qué me quedara sentado viendo como ese imbécil prácticamente te comía con la mirada? Estas loca-Se excusó el chico, mientras que su enojo disminuía poco a poco, sin embargo el de la joven frente a él parecía elevarse cada vez más.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan celoso? Como si fuera a hacerle caso a ese bobo, nunca en mi vida lo había visto, ¡me hartas, Dei!-Seguía gritándole su hermana, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, adoptando una postura de regaño.- De veras no sé cuándo vas a parar de pelearte

-Las peleas nunca van a cesar, Ino. No voy a permitir que ningún inepto venga, te diga ese tipo de cosas y salga bien librado.

-¿Y qué harás cuando tenga novio y me diga que soy linda? ¿También vas a pelearte con él?-Le retó la chica.

-Espera, ¿entendí bien? ¿Tú has dicho novio?-Repitió burlescamente el chico mientras veía como Ino inflaba sus mejillas cómicamente y se ponía roja de ira. Se acercó aún más a ella, quedando frente a frente a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, notándose así la diferencia de tamaños existente entre ellos, con Deidara llevándole por poco más de una cabeza. -Solo tienes dieciséis, Ino. Mejor saca esa palabra de tu vocabulario.

-¡Eres un tonto, Deidara! ¡No te soporto!-Gritó otra vez, mientras volvía a golpear a su hermano en el hombro, esta vez un poco más fuerte.-Ya verás, tendré novio algún día, ¡y ni se te ocurra acercártele para golpearlo! ¿Está claro?

-He dicho que no. No vas a tener novio, Ino. Y esta discusión se termina aquí.

-Por ahora.-Finalizó ella, dedicándole una última mirada fulminante a su hermano, mientras apartaba con su mano, un largo y rubio flequillo que cubría parte derecha de su rostro para poder observarle mejor. Este tan solo le sonrió, momentáneamente resignado.

Ino Yamanaka era sin duda, una de las chicas más populares de la academia elemental, debido a su actitud rebelde, y a su deslumbrante belleza. Tenía dieciséis, y cursaba cuarto año, mientras que Deidara estaba próximo a cumplir dieciocho, y cursaba el sexto año de esa misma institución. Deidara siempre había sido muy protector con su pequeña hermana. Ambos siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero su protección hacia ella pareció aumentar conforme Ino crecía, y dejaba de ser aquella niña consentida, para convertirse en una muy hermosa chica. Ahora, su figura delicada y esbelta, sus largas y lindas piernas, su mirada celestina y alegre y sus cabellos rubios que acomodaba casi siempre en una alta y elegante coleta, eran factores que traían a más de uno haciendo hasta lo imposible por conquistarla, situación que le desagradaba por completo a Deidara, quien siempre era participe de peleas y discusiones con los chicos que intentaban acercársele para coquetear con ella. Deidara también eran conocido entre los profesores y demás superiores de la academia por su pésima actitud para con ellos, además podría decirse que se encontraba entre los estudiantes con peor rendimiento académico de su salón. Se había ganado varias visitas a la oficina de la directora e incluso en detención, él ya tenían su puesto fijo.

-Necia.-Le dijo para luego envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.-Eres muy linda, Ino. No quiero que ningún chico te lastime, es por eso que me pongo así. Tú no entiendes. No sabes cómo somos nosotros, los hombres.

-Dei, no quiero que en alguna de esas peleas tú salgas herido. Me sentiría mal sabiendo que es por mi culpa.-El tono en la voz de la rubia había cambiado a uno sereno y completamente sincero.- ¡Te quiero muchísimo, hermanito!

-Yo también, pequeña, te amo.-Le sonrió y luego tomó el rostro de Ino entre sus manos, para plantarle un sonoro beso en su mejilla.-Y no te preocupes por mí. Yo sé bien como apañármelas. Tú lo sabes.

-Que necio eres.-Suspiró ella, para luego reforzar la alta coleta de caballo a la cual tenía atados sus envidiables y larguísimos cabellos rubios, pues su peinado se había desacomodado un poco con el abrazo de su hermano.- ¿Me dejas ir a buscar a mis amigas?

-No.

-¡Deidara! ¿Y qué rayos se supone que voy a hacer contigo y tus amigos?

-¿Traes tu celular contigo?-Le preguntó esperanzado de que ella lo hubiera olvidado en casa, para que así no pudiera estar lejos de él, y poder mantenerla alejada de aquellos _buitres_ que siempre estaban al asecho de su pequeña hermanita.

-Si, aquí esta.-Respondió Ino mostrándole el pequeño aparatito al rubio. Este le miró entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras intentaba parecer no muy convencido.

-¿Qué amigas?

-Sakura y Matsuri… y tal vez también esté Hinata, no lo sé.-Contestó Ino mientras se preguntaba por qué rayos tenía que darle ese tipo de detalles a su hermano. ¡Como si fuera su padre!

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?

-Sí, ¿qué hay con ella? ¿Te gusta?-Cuestionó Ino de forma arrogante, mientras alzaba una rubia ceja.

-Es linda.-Deidara sonrió pícaramente.

-Y tú eres un cerdo.

-Ya, ya… no estés celosa.-Decía sereno, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.-Tú eres el amor de mi vida.

-Sí, sí. Bueno, nos vemos.-Se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Hey, hey, hey… ¿A dónde crees que vas?-Deidara tomó a Ino por el brazo con delicadeza, mientras que con su mano libre apartaba un rubio flequillo idéntico al de ella, que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro. Tras dicho flequillo Ino pudo observar una ceja levemente levantada. Trató de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa; ella y su hermano no solo se parecían físicamente, si no que a veces ambos hacían los mismos gestos.

-Pues a buscar a mis amigas, ¿a dónde más?

-¿Y con el permiso de quién, eh señorita?-Cuestionó el chico soltando a su hermana de su agarre para mirarle fijamente. Ella tan solo largó un suspiro.-Por qué, que yo recuerde, aún no te dije que podías irte.

-¿Pero quién rayos te crees? ¡No eres ni papá ni mamá para estar pidiéndote permiso!

-Puede que no lo sea, pero ellos me encargaron que cuidara de ti. Esa fue la condición para que te dejaran venir, además, tu sabes que hubiera estado al pendiente aún si ellos no me lo encargan.-Deidara soltó una risita triunfal, mientras veía como su hermana se contenía para no golpearlo en aquel instante.-Y si para cuidarte tienes que estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, pues a mi lado te quedas.

Ino respiró profundamente, para luego transformar su rostro de profundo descontento, a uno sumamente dulce y tierno, como el de una niña pequeña.-Dei, hermanito, ¿me dejas ir a buscar a mis amigas, por favor? Te prometo que no voy a meterme en problemas, ni nada.

-Pues, ya que me lo pides así… ok, puedes ir, pero antes dame un beso.-Deidara se inclinó un poco para que su hermana alcanzara su mejilla y plantara allí un cálido beso.

-Gracias Dei, te amo, adiós.-Se despidió por segunda vez, pero antes de darse vuelta, su atención fue nuevamente captada por su hermano, quien la llamó.- ¿Qué sucede, hermanito?-Respondió mientras sentía que su paciencia acababa.

-No vayas a perderte, y contesta tu celular en cuento te llame ¿de acuerdo?, nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar.-La Yamanaka asintió levemente, mientras se daba la vuelta otra vez.- ¡Hey!

-¿Y ahora qué?-Respondió ya molesta la chica, harta de las indicaciones aparentemente interminables de su hermano, pero esta vez la mirada de aquel guapo joven era severa.

-Si Nara anda piropeándote, avísame.

**-0-**

-¡Mierda, ahí viene, ahí viene!-Susurraba con desespero una joven de cortos cabellos castaños a su amiga.

Juntas acababan de "redecorar" una pequeña placa metálica que adornaba la defensa delantera de un auto. Aquella placa que anteriormente solía decir _"Princess of swag"_ ahora tenía grabadas con pintura en aerosol, de forma inexperta y desordenada, las palabras _"bitch princess"._ La joven que sostenía la lata de pintura contempló por unos segundos su obra de arte, y pegando un gritito de emoción, salió despavorida de aquel lugar junto a su compañera.

-Dios, creí que nos atraparían.-Soltó entre jadeos la castaña, una vez que estuvieron en un lugar seguro. La chica que le acompañaba, una joven de cortos y peculiares cabellos rosas, clavó sus orbes jades en ella con inconformidad.

-Eres una paranoica, Matsuri. Esa tonta estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia aún.-Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Opinó que nos regresemos. Muero por ver su cara cuando vea.

-Enloqueciste, Sakura. No planeó volver allá.

-Aburrida.-La pelirrosa fingió un puchero y frunció el ceño. Matsuri sólo revoleó sus expresivos ojos negros.

-Lo que digas, al menos yo no terminaré en la cárcel algún día de estos.-Finalizó la castaña para luego sacar su teléfono celular de los bolsillos de aquellos ajustados jeans que llevaba esa noche.-Llamaré a Ino, quizás nos esté buscando.

-Así era.

Ambas chicas pegaron un respingo al escuchar la voz de la rubia, que acaba de atravesar unos arbustos que rodeaban la zona donde ambas permanecías escondidas.

-Tonta, nos asustaste.-Se quejó la pelirrosa ante la aparición de su amiga, quien clavó su celestina mirada en la lata de pintura que Sakura sostenía aún entre sus manos, y luego procedió a mirar a ambas chicas con reprobación.

-Que malas, no me esperaron.-Les acusó Ino mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tardaste demasiado, y la próxima carrera ya casi empieza. Debíamos hacerlo antes.-Explicó Matsuri. Ino no abandonó su postura de ofendida.

-¿Y qué importa esa carrera? Yo también quería arruinar el auto de esa presumida de Kim.-Seguía quejándose la Yamanaka, mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.-Dios, no soporto a esa perra.

-Será para la próxima. Además seguro que esta carrera si te interesa mucho.-Sakura le dedicó a Matsuri una mirada de complicidad, la castaña le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablan?-Investigó Ino, curiosa.

-Ya lo verás, de cualquier modo, yo sí tengo muchas ganas de verla.-Respondió Sakura al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban soñadores y llevaba ambas manos a sus sonrosadas mejillas.- ¿Creen que Itachi esté aquí?

-No puede ser.-Ino tan sólo negó con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria. Matsuri sonrió incomoda, sin saber muy bien que decir.-Sakura, ¿va enserio eso de Itachi?

-Pues… eso creo.-Respondió la pelirrosa con timidez. Ino le dedicó una genuina expresión de agobio.-¿Por qué?

-Amiga, no quiero ser negativa ni algo por el estilo, pero Itachi me parece, no lo sé… ¿No adecuado?-Se explicaba la Yamanaka, ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.-No lo sé, la edad nunca me ha parecido un problema, pero a los 18 creo que ya ha de estar bastante experimentado, y quizás tenga otros intereses.

-Sin mencionar que no tiene los antecedentes de un santo, precisamente.-Agregó Matsuri, un poco insegura.

-¿Eso creen?-Sakura lucía algo desanimada después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras por parte de ambas chicas. A Ino la invadió una sensación de culpabilidad instantánea.

-Mira, no te digo que dejes todo de inmediato con él. Es amigo de Dei, pero no lo conozco tan a fondo como para juzgarle de una u otra manera.-Decía mientras tomaba a su amiga por los hombros con delicadeza, buscando subirle los animos.-Sólo ve más despacio. Dame al menos una semana para averiguar si sus intenciones son serias o no. No queremos que salgas lastimada, es todo.

-Está bien, iré más despacio.-Respondió la pelirrosa, con la esperanza aflorando una vez más en su mirada.

Sakura Haruno acudía a la Academia Elemental junto con Ino y Matsuri. A sus dieciséis años, era una jovencita sumamente linda, enamoradiza y coqueta. Ino y ella se conocían desde muy pequeñas, puesto que sus padres eran amigos, por lo que ambas eran mejores amigas. A diferencia de Ino, las calificaciones de Sakura eran sobresalientes, sin embargo su comportamiento no lo era. Sus facciones aniñadas, aquellos brillantes jades que poseía por ojos y su fina silueta la hacían merecedora de la atención de muchos de los chicos de la academia, pero en especial de Itachi Uchiha, un joven de sexto que había puesto sus ojos en ella desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y el cuál no le era para nada indiferente, para preocupación de sus amigas. A pesar de eso, era una chica razonable y bastante centrada.

-Bien, ya que no hay más nada que hacer, vamos a ver esa carrera.-Ino se dispuso a caminar, con Sakura y Matsuri siguiéndole. Esta última había adquirido una pose pensativa, y permaneció callada durante aquel corto trayecto, mientras sus amigas charlaban.

-¿Sucede algo, Matsu?-Preguntó Sakura percatándose repentinamente del silencio que su amiga había mantenido.

-¿Eh?-Respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento, mientras ocultaba sus manos temblorosas dentro de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.-No, no. Sólo me preguntaba quiénes de la academia estarán aquí.- Aquello no era del todo mentira, pues mentir siempre había sido de esas cosas que se le daban bastante mal, pero igualmente maldijo su nerviosismo.

-Seguramente todo el mundo, ¿buscando a alguien es especial?-Cuestionó Sakura de forma picara, alzando repetidamente sus cejas. Un casi imperceptible sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la castaña.

-Nada de eso.-Respondió nerviosa, sonriendo ampliamente para ocultar aquello.

Matsuri Orihime había sido amiga de Sakura e Ino desde sexto grado, cuando se mudó a Konoha con su familia. Era una chica generalmente tranquila y reservada, a diferencia de sus amigas, que siempre estaban involucradas en algún tipo de problema del cuál, la mayoría del tiempo, ella les rescataba. Era madura, guapa, y de buen gusto a la hora de vestir, sin mencionar que era la capitana del equipo de voleibol de la academia. Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuviera sonriendo o bromeando, era ese tipo de personas de las que sólo se conocía una parte. No compartía mucho sus secretos u opiniones personales, a pesar de la naturaleza indagadora y los intentos de sus amigas por sonsacarle las palabras.

-Si tú lo dices.-Desistió la pelirrosa, mientras la pista de carreras aparecía ante los ojos de las tres jóvenes.

-0-

En la pista, la multitud que allí había resultaba un hecho sorprendente. El chico que recogía el dinero de las apuestas se paseaba entre la muchedumbre, avisando que dentro de cinco minutos, estas cerrarían. En vista de que la música de la discoteca móvil se oía un poco lejana, y era opacada por el rugido de los motores de los carros y las motos, algunos autos decidieron armar su propia discoteca, subiendo el volumen hasta casi explotar las bocinas de sus coches. La gente parecía consumir más alcohol ahí, que en la pista de baile.

-No voy a ser parte de tus líos amorosos, Naruto.-Le decía con pesadez, un moreno de azabaches cabellos, que se encontraba dentro de su auto encendido y posicionado en la línea de partida, al rubio Namikaze, quien estaba fuera de este, asomado en la ventana del conductor.

-Te diré una cosa, Shikamaru.-La mirada de Naruto estaba llena de determinación, tanto que al joven con el cuál hablaba le pareció patético.- Si tú no le pateas el trasero al idiota de Inuzuka en esta carrera, yo voy a patear tu trasero.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no será ningún favor para ti.-Shikamaru posó las manos en el volante, y la vista al frente, observando con emoción y un perceptible brillo de pasión la enlodada y desnivelada pista.-Hay un premio de doscientos dólares que en verdad necesito.

Otro de los chicos que integraban aquel grupo de amigos, era Shikamaru Nara, quien tenía, al igual que Naruto, diecisiete y cursaba el quinto de la academia Constantia. Solo por el año pasado, Shikamaru también estuvo asistiendo a la academia elemental, pero debido a su bajo rendimiento académico y su comportamiento deplorable, no fue admitido en ese año. Era un chico con gran atractivo, aparentemente tranquilo, de largos y puntiagudos cabellos azabaches, que generalmente ataba en una colita. Su actitud y mirada despreocupadas e indiferentes, traían a más de una chica loca por él, y este no dejaba pasar ni una. Eran pocas las cosas que Shikamaru no calificaba como "problemáticas"; las mujeres en definitiva no eran una de esas pocas cosas, aun así, nunca se abstenía de pasar un buen rato con cualquiera que estuviera disponible. A pesar de ser un chico tranquilo, Shikamaru disfrutaba de varios pasatiempos que incluían a su auto, como realizar giras en su jeep por caminos intransitables, con lomas empinadas, lodo y enormes piedras, o participar de carreras. En aquellos intrépidos paseos, generalmente siempre era acompañado por Choji, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Seré tu copiloto.

-De acuerdo… ¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, necesitas uno, ¿verdad? ¿Ya lo tienes?-Preguntó el Namikaze ansioso, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

-Sí, de hecho Gaara…

-¡Perfecto!-Le interrumpió Naruto, para dar la vuelta por delante del coche, y subirse al susodicho asiento.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Shikamaru, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta del jeep.

-Mira, Shikamaru, aposté casi todo lo que me iba a gastar para embriagarme en ti, y de verás que necesitaba embriagarme, así que hazme el favor y no lo desperdicies, ¿de acuerdo?-El rubio posó su azulina mirada en su mano abierta, para luego cerrarla de golpe en un enorme e intimidante puño.-Además, esto va más allá del dinero.

-Sí, si.-Dijo Shikamaru despreocupado, mirándole como si no acabara de comprender por qué Naruto había cometido tal estupidez.-Pero vas a terminar irritándome si no cierras tu enorme bocota, así que cálmate.

Naruto sonrió con malicia, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia Shikamaru, para envolver con su brazo, el cuello del chico, quien de inmediato trató de zafarse debido a la sensación de asfixia.

-Suéltame, marica-Decía el Nara, medio sonriente, intentando salvar su cuello del abrazo estrangulador de Naruto, quien ahora rozaba con fuerza los nudillos de su mano libre en su azabache cabeza.

-Je, había olvidado que este año ya no estarás en la academia.-Naruto seguía enterrando sus nudillos en la cabeza de Shikamaru, mientras este seguía luchando por zafarse del agarre del rubio.-Te voy a extrañar, viejo.

-Hermano, ¿qué demonios te fumaste?-Ante el comentario, Naruto soltó una carcajada y Shikamaru lo empujó levemente, soltándose al fin de su estrangulamiento.

El Nara sonrió de medio lado, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, con la intención de acomodarlos un poco. Mientras esperaban a que dieran la señal de partida, Naruto se dedicó a revisar los mensajes de su celular, mientras que Shikamaru decidió dirigir su vista hacia el cristal de la ventana, buscando distraerse un poco, y justo allí, en medio de aquella muchedumbre amontonada en los bordes de la pista, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, le vio. Era ella, sin duda alguna. Sabría distinguir esa hermosa melena rubia suya aunque estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Casi automáticamente, el joven dirigió una mano hacia la manigueta de la puerta, mientras que una sonrisa pícara comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. –Hey Naruto, enseguida vuelvo.-Dijo para luego tirar de aquella manigueta que sostenía, y abrir la puerta del jeep. Naruto volteó a verlo enseguida, como si Shikamaru acabase de perder la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ya casi empezamos!-El Nara se volteó a verlo con expresión casina, aún con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.- ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer?

-Tranquilo, no me tardaré.-Fue lo último que salió de los labios del moreno para luego salir disparado hacia la muchedumbre de espectadores, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta del auto.

-¿A dónde irá?-Se preguntaba el Namikaze mientras veía a Shikamaru alejarse.-Ah, ¿que importa?-Finalizó para volver a recostarse en el asiento cómodamente y seguir ojeando su teléfono.

Shikamaru caminó un poco, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta detenerse frente a un trío de chicas, en el cuál, dos de ellas le miraban curiosas, mientras que una había decidido darle la espalda en cuanto vio que se acercaba. Shikamaru agrandó aún más su sonrisa.-Preciosa.-Le llamó, divertido.

La chica sólo volteó un poco la cabeza, con algo de indignación en su celestina mirada, mientras seguía dándole la espalda.- ¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?-Preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso has venido a verme?-Shikamaru aprovechó la posición de la joven para tomar sus sedosos y rubios cabellos, atados a una alta coleta, entre su mano. Los acarició un poco, para luego acercarlos a su rostro e inspirar ese dulce aroma floral característico de ella, que tanto le enloquecía. Esta se volteó hacía al chico en cuanto sintió como jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños, tonto. He venido a ver la carrera, no a ti.-Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos.-Ni siquiera sabía que tú ibas a competir hasta que me acerqué a la pista.

Shikamaru rozó fugazmente la pequeña y puntiaguda nariz de la joven con su dedo índice.-Pinocha.-Sonrió.

-No estoy mintiendo.-Le dijo entornando un poco sus ojos.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya dentro de tu auto?

-Allí estaba, pero vi a una chica que me vuelve loco, así que decidí bajar a saludarla.-El joven se inclinó un poco para acercar su rostro hacia el de la rubia frente a él. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un tono carmesí, debido a aquella inesperada cercanía de su rostro con el del azabache, mientras que sentía como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo.-Y aquí estoy, esperando que ella me de mi beso en la mejilla, pero parece que la deje sin aliento antes de tiempo.-Le susurró el Nara en el oído, para luego dejar ver una sonrisita triunfal. La chica rápidamente cortó todo contacto entre ellos alejándose de él, como si de repente tuviera espinas.

-Idiota.-Susurró por lo bajo la chica mientras le miraba con furia al joven frente a ella. Este tan solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y dime, Ino, ¿por qué una niña tan linda como tú anda sola por aquí?

-No ando sola, bobo. ¿Es que acaso eres ciego? Estoy con mis amigas.-Le respondió enseguida la Yamanaka, mientras señalaba con su cabeza hacia sus espaldas.

-Geez, ¿enserio? ¿Cuáles amigas? Yo no veo a nadie.-Afirmó el chico mientras sacaba una mano de su bolsillo y señalaba el lugar donde antes habrían estado Sakura y Matsuri. Ino se giró rápidamente, comprobando así que sus amigas la habían dejado sola.

-Malditas perras.-Volvió a susurrar mientras que el moreno frente a ella se carcajeaba levemente.

-Me parece que la única ciega aquí eres tú, muñeca.-Le dijo para luego sonreírle con picardía.- ¿O es que acaso te desconcentras cuando estoy cerca de ti?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Nara. Solo pensé que aún seguían ahí, porque, sabes que si estaban antes ahí.-Ino le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo que la de ella estaba cargada de arrogancia e indiferencia.

-Tsk, problemática.-Susurró Shikamaru para luego contemplar la silueta de la joven, de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Llevaba una corta falda jean estilo desgastado, que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas, y unas _flats_ color purpura, que hacían juego con la sencilla camiseta de tiritas del mismo color que traía puesta. Shikamaru adoró como su piel blanquecina de aspecto sumamente suave se realzaba con aquel color oscuro. Encima de aquella camiseta que se apegaba demasiado bien a su estrecha cintura, traía puesto un abrigo negro muy ancho para ser parte de una vestimenta femenina, además de que detrás tenía grabado el logo de _Red hot chili pepers_. Shikamaru supuso enseguida de aquella prenda no pertenecía a ella, si no al _idiota_ de su hermano mayor. - _Hmp, bella como siempre._-Pensó, dando aquello como la conclusión de su escaneo hacia Ino.

El improvisado comentarista de la carrera, un chico de no más de dieciocho años, comenzó a anunciar a los espectadores, mediante un ligero megáfono, que comenzaran la cuenta regresiva, del veinte al uno, puesto que la carrera ya iba a empezar. Ino miró rápidamente a Shikamaru, quién no se movió ni un ápice de donde se encontraba, ni tampoco hacía ademan alguno de hacerlo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡La carrera va a empezar! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Shikamaru tan sólo sonrió mientras oía a la multitud ir por el número dieciocho. La muchedumbre había volteado a ver el lugar en el cuál charlaba con la chica, mientras seguían contando. Algunos le miraban con curiosidad, otros como si de repente hubiera enloquecido, y otros hasta con ira. Hasta podía escucharse alguno que otro grito, como "¡Oye apresúrate!" ó "Aposté por ti, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

-¿Sabes? Si gano, te dedicaré la victoria a ti.-Le dijo a la Yamanaka, mientras estiraba un poco su mano y acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que la piel de la chica era incluso más tersa de lo que había imaginado. Ino lucía cada vez más desesperada, e incrédula por la actitud tan tranquila y segura que estaba tomando el chico, mientras que la multitud ya había llegado al número catorce.

-¿Cómo rayos piensas ganar estando aquí?-Shikamaru pudo imaginarse el cargamento de maldiciones e insultos que Naruto estaba diciendo contra él, mientras le esperaba en el carro. De hecho, era un milagro que no se hubiese bajado ya a buscarle. La multitud ya había llegado a ocho, y el joven azabache no parecía para nada desesperado, o intranquilo.- ¡Shikamaru por lo que más quieras súbete al auto!-terminó por rogarle Ino, mientras veía como las personas le aprisionaban más con los diferentes tipos de miradas.

-Lo haré si prometes salir conmigo un día.-Dijo rápidamente, mientras la multitud gritaba el número seis.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Apresúrate!-Contestó enseguida. Una vez la Yamanaka pronunció aquellas palabras, el joven Nara plantó un fugaz, pero igualmente cálido beso en su mejilla y salió disparado en dirección hacia su auto.

Para cuando la multitud había llegado a dos, el joven Nara ya se encontraba sentando en el asiento del conductor dentro de su auto, con un pie sobre el acelerador y las manos al volante. Naruto sonrió enormemente en cuanto le vio, y su expresión se tornó como la de alguien que ha perdido el alma por un tiempo determinado, y luego la recupera. Justo cuando la multitud pronunció el tan esperado número uno, ambos autos abandonaron la línea de partida a una velocidad impresionante.

El rubio atrapó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, el modulador de volumen del estéreo del auto, para subirle a la tonada que sonaba en esos momentos, hasta alcanzar el límite del volumen alto.

[Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy]

-¡Yajuuuuu!-El aullido de excitación de Naruto resonó fuertemente, mientras que Shikamaru por su parte tenía una pequeña sonrisita marcada en su rostro.

Hasta el momento, ambos carros se mantenían en la línea, sin sobrepasarse uno a otro. El otro coche se trataba de un _Toyota Land Cruiser Prado_ de tres puertas, mientras que el de Shikamaru era un _Jeep Wrangler 2007_, en rojo. Shikamaru conducía a gran velocidad, sorteando los primeros obstáculos en la pista, que consistían en zanjas en el lodo bastante profundas diseñadas para que los autos de los competidores se volcasen en ellas. El otro auto tampoco pareció tener dificultad con dicho obstáculo, pero su velocidad al tratar de cruzarlo fue menos que la de Shikamaru, dejando al azabache con algo de ventaja sobre él.

-No te confíes, los neumáticos deben resbalarle un poco para que haya disminuido la velocidad, pero aún así viene pisándote los talones.-Advertía Naruto mientras asomaba su rubia cabeza fuera del coche por una efímera cantidad de segundos, para luego volver a introducirla.-En cualquier momento nos alcanza.

-Je, yo nunca me confío.-Shikamaru ensanchó su sonrisa para luego girar repentina y bruscamente el timón, y tomar una curva próxima.

**-0-**

-Llegamos tarde, esta mierda ya empezó y las apuestas ya cerraron.-Se lamentaba un apuesto joven pelirrojo, suspirando tristemente mientras guardaba algunos billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban voltearon a verle.

-No era buena idea jugársela en esta, Sasori.-Le tranquilizó uno de ellos, de alborotados cabellos naranjas, y mirada ambarina. Dos _piercings_ en forma de argolla- uno en la ceja y otro en la esquina de su labio inferior- adornaban su rostro.-Mira eso, esta bastante reñido.-Concluyó mientras señalaba hacia la pista, donde los dos autos competidores ahora trataban de cruzar una parte del camino llena de enormes y peligrosas piedras, que podrían hacerles perder el equilibrio del timón en cualquier momento, sin embargo ambos se mantenían bastante firmes. Esta vez, la Prado iba levemente en la delantera.

-Hey Pein, los dos que están compitiendo son de cuarto, ¿no?-Preguntó interesado otro de los jóvenes, de apariencia algo seria y unos misteriosos e hipnóticos ojos negros. Traía su largo y lacio cabello negro atado a una baja colita tras su nuca. El chico de los _piercings_ sólo asintió levemente.

-¿Quiénes son?-El cuarto de aquel grupo, un rubio de largos cabellos atados a una alta coleta, se acercó un poco más hacia sus compañeros, formulando dicha pregunta, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pein sonrió de medio lado.

-El de la Prado es Inuzuka.-Respondió el joven de cabellos zanahoria.-Y el del jeep, es Shikamaru.- Los tres muchachos voltearon a ver repentinamente al rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que este se ponía rígido de repente.

-Ya se me hacía conocido ese maldita auto.-Susurró entre dientes el chico, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Tienes que admitir que es bueno en esto.-Reconocía el azabache misterioso, sin despegar los ojos de la pista.

-Y si, Itachi. Para algo tenía que servir ese idiota.-Deidara apartó con la mano su flequillo para observar mejor el desarrollo de la carrera.

Sasori comenzó a ver hacia a sus alrededores, aparentemente en busca de algo.-Hey, a propósito, ¿dónde está Ino? ¿No venía contigo?

-¿Se puede saber por qué el nombre de esa fracasado de Nara te recordó repentinamente a mi hermanita?-Decía Deidara, con algo de irritación. Sasori sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No es eso, hermano, es sólo que pensé que no es seguro que ande por ahí sola.-Mintió el chico rápidamente. Deidara suspiró.

-Lo sé, quería que se quedara conmigo, pero ella es muy necia y me insistió en ir a buscar a sus amigas.-Al pronunciar la última palabra, Deidara le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Itachi, quién enseguida la captó, y sonrió con un deje de picardía.

Itachi Uchiha cursaba, al igual que Deidara, Pein y Sasori, el sexto año de la academia elemental. Recientemente había cumplido dieciocho, y era un joven de lo más guapo. Con su atlética figura, y su mirada penetrante, Itachi no tenía problema alguno para conseguir a la chica que quisiera, además de que era un experto en flirtear. Él y Deidara, poseían los historiales de conquistas más largos de aquel grupo de amigos. Itachi también tenía varios pasatiempos, como el futbol, e incluso las carreras de autos también, pero de entre sus pasatiempos, lo que más destacaba y le apasionaba como ningún otro, era el surf.

-Valla, parece que se le han puesto las cosas feas a Shikamaru.-Dijo de repente Pein, mientras observaba como el jeep rojo estaba teniendo dificultades para pasar por las rocas, mientras que la land cruiser lo hacía con extrema destreza y rapidez, llevándole una buena delantera.

-Bien, quiero ver que hace ese idiota para salir rápido de esas piedras y alcanzar a Inuzuka.-Deidara sonrió ampliamente.

**-0-**

-¿¡Shikamaru que mierda estás haciendo!? ¡Mira ya por donde va ese imbécil!-Exclamaba Naruto desesperado mientras sacaba y metía la cabeza por la ventana, repetidas veces.

-Cierra la boca, Naruto. Yo sé lo que hago.-Comentó Shikamaru de lo más fastidiado por la histeria del rubio a su lado.-Ese tonto se está dejando llevar por los gritos y aplausos, y se está confiando.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Shikamaru hizo un gesto algo raro ante la pregunta del chico.

- Sólo míralo.-Dijo moviendo su mentón en dirección hacia el auto frente a ellos.- A esa velocidad es posible que pierda el control, y se vuelque. Aún falta un obstáculo, si sigue así dudo que él pueda pasarlo.

-¡Si tú no aumentas un poco más la velocidad y lo alcanzas antes de que salgamos de este obstáculo, se te hará más difícil alcanzarlo cuando estemos en terreno liso, genio!

-Cálmate… me huele que las presión de aire de las ruedas de ese auto no esta tan bien, además esos neumáticos están algo lisos, viejos. En el próximo obstáculo es posible que patine, eso es una piscina de lodo. Esa será mi oportunidad.-Shikamaru mostró una sonrisa que dejo entrever sus blanquecinos dientes.

Aún así, Shikamaru decidió hacer un poco de caso a las palabras del Namikaze, y aumentó un poco la velocidad del vehículo de forma inesperada. Uno de sus neumáticos delanteros chocó de frente contra una gran roca al tratar de pasar sobre ella, provocando así una brusca sacudida que hizo que Naruto se diera en la cabeza con el borde de la ventana. Shikamaru tan solo largó una carcajada mientras veía como el chico se rozaba en el área afectada, tratando de calmar el dolor.

- ¿Querías velocidad?-Dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía sonriendo. Naruto le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Finalmente, ambos carros abandonaron el obstáculo de rocas casi a la par, con la land cruiser llevando por poco la delantera. Al entrar en el camino liso, Shikamaru aumentó aún más la velocidad, casi alcanzando al otro coche quien eventualmente se ladeaba hacia él, interponiéndose en su trayectoria para impedirle el paso. Shikamaru tan sólo sonrió, al igual que Naruto.

-Marica.-El rubio se asomó una vez más por la ventana, clavando su vista en el retrovisor izquierdo de la land cruiser. El conductor de esta, un chico de desordenados y rebeldes cabellos castaños, con ojos oscuros y una sonrisa colmilluda, miró a través de dicho espejo, y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules del Namikaze, los cuales estaban reflejados en el cristal, y le miraban con desprecio, y a la vez algo de burla. El chico le devolvió el acto de arrogancia, y así permanecieron por una breve cantidad de segundos, hasta que llegaron al tercer y último obstáculo, y el castaño se vio obligado a apartar la mirada, mientras que Naruto metió su cabeza nuevamente al interior del coche.

Tal y como Shikamaru predijo, los neumáticos del otro coche comenzaron a patinar en el lodo a la mitad del camino, donde aparentemente había más profundidad. Con lo que ni Shikamaru ni Naruto contaban, era con que ellos también tendrían dificultades, y justamente en el mismo lugar en el cuál el otro auto estaba luchando para salir del barro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Preguntó Naruto, asomándose otra vez por la ventana mientras veía como las llantas del jeep rodaban y rodaban sobre el lodo, salpicándolo por todas partes, mientras ellos seguían sin moverse. Shikamaru seguía tratando de avanzar inútilmente, mientras que la land cruiser parecía hundirse cada vez más en el lodo. Naruto dirigió una mirada fugaz a la pequeña palanca junto a los cambios, la palanca de doble tracción. Estaba desactivada.- ¡Doble! ¡Shikamaru usa la doble!

-No.-Se negó el muchacho, mientras aceleraba y movía la palanca de cambios, una y otra vez.-No voy a usarla, no la necesito.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso quieres que nos atasquemos aquí?

-Ya verás, eso no va a pasar. Se nota que no sabes de lo que este auto es capaz.-Shikamaru sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Deja de presumir y usa la doble!-Naruto dedicó una mirada fugaz a la línea de meta, que no se encontraba nada lejos de allí, para luego desviar su vista hacia la prado junto a ellos. Al parecer, al igual que Shikamaru, ese chico también estaba intentando salir sin tener que recurrir a la doble tracción, pero a diferencia de Shikamaru, los neumáticos de su auto se enterraban cada vez más en el lodo con cada aceleramiento.

Pronto, el jeep comenzó a moverse, aplanando el lodo frente a él con los neumáticos. Naruto se quedó completamente sorprendido, mientras la expresión de Shikamaru se volvía un "Te lo dije", mientras sonreía. La multitud empezó a aplaudir y gritar con euforia, mientras poco a poco el carro de Shikamaru avanzaba y salía de aquel obstáculo, dejando atrás la land cruiser. Una vez en tierra lisa, Shikamaru aumentó totalmente la velocidad.

-¡Sin doble! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?-Preguntaba el oji azul, aún sorprendido y sin acabar de creerlo. Shikamaru parecía tranquilo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado. Se oyó un fuerte sonido, similar a un crujido. Naruto volteó enseguida para ver como el otro auto competidor, también empezaba a moverse, y salía del lodo. El otro chico había usado la doble para poder lograr salir. Para cuando eso sucedió, ellos ya se encontraban a mucha distancia. El Namikaze se asomó por la ventana sonriente, mirando como el otro auto se quedaba atrás mientras cerraba su mano en un puño, y le mostraba al otro conductor, su largo y vulgar dedo corazón, al tiempo que el jeep cruzaba la línea de meta, y Shikamaru se convertía en el ganador oficial de aquella carrera.

**-0-**

Ino observó como toda la multitud se dirigía rápidamente hacia la línea de meta, como un rebaño de vacas. Decidió arrastrar sus pies hasta allí también.-Solo para comprobar que ese cabeza hueca esté bien.-Se repitió en voz baja, mientras caminaba.

Pudo distinguir entre la multitud, dos siluetas femeninas muy conocidas. Frunció el seño, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellas, con los puños cerrados.- ¡Ustedes!-Gritó, y las dos chicas voltearon hacia ella, para luego sonreírle con nerviosismo y saludarle con la mano.- ¡Me abandonaron! ¡Las odio!

-Lo siento, amiga, pero es que no queríamos interrumpirte.-Se disculpó Matsuri.

-¿Interrumpirme? ¿Pero qué demonios…?-Ino hizo una mueca extraña, para luego adoptar su típica pose de regaño.- ¿Qué les hiso pensar que yo me quería quedar sola con el tonto de Shikamaru?

-Ay por favor Ino, en lugar de enojarte deberías agradecernos.-Decía Sakura, mientras estiraba una mano hacia la rubia y le acomodaba el flequillo.- Te concedimos un rato a solas con tu príncipe.

-¿Mi príncipe? Deja de decir tonterías, Sakura. ¿Estuviste bebiendo o algo así?

-Ino, deja de actuar, por favor. Como si no te conociéramos.-Matsuri se cruzó de brazos, mientras clavaba su vista en Ino. Esta le miró, para luego alejar rápidamente sus ojos de ella con nerviosismo.-Sabemos que te gusta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ese mujeriego no me gusta para nada.

-Pero si es un bombón, Ino.-Le decía Sakura, en un tono que a Ino se le antojó algo suplicante.

Ino puso sus manos tras su espalda.-Todo tuyo.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos, mientras empezaba a balancearse sobre sus pies, aparentando inocencia. Matsuri revoleó sus ojos.

-Olvídalo Sakura. Algún día tendrá que aceptarlo.-Volvió a hablar Matsuri. Sakura tan solo asintió.

-Ho-hola chicas.-Saludó una voz dulce y baja. Las tres chicas se voltearon enseguida en la dirección de cuál provenía aquella voz.

-¡Hinata!-Ino se lanzó enseguida a los brazos de la chica, haciendo pucheros fingidos, como una niña pequeña. Esta iba acompañada por otra joven.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Sakura y Matsuri me dejaron sola! ¡Sola!

-Lo… lo siento. Traté… traté de buscarlas.-Explicaba la hermosa jovencita, de lacios y largos cabellos negro azulados. Sus ojos misteriosos eran exactamente igual a los de Neji: dos grandes y profundas orbes color perla. De hecho, ella se parecía mucho a él.

-No le hagas caso, Hinata. Ella no se quedó sola, como dice.-Habló Sakura, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "sola", mientras sacudía sus lacios cabellos rosas con su mano.-Estaba con Shikamaru.

-¡Eso es aún peor! ¡Me dejaron sola con un chico! ¡Son malas!-Matsuri volvió a revolear los ojos en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras de la Yamanaka. Hinata sólo sonrió gentilmente. Ino se apartó de ella para observarle mejor.- Pero que linda, Hinata.-Admiró mientras seguía contemplándola.

Sakura y Matsuri decidieron hacer lo mismo, percatándose así de lo guapa que lucía su amiga aquella noche. Hinata llevaba un corto y casual vestido veraniego, con escote _estrapless_ redondo, que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados hombros, y se ajustaba perfecto a su figura esbelta y femenina. Haciendo juego con su vestimenta, Hinata calzaba unas sandalias bajas, del mismo color de su vestido, blancas. Aquel color, en contraste con el extremadamente pálido y blanquecino tono de piel de la chica, le daba una apariencia sumamente angelical.

-Es cierto, luces preciosa Hinata.-Reconoció Sakura, mientras le sonreiría con amabilidad a la chica.

-Gra-gracias.-Susurró la chica tímidamente, mientras se ruborizaba y clavaba su vista en el suelo.

Hinata Hyuuga estuvo asistiendo junto con Ino, Sakura y Matsuri a la academia elemental hasta primer año, pero en cuanto entró a segundo, su padre decidió ingresarla a la academia Constantia, por algunos cambios en el área administrativa del colegio que no le habían gustado. Cuando era pequeña, su sencilla belleza era algo que no muchos sabían apreciar, por lo que Hinata no era una chica que llamase mucho la atención. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y a medida que crecía, fue dando grandes cambios, y ahora se había convertido en una chica grandiosa, con una belleza que ya casi nadie podía ignorar. Hinata fue como una especie de oruga que sale de su capullo convertida en una colorida mariposa. Era inteligente y talentosa, agradable, educada, una buena persona y por sobre todo muy hermosa… lo que podría decirse, toda una dama. Generalmente siempre era muy tímida. Hablaba en susurros, y tartamudeaba, pero lejos de ser visto como una conducta extraña, o torpe, el dulce tono de voz que ella tenía, y la delicadeza y elegancia que parecían ser parte de ella, lo hacían ver como un acto tierno y encantador. Su primo Neji siempre cuidaba mucho de ella, ambos siempre habían sido muy unidos, puesto que se criaron como hermanos.

-Es cierto. Ca-casi lo olvido.-Dijo de repente la Hyuuga, dando un pequeño respingo.-Chicas… ella es… Tenten.-Hinata señalaba a la chica junto a ella. Las tres chicas dirigieron su vista hacia la desconocida joven.-Es… muy buena amiga mía. Vi-viene de Suna, se ha mudado aquí.

La joven de cabellos marrones y lacios, sonrió agradablemente. Aparentemente tenía la misma edad de las chicas, y estaba peinada con dos chonguitos bastante altos. Sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, también marrones, estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. Aquella muchacha era realmente muy bonita.

-Hola, Tenten. Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura.-Se presentó la pelirrosa, mientras extendía su mano amistosamente para que la joven la estrechara. Matsuri e Ino repitieron la misma acción de la Haruno.

-Gusto en conocerlas a todas.-Les dijo la chica, para luego volverles a sonreír.

-¿Y a que academia vas a asistir, Tenten?-Preguntó Ino con interés.

-Mis padres me han inscrito en la misma academia a la que asiste Hinata, puesto que es la única persona que conozco de aquí.-Respondió la chica.

-Eso es genial. Nosotros asistimos a la academia elemental. Está a unas pocas cuadras de tu colegio.-Explicó Matsuri sonriente.

-¿Y qué tal Konoha? ¿Te gusta?

-Tenten… llegó hace apenas una semana y… no ha tenido mucho tiempo de… conocer.-Se adelantó Hinata, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sakura.

-En realidad ya había visitado Konoha, pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando era pequeña, así que no recuerdo.-Dijo Tenten, para luego dirigir la vista hacia los alrededores.-Aunque me parece que Konoha es… divertido. –Añadió, luego de haber analizado el entorno de aquel lugar en donde se encontraban. Las cuatro chicas se carcajearon levemente ante su comentario.

-Lo es.-Afirmó Ino.-Sería buena idea llevarte a conocer algunos lugares el próximo…

La rubia habría continuado su frase, de no ser porque oyó una voz grave y familiar pronunciando su nombre en alto. Las cinco chicas voltearon a ver en dirección hacia el dueño de aquella voz, mientras que por otro lado, la multitud que antes había estado festejando la victoria de Shikamaru con silbidos y cervezas, se volteaba hacia donde se encontraba la Yamanaka, en completo silencio. Ino se quedó helada viendo como poco a poco, las personas se fueron corriendo, dejando ver pronto a un sonriente y triunfal Shikamaru, que le miraba fijamente desde donde se encontraba.

-Esta victoria es por ti.-Dijo el Nara, lo suficientemente alto como para que la Yamanaka le escuchara. Las personas comenzaron aplaudir y a hacer ruidos extraños, mientras que algunos chicos se lanzaban hacia el azabache, mientras gritaban frases como, "Eso es, Nara" ó "Ve rápido por esa lindura".

La Yamanaka por su parte, aún seguía sin moverse, mientras permanecía con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas, teñidas de un intenso color carmesí. A pesar de que estaban allí junto a ella, las risitas y grititos emocionados que Sakura y Matsuri habían pegado en cuanto escucharon las palabras del azabache, se oían lejanos. Se esperaba todo, menos aquello que había ocurrido hacia unos segundos. Si, Shikamaru le había tomado por sorpresa. Su mente viajó hacia aquel instante, segundos antes de que la carrera comenzara, cuando Shikamaru le había dicho que le dedicaría la victoria si conseguía ganar. Ella no le había tomado enserio, por supuesto. De hecho, en medio de aquella desesperación, ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras del chico. Ella también le había contestado algo, pero era un recuerdo demasiado borroso. De repente, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, de forma fugaz. Era algo en lo que no se había detenido a pensar. Algo que hiso por impulso, y ahora caía en cuenta de la magnitud de aquello. La rubia llevó una mano a su corazón, que repentinamente, comenzó a latir violentamente contra su pecho, y aquel recuerdo siguió latiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

_Lo haré si prometes salir conmigo un día._

¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Apresúrate! 

-¿Qué hice?-Susurró al viento, mientras observaba al joven Nara, sonreírle desde lo lejos.

**-0-**

-¿¡Qué demonios acaba de decir ese imbécil!?-Deidara estampó su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda, para luego disponerse a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el joven Nara, pero antes de dar el tercer paso, Pein se posicionó detrás de él, y pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del chico, le impidió avanzar más.

-Tranquilízate, Deidara.-Dijo el chico de cabellos naranjas, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por evitar que el rubio se zafara de su agarre. Pein miró a Sasori, quien se encontraba a su lado, indicándole con la cabeza que le ayudara a controlar al joven. Sasori rápidamente se paró frente a Deidara y le tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué rayos hacen? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! ¿Quién demonios se cree para dedicarle su cochina victoria a mi hermana?-Un grupo de chicos, algo cercanos a ellos, se voltearon al oír los gritos del joven Yamanaka.-Ese mal nacido… ¡Pero ya va a ver! ¡Suéltenme les dije!

-Hermano, cálmate, no es para tanto. Al menos no está cerca de ella ahora.-Trataba de tranquilizarle Sasori, mientras sentía como cada vez se le hacía más difícil detener al chico.- No vayas a armar un escándalo aquí por nada, o echarás a perder la fiesta, viejo.

-¿¡Que mierda importa esta fiesta!? ¡Ino no tendrá nada que ver con ese idiota! ¡Ya mismo lo pondré en su lugar!

-Hmp, no eres tú si no te metes en problemas.-Itachi se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaban los tres chicos, mientras terminaba de fumarse un cigarrillo.-Ya cálmate.

Como era de esperarse, Deidara hiso caso omiso de las palabras del azabache, y siguió intentando zafarse de los brazos de los dos chicos que lo sostenían. El Uchiha largó un suspiro de resignación mientras decidía desviar su vista de aquella escena. Justo cuando giró su rostro en otra dirección, sus oscuros y enigmáticos ojos negros se encontraron con una silueta muy familiar para él. Itachi sonrió.

Sakura Haruno sonreía alegremente, mientras charlaba con otras chicas. Sus rosados cabellos se movían al compás de aquella fría brisa, mientras que ella trataba de acomodarlos detrás de su oreja con delicadeza. Lucía un _skinny_ jean a la cadera, que se ajustaba perfecto a sus bien formadas piernas, y una blusa sencilla de escote redondo, color negra.

Itachi arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo a la hierva, e inconscientemente comenzó a alejarse de sus compañeros mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la joven, pero en eso, hubo algo que logró captar su atención, y al parecer la de todos los presentes en el lugar.

[Dammit- Blink 182]

La música se detuvo repentinamente mientras que el chico que antes había estado sirviendo como comentarista de la carrera, corría entre la muchedumbre para luego parase sobre una caja de cervezas, y gritar a través del megáfono, una sola palabra:

-¡Policía!

Y todo se convirtió en un caos.

Se oyeron gritos y todo tipo de palabras obscenas, mientras que las personas comenzaban a correr despavoridas en todas las direcciones. Algunos se subieron a toda velocidad a sus autos y motos, mientras que el lugar era invadido por cuatro coches patrulla.

-Mierda.-Susurró Naruto, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse alejado de Shikamaru para ir a comprar unas _smirnoff_, mientras veía como dos policías descendían de cada uno de los cuatro coches que habían llegado.

El rubio giró rápidamente su cabeza de lado a lado en busca del jeep de Shikamaru, pero no había más que gente gritando y corriendo.

-¡Naruto, apresúrate!-El joven se volteó enseguida al oír la voz del Nara, que le llamaba desde sus espaldas mientras sonaba la bocina. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, mientras a sus ojos, Shikamaru se convertía en una especie de ángel salvador. Dentro del coche, junto al joven Nara, ya se encontraba Choji.

El Namikaze se dispuso a correr hacia el auto de Shikamaru, pero a mitad de camino, vio algo que le hiso detenerse súbitamente. Ahí, entre aquella descontrolada y asustada multitud, se encontraba Hinata, quien permanecía quieta mirando hacia sus alrededores desesperadamente, como si buscase o esperase a alguien.

Y por un momento, Naruto se olvidó de donde se encontraba, y en la situación en la que estaba. Los ruidos a su alrededor fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, mientras contemplaba a la chica frente a él, y sentía como si su cuerpo se inmovilizara, y sus sentidos se bloquearan.

Si, Hinata lucía demasiado hermosa aquella noche.

-Dios, debo estar loco.-Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, comenzando a caminar rápidamente en dirección hacia la chica, mientras que Choji y Shikamaru le miraban como si en verdad hubiera enloquecido.

-¡Oh, no viejo! ¡No ahora!-Se lamentaba Choji mientras veía al rubio caminar hacia Hinata.- ¡Shikamaru!

-No puedo dejarlo, hermano. Si atrapan a uno, nos atrapan a todos.-Respondió el joven Nara con simpleza.

-¡Ya lo sé pero dile que se apresure!

Ante la petición del Akimichi, Shikamaru sonó la bocina del auto una vez más, mientras gritaba el nombre del rubio.

**-0-**

-¡Hinata!-Gritó Naruto, una vez que se encontró a pocos pasos de distancia de la joven. Esta se volteó hacia él con expresión de sorpresa, mientras sus pálidas facciones iban adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

-Na-Naruto.-Susurró la chica, con sus orbes perlas abiertas de par en par, aparentemente incrédula ante el hecho de que el Namikaze se encontrara justamente frente a ella en un momento como aquel. Su situación empeoró cuando el estiró una de sus manos para alcanzar la suya.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Puedes meterte en problemas.-Dijo el chico con voz calmada, mientras empezaba a acariciar el dorso de la mano de la chica con el pulgar. Hinata se estremeció levemente ante el tacto, más no retiró su mano.

-Y-yo…-La chica trató de buscar las palabras para responderle, pero era como si su mente se hubiera despejado por completo mientras veía como aquellos profundos y enorme ojos azulinos se clavaban en ella. Naruto le miraba completamente embelesado, con una pequeña sonrisita marcada en sus facciones.

El sonrojo de la chica aumentó considerablemente, extendiéndose desde sus mejillas hasta el resto de su rostro. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, tanta, que el pensamiento absurdo de que Naruto pudiera estarle escuchando cruzó su mente. No sabía porque de repente el aire se había vuelto tan pesado, le costaba respirarlo. El rubio, por su parte, seguía observándola fijamente, mientras que Hinata se sentía incapaz de romper aquel contacto visual, por más nerviosa que él le hiciera sentir. Ella simplemente estaba inmóvil.

Shikamaru volvió a sonar la bocina del auto otra vez, haciendo que tanto el Namikaze como la Hyuuga, dieran pequeños saltitos, saliendo así de su mutuo ensimismamiento. Hinata se sonrojó aún más de la cuenta, clavando su vista en el suelo.

-Será me-mejor que… que vallas… o tendrás…-Justo antes de que la ojiperla terminara su sugerencia, Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el auto de Shikamaru, arrastrándola a ella consigo, sin siquiera darle tiempo de protestar.

-¡Hinata!

Se oyó la voz de un chico llamar a la joven en alto, justo cuando estaban por llegar al jeep. Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel llamado, y pudieron ver a Kiba Inuzuka, dentro de su land cruiser, con los vidrios bajos y una mano en el timón de su auto. Naruto apretó su puño con fuerza mientras susurraba algunas cosas inentendibles. Hinata soltó su mano lentamente del agarre del rubio, apenada. En sus ojos, Naruto pudo leer otra cosa… ¿aquello era decepción?

-Debo… debo irme, Naruto. Gracias por… preocuparte. No-Nos vemos.-Se despidió la chica en voz baja. Naruto permaneció inmóvil mientras Hinata corría hacia el auto de Kiba, y por segunda vez, su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

Este entrecerró los ojos en un claro gesto de desagrado, mientras que Naruto se carcajeó levemente con algo de arrogancia. Finalmente, Hinata se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y aquel auto desapareció de allí.

Naruto largó un suspiro, para luego disponerse a correr hacia el coche de Shikamaru, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, una voz le llamó.

-¡Alto ahí, jovencito!-Gritaba un policía, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, a poca distancia. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo fue recorrido por un leve escalofrío.-Si, claro.-Susurró con sarcasmo para entonces retomar su labor de correr hacia el jeep.

-¡Oiga!-Le llamó el regordete oficial, mientras Naruto se subía al asiento delantero del coche. Shikamaru aceleró con rapidez, y aquel policía se subió a su coche patrulla, dispuesto a seguir al auto del Nara.

-Grandioso.-Susurró Shikamaru con pesadez mientras el sonido de la sirena del auto policial que le seguía se empezaba a colar por sus oídos.

-¡Bien hecho, Naruto!-Exclamó un molesto Choji, que se encontraba en los asiento de atrás, mientras pateaba la parte trasera del asiento del copiloto, donde estaba el Namikaze.

-Oye viejo no me quedaba de otra. No iba a dejar a mi chica allí sola.- Decía Naruto, volteándose hacia Choji, mientras se ponía de rodillas en el asiento.

-¿Si? Pues tu chica ya tiene a su chico para que la rescate, y ese no eres tú.-Respondía Choji.

El chico sintió una leve punzada de ira cuando el Akimichi pronunció aquellas palabras. No sabía hacia quien dirigir aquel sentimiento, solo sabía que estaba allí.-De cualquier modo no iba a dejarle sola.-Dijo con sequedad.

-¡Tan solo perdiste el tiempo! ¡Ahora por tu culpa no están siguiendo!-Ante el comentario de Choji, Shikamaru hizo un gesto de completo fastidio.

-Ustedes dos ya cállense.-Shikamaru ya había salido del terreno donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, y ahora se encontraba en la carreta, mientras veía como destellaban las luces rojas y azules de aquel coche patrulla que les seguía, a través del retrovisor.-Naruto, siéntate bien si no quieres quedar aplastado contra el vidrio.-El rubio hizo caso enseguida, mientras oyó como los neumáticos del jeep chirriaron cuando Shikamaru rápida y bruscamente aceleró. El indicador de velocidad marcó los siento sesenta, y los tres jóvenes sonrieron ante la sola idea de que aquel policía lograse alcanzarlos. ¡Cuantos problemas tendrían!

El coche patrulla también aumentó la velocidad, aunque no lo suficiente como para acercarse demasiado a ellos.

-No dejes que tome el número de tu placa, Shikamaru.-Advirtió Naruto, mientras echaba una ojeada por el espejo retrovisor de la ventana, para comprobar la distancia que tenían del auto. Ante el comentario, Shikamaru sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Je, ¿Qué placa?-Dijo el chico sonriente, mientras alzaba una ceja y se inclinaba un poco para alcanzar la pequeña manigueta de la guantera, abrirla, y sacar de allí una plancha metálica con algunos números grabados: la placa.

-Ya veo. La gente normal la pone en la parte trasera del coche, por si no sabías. Así es como evitan tener problemas con la ley.-Naruto contuvo una carcajada mientras hablaba y le arrebataba al Nara la placa de las manos. Choji simplemente no pudo contener sus carcajadas.

-Pues así es como yo evito problemas con la ley.-Shikamaru dio vuelta repentinamente hacia la izquierda, haciendo que las cabezas de sus dos acompañantes se estrellaran contra el cristal de la ventana.

-¡Infeliz!-Se quejaba el Akimichi.

El joven avanzó a toda velocidad, dejando varias señales de _stop_ atrás, en las cuales ni siquiera se había molestado en detenerse. El coche patrulla si lo había hecho en cada una de ellas, lo que le permitió al chico perderse de su vista, y girar nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia la derecha, tomando un callejón oscuro y mohoso, con salida hacia una calle no pavimentada y bastante maltrecha, que lo conducía directo a un antiguo y abandonado campo de cultivo, donde abundaban los árboles y las malezas, dándole más bien, el aspecto de un monte. Shikamaru decidió adentrar el jeep en el campo, deteniéndose una vez que se encontraron ocultos por los árboles y arbustos del lugar.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó el Nara, tirando de la palanca para regular la inclinación del respaldo de su asiento, recostándose cómodamente.

Naruto le echó una ojeada a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.-Tres y cinco.-Respondió.

Shikamaru largó un suspiro de alivio, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca, y cerraba sus ojos.-Tendremos que esperar a que se calme todo allá fuera para poder movernos.-Naruto y Choji asintieron antes las palabras del moreno. El Namikaze se carcajeó levemente, mientras se dejaba caer su espalda en el asiento, y dirigía su vista hacia el techo del auto móvil. Shikamaru y Choji le miraron con curiosidad, queriendo saber el motivo de su gracia en víspera de una espera tan aburrida como la que se avecinaba.

-¿Listos para la escuela?-Bromeó el Namikaze. Shikamaru bufó, mientras achurraba sus ojos.

-Me dan nauseas de tan solo pensarlo.-Comentó el Nara con una pequeña sonrisita. Naruto siguió ojeando el techo del automóvil como si hubiera todo un mundo interesante allí.

-De modo que…-Habló el rubio, en un tono de voz tan bajo, que parecía lejano.-Esta es nuestra forma de decir adiós a los días libres.

Ante el comentario, los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban no pudieron evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la brisa fría de una última noche de vacaciones se colaba por los vidrios bajos del auto.

-0-

¿Bastante largo vedad? espero que no les halla aburrido n.ñ Cualquier critica, animo o comentario háganme saber porfis. Sus opiniones son realmente importantes para mi y son las que me animan a seguir publicando. Ahora si me retiro, cuídense!

-Lissy-chan.


	2. Capitulo 2: Restos de una sonrisa

Hola queridos lectores! Wao me hace muy muy feliz que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado *-* aquí les dejare la segunda parte de esta historia, pero no sin antes agradecerles individualmente cada lindo y motivador review n.n

**Kentanaka1350**: Hola n.n fuiste mi primer review *-* ¡Que emoción! Me alegra que la historia no te haya aburrido. Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Noelialuna**: Que linda *-* tu comentario me lleno de emoción. Aquí dejo la continuación como pediste y espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias!

**MariiDii**: ¡Ayyy! ¡Que alegría saber que te gustó! Espero no perderte como lectora ya que eres muy alentadora *-* ojala te guste esta segunda parte. 

Notita: Para aquellos que están leyendo el fic escuchando las canciones que posteo, sólo quería agregarles que no tiene que ser la canción entera. Sólo el inicio, hasta donde sea compatible con la situación. Esto es todo. Gracias y sin más, les dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Memorias de vida

**Capitulo 2**: Restos de una sonrisa.

El rubio Namikaze lanzó un gruñido cuando su madre: una mujer delgada y de largos cabellos rojizos, ingresó a en su habitación, corriendo hacia un lado las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama del muchacho y sacudir levemente el cuerpo de este, que se encontraba tendido boca abajo.

-Cariño, despierta. Hoy es tu primer día de clases, ¿recuerdas?-Habló con suavidad la mujer mientras acariciaba la ancha y desnuda espalda de su hijo. Este, en respuesta, tan sólo tomó la almohada en la que reposaba su rubia cabeza, para luego colocarla sobre esta y de esa forma eludir los furtivos rayos de sol que se colaban por los cristales del ventanal. Su madre sonrió.-Hijo.-Volvió a llamarle.

-Vamos Mamá, no he dormido casi nada.- Protestó Naruto, revolviéndose un poco en las sábanas. Su madre lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-Te dije que llegaras temprano anoche, pero como siempre nunca escuchas a tú madre, ¿no es así?-Al escuchar las palabras de su madre, el chico apretó aún más la almohada contra su cabeza, respirando profundamente.

-¿No puedo faltar el primer día?-Le cuestionó con fastidio.

-Naruto.-Pronunció su madre con un tono un poco más serio.

-Sabes que nunca hacemos nada. Solo hay presentaciones tontas, y ensayos de lo que hicimos en vacaciones.-La voz del chico se oía pesada y soñolienta. Ante el comentario, su madre frunció levemente el seño al tiempo que apartaba la almohada de encima de la cabeza de Naruto.

-No estoy jugando jovencito. De ninguna manera vas a faltar en tu primer día de clases, así que será mejor que te levantes ahora y te duches. Yo ya debo irme a trabajar. –La mujer se puso de pie, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, mientras que el chico le lanzaba una mirada de sufrido.

El Namikaze contempló la silueta de su madre que se encontraba de pie junto a su cama. Estaba usando el uniforme de trabajo, el cuál consistía en una ajustada falda azul oscuro, que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus rodillas y una camisa blanca, sobre la cual tenía puesto un blazer del mismo color de la falda, que enmarcaba su cintura de veinteañera y realzaba el pálido tono de su piel. Sobre dicho blazer, en la esquina derecha superior, estaba enganchado un pequeño gafete metálico donde podía leerse claramente "Lic. Kushina Uzumaki". Sus largos y rojizos cabellos caían como cascada sobre su espalda hasta sus caderas, mientras que un blanco y pequeño broche para cabello, recogía con gracia sus mechones delanteros hacia un lado.

A pesar de tener cuarenta y un años recién cumplidos, las frescas facciones de Kushina y aquel peculiar brillo en su mirada le daban una apariencia más joven. A eso había que agregar que su silueta era algo que muchas jovenzuelas envidiarían. Sus senos eran pequeños, pero bastante firmes, mientras que ella era poseedora de unas anchas caderas y unas piernas muy bien formadas.

-Tengo a la mamá más hermosa del mundo.-Dijo Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa. Kushina tan sólo bufó ante su halago, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Te advierto que eso no te servirá.-La mujer le dedicó al rubio una severa mirada, mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta entre su mano.-Ya me voy, te dejé listo el desayuno sobre la mesa. Ve a ducharte rápido antes de que se te haga tarde y recuerda cerrar con llave la puerta de entrada antes de irte.

Naruto hiso las sabanas a un lado, para luego levantarse de la cama finalmente, y caminar hasta su madre.-De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día, te amo.-Se despidió el chico, plantando un beso en la frente de Kushina.

-Y yo a ti, hijito. Buena suerte en tu primer día.-Finalizó la mujer para luego abandonar la habitación de su hijo.

Poco después, Naruto pudo escuchar el sonido que hacían los tacones de sus zapatos al descender por los escalones.

El rubio desordenó sus cabellos con su mano, mientras caminaba con pesadez y a paso lento hacia el baño, el cuál se encontraba justamente ahí dentro de su cuarto. Ahogó un bostezo mientras ingresaba a él. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, para luego deshacerse de sus bóxers para dormir, arrojándolos a la cesta de la ropa sucia sin siquiera fijarse si había o no anotado. Fue una ducha rápida. Enjabonó su cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo, para luego colocarse bajo el chorro de agua y librarse de la ligera capa de espuma que recorría su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, ya se encontraba fuera de la regadera, secando sus húmedos cabellos con una toalla y teniendo otra enrollada alrededor de su cadera. Se acercó al espejo que estaba encima del lavabo, y le desempañó con una mano. Le dio un vistazo rápido a su rostro, y luego acomodó más o menos sus cabellos con una peinilla. Se roció una gran cantidad de desodorante, y salió del cuarto de baño, con destino hacia su armario, del cual extrajo su uniforme. Se descubrió tarareando una muy conocida melodía mientras abrochaba los pequeños botones de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, la cual nunca introducía dentro de aquel pantalón de tela azul oscuro, a pesar de que aquello fuera una norma en la academia. Realmente, casi ninguno de los chicos cumplía con esto.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, aún con los pies descalzos, y descendió las escaleras deslizándose por el pasamano. Una vez en la planta baja, corrió hacia la cocina, y empujó la puerta vaivén de esta, ingresando en ella. Sobre la mesa de cuatro puestos que servía como comedor, había un pequeño plato de porcelana, con una tapadera de metal encima. Naruto alzó dicha tapadera, encontrándose así con el desayuno que había preparado su madre para él: un par de huevos fritos con tocino, y a un lado en una esquina, unos _waffles_ rociados con dulce miel. El chico aspiró el delicioso aroma de aquel platillo, mientras veía como el leve vapor que este emanaba ascendía. Estiró una de las sillas de la mesa de madera, para luego sentarse sobre ella, tomar los cubiertos que se encontraban junto al plato, y engullir sus alimentos con extrema rapidez. Al terminar, sacó de la nevera un jugo de naranjas, y bebió un sorbo desde el embace de cartón de este. Colocó el plato en el fregadero y se dispuso a subir las escaleras con rapidez, saltándose uno que otro peldaño en el trayecto.

En su habitación, cepilló sus dientes, se colocó sus tenis blancos, desordenó sus rubios cabellos frente al espejo y tomando una de las dos acolchonadas tiras de su morral para luego colgarla sobre su hombro izquierdo, salió del cuarto como una bala recién disparada.

Como su madre le había indicado, cerró con llave la puerta de la entrada. Se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose un instante en el segundo y último peldaño de las pequeñas escaleras del portal.

Suspiró.

Si había algo que él realmente aborrecía, eso eran los primeros días de clases. Eran aburridos, y a diferencia de los demás, a él no le entusiasmaba para nada saber quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros, a menos que fuera una chica linda, claro, pero las probabilidades de eso eran bajas. Siempre se trataba de un "come libros" más, o en ocasiones de un extranjero sin una historia interesante que contar acerca de su vida. Aburrido.

Además los primeros días, el maldito acto cívico siempre duraba más. La directora Tsunade se encargaba muy bien de alargarlo lo más posible, dando indicaciones tontas, metas para el año escolar, futuros proyectos y su muy peculiar forma de animar a los estudiantes. A eso había que sumarle los padres histéricos de los niños de primaria-que miraban una y otra vez el reloj con la esperanza de que todo terminara pronto para poder dejar a sus pequeños en sus respectivos salones e irse a trabajar- y también la ardua búsqueda del nuevo aula de clases.

Colocó las manos tras su nuca, mientras caminaba hacia aquella _nissan patrol 2008 _gris, que se encontraba inmóvil en el estacionamiento de la casa. Antes de que el Namikaze ingresara a cuarto año, solía ser su madre quien le dejaba y recogía en la escuela, sin embargo, debido a un ligero cambio en el horario de su trabajo, ella había decidido comprar un nuevo auto para ella, dejándole así aquél carro que se encontraba ahora en el estacionamiento a su hijo para que pudiera movilizarse todas las mañanas hacia la escuela. Aunque a base de varios minutos de suplica, Naruto había conseguido que su madre le prestara dicho coche para salir a dar alguna que otra vuelta con sus amigos en más de una ocasión, aquel auto sólo estaba designado para que él fuera de su casa a la academia, y de la academia a su casa. Naruto sabía bien las terribles consecuencias que podría acarrear el romper dicha regla impuesta por Kushina, así que intentaba, enserio intentaba, resistir sus ganas de darse una escapadita luego de que las clases acabaran.

El chico salió en marcha atrás del el estacionamiento, para luego tomar la lisa carretera que le conduciría a la academia, la cuál no estaba muy lejos.

-Cuánto quisiera que este fuera el último, en lugar del maldito primer día.-Susurró para sí mismo, mientras aumentaba la velocidad y encendía el estéreo del auto.

**-0-**

Hinata dirigió su vista hacia el ahumado vidrio de la ventana del auto, reposando su mentón en una de sus manos. A su lado se encontraba su pequeña hermanita Hanabi, la cuál era cinco años menor que ella. La niña de cabellos lisos y castaños, con ojos idénticos a los de Hinata y Neji, se encontraba haciendo un dibujo con sus nuevos crayones. Neji iba al frente, en el asiento del copiloto, junto al joven chofer de la familia Hyuuga. Se encontraban camino la escuela, aunque primero dejarían a Neji en la academia elemental, puesto que él entraba un poco antes que sus primas.

La peliazul largó un suspiro mientras contemplaba el exterior, aferrando su mano libre a la corta falda de cuadros grises que era parte de su uniforme. Esa mañana en especial, se encontraba algo desanimada y confusa.

La madrugada de aquel día, justo cuando Kiba la dejó en su hogar luego de que la fiesta hubiera acabado, este le había pedido un beso por segunda vez, y por segunda vez, ella se negó, alegando que no quería que su primer beso se diera en una situación y lugar como aquellos, puesto que era algo muy especial para ella. Aquello era lo que le había dicho la primera vez, por que era verdad, sólo que tal y como la primera vez, ella había decidido omitir un importante detalle.

Kiba no era esa persona especial a la cuál ella quería darle el primero de sus besos.

De hecho, cada vez que pensaba en aquella escena, y como toda chica, se imaginaba en un hermoso lugar, cualquiera, con suave brisa corriendo y a la luz de una inmensa luna llena… se imaginaba, más que nada, unos profundos ojos azules, que le miraban fijamente, antes de tomar posesión de sus labios inexpertos.

Si, cada vez que pensaba en su primer beso, Hinata no podía evitar el pensar en Naruto. Aquel que la noche anterior, clavó su vista fijamente en la de ella, y le hiso sentir como si hubiese sido parte de un sueño por una breve cantidad de segundos. Aquel que la noche anterior sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, arriesgándose por ella. Aquel al que hubiera seguido, de no ser por que tenía que cumplir con su papel de novia. Aquel chico del cuál ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada. Aquel chico con él cual, no tenía ningún tipo de esperanzas ya.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que las tuvo.

Las tuvo al inicio de vacaciones, cuando solía hablar con el rubio por teléfono hasta que el reloj despertador que se encontraba sobre el buró junto a su cama diera las cinco de la mañana, o cuando él le enviaba esos mensajes tan lindos que hacían que sus mejillas ardieran con fuerza. Tuvo esperanzanas con él, cuando le sonreía de aquella forma tan especial cada vez que se encontraban, y cuando le decía lo mucho que le encantaba su compañía.

Pero todo eso pasó a formar parte del pasado. Terminó de una forma tan repentina, que hasta ahora, seguía desconcertándola. Y luego vinieron los rumores de su aventurilla con una las chicas de intercambio.

¿Pero quién era ella para molestarse con algo como aquello? Es decir, Naruto no era su novio, ni algo parecido. No era como si tuviese el deber de llamarle todos los días, y ella no era nadie para prohibirle el involucrarse de cualquier forma con otra chica.

Aún así, jamás pensó que llegaría a doler tanto, pero lo hiso, por que aquel chico no significaba para ella el típico amor de una adolescente. Naruto era más que eso. Era alguien a quien admiraba, alguien a quien había llegado a querer demasiado. De hecho, cada paso que dio, cada cambio, cada avance… todo había sido con la única intensión de que él la notase. De que al menos posara sus ojos en ella. Y la felicidad que le producía el pensar que sus esfuerzos estaban resultando fue inmensa. Se sentía bien, todo había sido mejor de lo que esperaba y con un poco de suerte, todos aquellos sueños al lado aquel chico se harían realidad.

Pero el dolor e inseguridad que se apoderaron de ella cuando todo se desmoronó de golpe, fueron más intensos e incluso más duraderos que su felicidad.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior volvió a sentirlo. Sintió nuevamente algo parecido a una punzada de esperanza, cuando su mirada y la del chico se engancharon. Era como si tratase de decirle algo. Algo que si no hubiese sido por los incontrolables nervios que sintió en ese momento, hubiera descifrado. Pero aquella sensación fue sólo momentánea. Terminó cuando ella llegó a su habitación, se tendió en su cama, trató de ignorar aquellas traviesas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago y vio todo con más claridad:

Naruto, el buen amigo, ayudando a la prima de su gran amigo Neji a escapar de la policía, en vista de que él no había podido.

Si, aquella era tristemente la realidad, y era mejor pensar de esa forma, porque no quería volver a lastimarse ella misma con falsas ilusiones.

Entonces, era todo aquello, el motivo de su actual relación con el chico Inuzuka. Ése chico que aún estando al tanto de sus sentimientos por el Namikaze, decidió ignorarlos, pidiéndole una sola oportunidad para hacerla feliz… para hacer que olvidara al rubio. Y ella había aceptado, más bien por un último intento desesperado de salir de su sufrimiento, que por que realmente creyera en sus palabras. Pero quería intentarlo. Quería aprender a querer a Kiba, quien siempre estuvo allí y aseguraba nunca lastimarla. Quería intentar verlo con ojos diferentes. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba, no podía evitar el convencerse más de que aquello sólo se quedaba en lo que fue desde un principio, un intento y nada más.

Pero no se rendiría, o al menos no tan fácilmente… y eso era, lastimosamente, una cualidad que había aprendido de Naruto.

Y como siempre, de alguna u otra forma, cualquier camino que tomase le conducía a él.

Hinata abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando vio, a través de la ventana, a aquel rubio ojiazul al cuál recientemente había estado dirigiendo toda la fuerza de sus pensamientos, descender de su auto parqueado en uno de los estacionamientos de la academia, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí. Finalmente y sin que ella lo hubiese siquiera notado, habían llegado a la academia elemental, y su primo aún se encontraba dentro del auto, despidiéndose de la pequeña Hanabi, y deseándole suerte en su primer día. Hinata dio un pequeño saltito cuando Neji le llamó, al tiempo que todo su rostro se iba tiñendo de un intenso rojo.

-Suerte a ti también.-Su primo le sonrió mientras estiraba una mano y acariciaba uno de sus azulados mechones. –Las quiero mucho, adiós.

-No-nostras a… a ti, Neji. No-nos vemos más tarde.-Se despidió Hinata con timidez, mientras movía su mano. Neji le sonrió por última vez para luego cerrar la puerta.

La Hyuuga observó una vez más por la ventana, viendo como su primo se acercaba a Naruto, quién había abierto nuevamente la puerta del auto y se encontraba revisando algo en su mochila.

Y justo como la noche anterior, su corazón empezó a latir con la misma fuerza. Aquello era algo que Hinata supo calificar como inevitable.

**-0-**

-Hey, Naruto-Le llamó Neji en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia el rubio Namikaze, quien se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su auto con llave. Este se volteó hacia él enseguida, sonriéndole.

-¿Que hay, viejo?-Saludó, chocando su puño contra el de Neji.

-¿Ancioso?-Bromeó el Hyuuga. Bien sabía lo mucho que su amigo odiaba los primeros días de escuela.

-Si, claro.-Respondió el chico con sarcasmo mientras revoleaba los ojos y se colgaba una de las tiras de su morral en el hombro.

-¡Ja! y eso que ni siquiera conseguiste emborracharte anoche.- Neji mostró una sonrisa.-Por suerte, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de llevarte cargado.

Naruto se carcajeo un poco ante las palabras de su amigo.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste tú para escaparte anoche?-Le preguntó recordando que su amigo había ido a la fiesta con Shikamaru, al igual que él, más no se retiró de esta con el joven Nara.

-No lo hice.-Admitió soltando una sonrisita malévola.-Mi madre tiene contactos en la comisaría, así que en lugar de tratar de escapar, simplemente dejé que me atraparan.

-Infeliz.-Dijo el rubio pasando una mano por sus cabellos, con algo de sorpresa en su mirada. Neji tan solo amplió su sonrisa, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.-Oye, Neji… en ése auto que te acaba de traer… ¿iba Hinata?-Preguntó el chico con un desbordante interés, aferrando su mano con fuerza a la tira de su morral.

-¿Uh? Si, iba camino a la escuela también.-Respondió Neji con simpleza. Ante sus palabras, Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras unía levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Y por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?-El Hyuuga únicamente se alzó de hombros, mientras volvía a sonreír con malicia.

-¿Para que querías saber?

-Hubiera ido a saludarla.-Respondió el chico esbozando una picara sonrisa. Neji tan sólo revoleó los ojos ante la idea del rubio.- ¿Sabes? Anoche estuve a punto de rescatarla de los policías y llevármela conmigo, pero luego apareció ese maldito imbécil de Kiba y ella tuvo que irse con él.-Neji soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la historia del chico, mientras que este le miraba con aburrimiento, preguntándose cuál era la parte graciosa de su historia.

-Pues hubiera querido ver eso.-Neji aún seguía sonriente. Naruto lanzó un bufido, mientras fruncía el seño y formaba un puño con su mano, apretando con fuerza.

-¿Puedes decirme que carajos ve una chica como Hinata en el imbécil de Kiba?-Preguntó, más para sí mismo, que para el chico frente a él. Aún así, Neji aprovechó para contestarle.

-No lo sé. Tal vez él no se va de la ciudad por dos semanas y medio sin avisarle, o siquiera llamarle, ¿no crees?-Respondió el castaño, con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, vamos viejo. Tú sabes que no le llamé porque pensé que sólo serían dos días. Nunca creí que mi madre fuera con la intención de quedarse donde la abuela por todo ese tiempo, de ser así me hubiera negado a acompañarla.-Se explicaba el chico, mientras colocaba las manos en su nuca y se recostaba con pesadez en su auto.- Ni siquiera me molesté en llevar el cargador de mi teléfono por esa razón.

-De dos días a dos semanas hay un largo trecho, Naruto.-Decía Neji mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada del colegio. Naruto le siguió, alcanzándole de inmediato.

-Ya lo sé.-Respondió, para luego morder su labio inferior y unir nuevamente el entrecejo, denotando enojo.-Mierda… no pudo creer que me desaparezca por unas cuantas semanitas y mi chica sea rodeada por un montón de inútiles enseguida.

-¿Qué esperabas? Hinata es preciosa. Cualquiera desearía estar con ella.-Habló Neji con total normalidad.

-Si.-El Namikaze se mostró de acuerdo enseguida, ahora adoptando una actitud pensativa, como si vacilara en preguntarle algo a su amigo. Finalmente se decidió por hacerlo.-Oye y… ¿Hinata está enterada de eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Neji, levantando levemente una de sus castañas cejas.

-Ya sabes, que no la llamé durante todo ese tiempo por un error, y no por que quise.

-No lo sé-Neji volvió a alzarse de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?-Le reclamó el rubio, sintiendo una breve y repentina urgencia de ahorcar al chico que caminaba junto a él.

-No es como si me lo hubiera preguntado, ¿sabes?-Respondió Neji, deteniéndose junto al rubio en la entrada del colegio mientras esperaban a que el encargado les abriera las enormes puertas. De repente, el Hyuuga sonrió una vez más, recordando un detalle que sabía, le desagradaría por completo al Namikaze.-Pero de lo que Hinata si está muy bien enterada es de la buena noche que pasaste con Sasame el día antes de que regresara a Suna.

Naruto estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente al escuchar el comentario de Neji. En otra situación hubiese sonreído al recordar aquello, pero no ahora.- ¿¡Por que mierda todo me sale mal!?

Neji soltó nuevamente una carcajada mientras los portones de la entrada se abrían, y ambos ingresaban a la academia. Antes de llegar al edificio que alojaba los salones de media y pre-media, tuvieron que atravesar la pequeña cancha de voleibol del colegio, y pasar por los salones de preescolar. Una vez frente a las puertas vaivén del pasillo del primer piso, Naruto y Neji se detuvieron, mientras escuchaban los ruidos del caos que seguramente había tras cruzar aquellas puertas. Naruto largó un suspiro, mientras que el chico Hyuuga tan sólo sonrió.

[Christmas day in the sun- Hot hot heat]

-Las damas primero.-Bromeó mientras empujaba una de las puertas para que Naruto ingresara antes. El Namikaze tan sólo lo empujó levemente mientras sonreía y cruzaba aquella entrada.

Al traspasar el marco de las puertas, lo que se vivía en los pasillos de la academia fue lo que Naruto enseguida calificó como una "jungla". Dos jóvenes se lanzaban un balón de basquetbol de un extremo a otro del pasillo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el lastimar a alguien con dicho objeto, mientras que el típico grupo de malhechores acorralaba contra los casilleros por primera vez en el año, al nuevo y pobre debilucho que habían seleccionado para ser el blanco de sus jugarretas y abusos. En otra esquina, las animadoras planeaban una especie de rutina para la bienvenida de vacaciones, agitando sus pompones con emoción y pegando grititos y risitas molestas, mientras que no muy lejos de allí, un par de parejitas se besaban sin ninguna intención de separarse, o al menos no dentro de los próximos diez minutos. Otro grupo al parecer había querido adelantar la época de "la guerra de los bolas de nieve", sólo que habían suplantado la nieve por papel.

Naruto pasó cerca de un grupo de chicos, todos bien altos y corpulentos, a los cuales el rubio identificó enseguida como algunos miembros del equipo del futbol americano. Estos saludaron sonrientes a su rubio capitán en cuanto le vieron, estrechándole de la mano y dando leves palmadas en su espalda. Más adelante, el chico fue llamado por un pequeño grupito de chicas, que le sonreían y enviaban uno que otro besito, en un acto claro de coquetería. Naruto pudo identificar unas dos o tres caras entre aquellas jóvenes, recordando algunos buenos ratos que había pasado con ellas. Se detuvo, observándolas de arriba abajo, para luego regalarles un guiño que les hiso soltar una que otra risita emocionada. Naruto también sonrió, pero en sus adentros.

Y así continuó su camino, con breves lapsos de interrupción por algunas personas que le llamaban para saludarle. No las recordaba a todas, pero aún así sonreía y seguía caminando. Neji se había alejado de él en cuanto habían cruzado las puertas, tomando el pasillo que daba a la recepción del colegio. Naruto supuso que iría a averiguar la ubicación de su nueva aula de clases, y por un momento pensó en seguirlo, pero luego se arrepintió. Ya tendría tiempo de eso luego. Mientras caminaba explorando la academia, su vista se posó en Choji, quien se encontraba en una esquina al final del pasillo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia él con la intención de saludarle, pero luego divisó a una silueta femenina muy familiar a su lado, que le acariciaba sus regordetas mejillas. Se trataba de Yakumo Kurama, una chica delgada, de tés muy pálida y largos cabellos castaños. Choji y ella eran pareja desde hacía unos dos años y medio, o algo. Naruto no lo recordaba muy bien. No queriendo interrumpirles en su plática, se desvió del camino hacia el Akimichi, y siguió andando.

De repente, las bocinas instaladas en diferentes esquinas superiores de los pasillos, empezaron a emitir el sonido de la voz de Shizune, la prefecta de disciplina, quien indicaba a los estudiantes que pasaran a los estacionamientos internos del colegio, para que formaran allí las filas y participaran del acto cívico. Se escucharon quejas y maldiciones mientras aquella avalancha de jóvenes dejaba de lado lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento, y dirigían sus pies con pesadez hasta la entrada.

-Odio los primeros días, odio los primeros días, odio los primeros días…-Se repetía Naruto a sí mismo, una y otra vez, mientras se dirigía hacia los estacionamientos internos del colegio, tratando de mentalizarse para lo que sería una hora completa de total aburrimiento.

El chico Namikaze sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro fuertemente mientras caminaba. Se giró enseguida para enterarse de quien se trataba, y sus orbes azulinas se posaron en un apuesto joven de cortos y rebeldes cabellos rojizos, dueño de unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas, que le observaban fijamente. El joven sonreía con jovialidad. Naruto se volteó hacia él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hey.-Le saludó el rubio. El pelirrojo llevó las manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Camino al acto cívico?-Le preguntó el chico al Namikaze. Este último chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Camino al mugroso acto cívico, querrás decir.-El ojiverde frente a él se carcajeó un poco ante la "corrección" hecha por Naruto.- ¿Dónde estabas ayer en la fiesta? Neji y yo te buscamos al inicio.

Ante la pregunta de Naruto, la expresión del joven se tornó un poco seria, mientras que su cuerpo se ponía rígido de repente.-Tuve un contratiempo, así que llegué un poco tarde.-Respondió rápidamente, y antes de que el ojiazul pudiera formular otra pregunta, decidió desviar el tema, esbozando una sonrisa y recuperando su anterior postura.-¿Sabes? Creía que sería yo el copiloto de Shikamaru, pero me enteré que _alguien_ llegó antes.

-Oh vamos, Gaara. Sabes que tengo algunos asuntillos pendientes con Inuzuka así que… tómalo como un favor a un amigo, ¿si?-Gaara ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, conteniendo una carcajada que estaba pujante por salir.

-¿Con que un asuntillo pendiente, eh?-Repitió burlescamente.- Bien, creo que lo tomaré de esa forma entonces.

Gaara Sabakuno era un chico que cursaba quinto año de la academia, junto con Naruto, Neji y Choji. Era un joven pasivo y hasta algo distraído, pero igualmente tan misterioso, que rayaba en lo sombrío. Aún así, era visto por muchas de las chicas de la academia como un chico con bastante atractivo, y tal y como Naruto y Shikamaru, él no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para hacer de las suyas. A pesar de haber compartido varios años de amistad con Gaara, él era lo que Naruto había descrito en más de una ocasión como "ese tipo de personas que da la sensación de que esconde algo. Aquellas que parecen estar cerca, pero que realmente se encuentran muy lejos". Era como si creara su propio mundo dentro de sus pensamientos, pero siempre que ellos trataban de averiguar cuál era la razón de su eterna distracción, el chico rápidamente se inventaba la mejor de las maniobras evasivas, por lo que sus amigos habían desistido de averiguar más a fondo, y decidieron aceptar aquello como parte de su personalidad, y sólo eso. Igual que Shikamaru, Gaara también era muy intrépido y extremo. Le apasionaba el motociclismo, y desde muy pequeño siempre participaba de peligrosos campeonatos motocross y motocross _freestyle_, en los que ahora su presencia como competidor no solo era estrictamente solicitada en muchas de las más importantes competencias de estas disciplinas, si no que también siempre demostraba la resistencia de su moto y sus grandes y natas habilidades.

-Oye viejo, mejor vamos andando o llegaremos tarde a esa porquería.- Sugirió Naruto mientras retomaba nuevamente su camino hacia los estacionamientos, mas el pelirrojo tras de él no se movió de donde se encontraba.

-Hmp, ¿Qué te hiso pensar que voy a aguantarme toda una hora escuchando el tonto discurso de Tsunade?-Cuestionó el chico mientras alzaba una ceja con arrogancia, y sonreía de medio lado.

-Si, debí imaginármelo de ti. ¿Dónde vas a ir entonces?

-Estaré merodeando un rato por los pasillos.-Respondió Gaara con naturalidad, alzándose de hombros.

-Bueno, yo si voy. No quiero problemas el primer día. Nos vemos ahora.-Se despidió el Namikaze, dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar otra vez.

-De acuerdo.

**-0-**

El acto cívico transcurrió normalmente, sólo que como era de esperarse, duró mucho más, y fue el doble de aburrido. La directora Tsunade aprovechó el primer punto, el de la bienvenida, para leer un discurso "corto", según ella. Luego prosiguió a presentar a los nuevos profesores que se habían incorporado ese año al cuerpo docente de la academia, los cuales eran unos diez. La presentación hubiera transcurrido de forma rápida, si dicha rubia voluptuosa que ejercía como directora, no se hubiera detenido a dar opiniones personales y referencias de cada uno de ellos, en lugar de limitarse a decir sus nombres y las materias que impartirían. Luego vinieron las indicaciones generales, las cuales parecían no cambiar nunca por más que transcurriera el tiempo. Algunas personas, como Naruto, ya hasta las habían memorizado todas, y en orden. Habló sobre el correcto uso del uniforme, del orden y aseo personal, buen empleo del tiempo libre y un sinfín de reglas básicas de las cuales la mayoría de los estudiantes no paraban de mofarse, haciendo aún más evidente el hecho de que no pensaban cumplirlas. Tsunade también aprovechó para recalcar lo estricta que se volvería la academia en ese año, con respecto a los comportamientos no deseados. Advirtió sobre expulsiones, memorándums, reportes, citaciones y otras cosas que no parecían ejercer ni una sola pisca de miedo a los alumnos. Dicha advertencia era hecha al inicio de todos los años, y no había nadie que no supiera ya, que solo era para intimidar a los nuevos.

Después de las aparentemente interminables palabras de la directora, por fin y para alivio de muchos, dos profesores procedieron a izar la bandera de Konoha, y luego fue dada la señal para que los alumnos cantasen el himno, o al menos aparentar que lo hacían, moviendo los labios únicamente. Al finalizar, los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus respectivos salones de clase para conocer a quienes serían sus consejeros durante el año, y a aquellos alumnos que habían llegado tarde y se encontraban fuera de la academia aún, tras la enorme puerta de entrada, se les fue concedido finalmente el ingreso a la estructura.

-Uy, tarde el primer día.-Comentó Ino con gracia, mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos junto a su rubio hermano. Este tan sólo sonrió. Ellos habían estado entre aquel grupo de estudiantes con tardanza, que fueron "castigados" quedándose fuera de la academia mientras se llevaba a cabo el acto cívico.

-No me sorprendería ver una de esas plantas rodadoras que hay en el desierto arrastrarse por estos pasillos.-Hablaba Deidara, mientras caminaba despreocupado con las manos posadas en su nuca.

-Ya, enserio Dei. Yo si quería llegar temprano hoy.-Ino estiró un poco sus labios, tratando de formar una mueca de decepción. Deidara pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hermana, abrazándole.

-¿Para que querías llegar temprano el primer día, amor?-Le tranquilizaba, mientras subían las escaleras a paso lento.

-Pues porque quiero dar una buena impresión, al menos el primer día. Sabes muy bien que gracias esa famita tuya, yo tampoco soy muy bien vista por algunos profesores.- Deidara soltó una carcajada ante el lamento de Ino, y ella le pinchó indoloramente una costilla con su dedo.

-No puedo creerlo, que viejos tan maricas.-Se reía el chico, demostrando incredulidad.-En fin, no te preocupes, de todas formas es el primer día, y lo único que te dirán es: "lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez, pero que no se vuela a repetir"

Ino rió un poco ante la pésima imitación de su hermano de lo que vendría siendo la voz de un profesor.-Y aunque se vuelva a repetir lo siguen pasando. Creo que algunos ya ni siquiera tienen ánimos de llamar la atención.-Se mostró de acuerdo la rubia.

-Exacto.

-De todas formas, mañana lleguemos temprano, ¿sí?

-¿Me lo dices a mí?, pero si fue tu culpa que nos retrasáramos, tonta. No entiendo porque demoras tanto en ponerte eso...-Dijo Deidara señalando la corta falda azul tipo escocesa del uniforme de su hermana, que entallaba perfecto en su figura.-Y eso.-Esta vez señaló la camiseta polo color blanco, que tenía el logo de la escuela bordado en la esquina derecha superior. Ino llevaba dicho suéter fuera de la falda, aunque aquello no estuviera permitido.

-Eso es porque no sólo me pongo esto, bobalicón.- Ino sacudió con una mano su alta y rubia coleta hacia atrás. Deidara sonrió.

-Tampoco me dejaste conducir rápido.

-Hacer eso es como cometer un acto suicida.-Su hermana la miró desafiante, por lo que Deidara decidió zanjar aquel tema.

-Como sea.

-¿Me acompañarás hasta mi salón?-Preguntó la Yamanaka ansiosa, y su hermano le miró, con sus celestinos ojos llenos de algo parecido a ternura.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si puedes y no te causa problemas.-Respondió ella mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Deidara.

-Por supuesto que no. Te acompaño.-El rubio dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermana.

-Gracias hermanito.-Dijo ella sonriente.

Caminaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Ino fijó su vista en el suelo como si estuviera realmente concentrada en algo. Posó una mano bajo su mandíbula, e inconscientemente unió un poco el entre cejo. Deidara, por otro lado, caminaba a su lado silencioso y tranquilo, distraído con los folletos pegados en los pequeños murales de la academia. De repente, la rubia Yamanaka pegó un pequeño brinquito que logró captar la atención de su hermano, quien se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, al igual que ella.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-Cuestionó el chico, escéptico, levantando una rubia ceja.

-Dei… hay… hay algo que necesito preguntarte.-Respondió Ino, con un leve nerviosismo para nada común en ella, mientras aferraba sus manos a las tiras de su bolsa.

-¿Qué?-Volvió a preguntar Deidara, quien se veía cada vez más ansioso.

-Itachi…-Comenzó la joven. Su hermano se extrañó aún más ante la mención de su amigo por parte de su hermana, ¿qué tendría Ino que ver con él?-¿Es una buena persona?

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué la pregunta?-La expresión de Deidara se había tornado ruda y algo seria repentinamente. Ino respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, pues sabía lo que realmente quería averiguar su hermano, y acertó.-No me digas que te gusta él.

-A veces me preguntó de dónde sacas ideas tan estúpidas.-La ojiceleste miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no habían moros en la costa, antes de continuar hablando con su hermano.-Dei, esto es entre hermanos, y no puedes decir nada a nadie, mucho menos a Itachi, ¿está claro?

La rubia juntó un poco de saliva dentro de su boca con su lengua, para luego escupirla en el centro de su mano. Deidara le imitó, y luego estrechó su ensalivada mano con la de ella, sellando así el secreto.- ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, como ya debes saber, Itachi últimamente está buscando a Sakura, y pues, él no le es indiferente a ella. ¿Tu pequeño cerebro ha registrado y analizado la información como es debido, hermanito?-Deidara bufó ante las palabras de su hermana, mientras que esta soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Algo sabía de eso ya, pero Itachi no me ha contado mucho.-El rubio llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego balancearse despreocupadamente sobre sus pies.-De todas formas, ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso?

-Es que… no lo sé. Te veo a ti y a tus amigos, y pienso que Itachi está demasiado experimentado. Creo que es muy mayor para ella.-Ino parecía pensativa, y su voz se escuchaba lejana y baja. Más bien parecía que su comentario no estaba hecho para ser compartido con nadie que no fuera ella misma.

-Lo es.-Deidara se mostró de acuerdo.-No quisiera arruinar los planes de Itachi pero, ¿por qué no le aconsejas a tu amiga que se consiga a alguien más?

-Ya lo he hecho, pero le ha dado un extraño síndrome de ceguera y sordera a la vez.-Ino resopló desanimada, haciendo que su rubio flequillo se levantara un poco.-No me gusta para nada la fama que tiene tu amigo, y no quiero que Sakura salga lastimada.

-Je, hablas de la fama de santo, ¿verdad?-Se burló Deidara, mientras que Ino le dedicaba una fingida sonrisa, donde claramente le decía "odioso" con la mirada.- Hum, ¿qué puedo decirte?, Itachi no es una mala persona, al menos como amigo podría decirte que es uno excelente, sólo que, bueno, tiene esta pequeña debilidad por las chicas lindas, como cualquier hombre a decir verdad-Deidara soltó una risilla picara al decir aquello.- Pero es bastante entregado con las cosas que aprecia realmente, así que si Sakura es el caso esta vez, puede que esté pensando en algo serio con ella.

-El problema está en cómo saber qué es lo que realmente piensa.-Ino se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro fue lo que Deidara enseguida reconoció como el de preocupación.-Le prometí a Sakura que en una semana averiguaría si Itachi en realidad la quiere o no, para que así no se atreviera sin saber.

-Creo que podría ayudarte con eso.-Deidara retomó nuevamente el camino hacia el salón de Ino, y esta le siguió enseguida.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo harías?-Le preguntó rápidamente con un perceptible tono de emoción. Deidara le sonrió.

-Si, lo haré. Aunque…-Su expresión se tornó seria de repente, lo que dejó a Ino algo confusa y expectante.-No lo sé, después de todo, aunque se lo tome enserio, Itachi es Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te lo explicaré en otro momento.-Finalizó Deidara, para luego apretar sus dientes, y fruncir el seño levemente.-Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo.

Ino tragó saliva sonoramente, al tiempo que sentía como toda temperatura cálida abandonaba su cuerpo, dejándolo helado. Estaba casi segura de que tenía el aspecto de alguien que acababa de ver un fantasma o algo, y es que el tono en la voz de su hermano, y su expresión, prácticamente le revelaban el tema que él sacaría a relucir. Era como si supiera leer por medio de los actos de Deidara, lo que él pensaba, y cuando tenía aquel aspecto rígido y emanante de furia, Ino sabía que era porque el nombre de cierto joven estaba cruzando por su mente. El Yamanaka a veces podía ser muy predecible ante los ojos de su hermana.-¿Que… Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué demonios ese maldito de Shikamaru te dedicó ayer su victoria en la carrera a ti?-Soltó por fin el Yamanaka, e Ino sintió un intenso golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho, que nada tenía que ver con los reclamos de Deidara.

Su mente viajó hasta aquella escena, en la que Shikamaru le sonreía entre la multitud de gente que le rodeaba celebrando. La mirada que el azabache tenía en aquel momento fue algo que inexplicablemente la dejó sin aliento, y con un repentino cosquilleo en su interior, pero lo más extraño aún, era que le gustaba sentirse así. No supo en qué momento el joven Nara pudo captar su atención de aquella forma, y le molestaba que fuera él, precisamente aquel chico al cual ella decía detestar, quien se paseara por su mente. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido ese tipo de sensaciones tan lindas y nuevas con Shikamaru? Es decir, él ya le había sonreído antes, entonces, ¿por qué ahora le parecía especial?

-Ino.-Le llamó Deidara nuevamente, haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento de golpe.

-Y-yo…-Trató de formular una frase coherente, pero era como si sólo el nombre de Shikamaru, y su rostro sonriente, revolotearan incesantemente en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, y puedo al fin responderle a un impaciente Deidara.- ¡Yo que sé!-Mintió.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

-Ese idiota… ayer estuve a punto de ir a ponerlo en su lugar. Si Pain y Sasori no me hubieran detenido, y la policía no hubiese llegado…-Hablaba amenazante Deidara, mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos al tranquearlos.

-Deja de ser tan drástico, Dei.-Evadió Ino, mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente, con rapidez.-Mira, creo que este es mi salón.-Dijo la Yamanaka, tomando la perilla de una de las puertas de aquel pasillo en el cual se encontraban.

-Ah, bueno, ya me voy.-Deidara tomó el rostro de Ino, y le plantó un beso en su pequeña frente.-Nos vemos luego, hermanita.-Se despidió, apretando una de las mejillas de su hermana para luego comenzar a alejarse.

-Adiós Dei.-Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta frente a ella. Suspiró, tratando de inventarse rápidamente una excusa creíble que explicara el por qué llegaba justo cuando esa clase estaba por finalizar.

Decidida, giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó al aula de clases, dispuesta a usar una de las mentiras que Deidara siempre le sugería para poder zafarse de una posible reprimenda.

**-0-**

La mañana en la academia transcurrió tal y como Naruto había predicho. Los profesores de cada materia que habían dado hasta el momento, exigieron que cada uno de sus alumnos, los cuales eran un máximo de treinta por salón, se pusieran de pie, dijeran sus nombres, dirección, y otros datos personales básicos. Algunos habían decidido ser un poco más creativos y "joviales", preguntando sobre los hobbies de los estudiantes. Neji se había sentido como si dijera en voz alta una especie de perfil para un blog o algo así, y no tardó en comentarle aquello en un susurro, a Naruto y a Choji, quienes estaban sentados al frente y detrás de él, respectivamente. Los dos jóvenes rieron un poco, demostrando no poder estar más de acuerdo con el chico Hyuuga. Sorprendentemente, ellos siempre terminaban juntos en el mismo salón, a pesar de la infinidad de fechorías que cometían cuando se reunían, aunque ese año, a Gaara le había tocado en el V-C, a un salón de distancia de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en el V-A.

En aquel momento se suponía que debía ser impartida la clase de literatura en el V-A, pero faltaban unos diez minutos para que sonara el timbre del primer receso, y el profesor encargado de dicha materia aún no había aparecido en el aula. El rubio Namikaze había querido dar esa hora por libre, y así adelantar su recreo, pero el inspector Hayate le impidió salir del aula de clases, ordenándole regresar a su puesto. El rubio obedeció a regañadientes, soltando una que otra maldición en el trayecto.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió repentina y lentamente, y aquella atmosfera de relajación que se había producido en aula se rompió de golpe. Algunas chicas que habían estado chismoseando de pie, buscaron enseguida sus puestos y el joven que estaba parado sobre el pupitre del profesor, rodeado por unos cuantos alumnos que eran participes de sus payasadas, saltó enseguida al suelo y buscó su silla. Naruto, Neji y Choji también debieron suspender su pequeña guerra de bolas de papel, mientras que un hombre bastante joven, dueño de una alborotada melena plateada, ingresaba en el aula. Caminaba pausado, leyendo un pequeño libro naranja. De su rostro solo eran visibles sus ojos oscuros, que aparentaban tranquilidad e indiferencia, puesto que tenía una especie de mascara negra saliente de su camisa, que le cubría el cuello y la mitad de la cara.

-_Que tipo más raro._-Pensó Naruto, mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla. El hombre cerró su libro repentinamente, volteándose hacia la clase. Bajo su máscara, sus labios estaban notablemente curvados en una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos, estaban enchinados con algo de gracia.

-Hola.-Saludó con desfachatez, agitando despreocupadamente la mano. Su tono de voz era tan informal como el de cualquier jovenzuelo.-Lamento la tardanza, me he perdido en el sendero de la vida.-Se excusó, de forma tan ilógica, que hiso que más de uno tratara de contener inútilmente una carcajada.

Dejó el libro que había estado entre su mano sobre el pupitre, y tomando un trozo de tiza que se encontraba en los bordes de madera del pizarrón, se giró hacia este y empezó a escribir algo allí. Pronto, aunque su letra era algo chueca y torcida, los alumnos pudieron leer claramente, "Kakashi Hatake".

-Ése es mi nombre. Como ya saben, yo seré su profesor de literatura.-Dijo el peliplateado, subrayando las palabras que había escrito, con la tiza.-En vista de que faltan…-Antes de continuar con su frase, se estiró un poco las largas mangas de su camisa para echarle una ojeada a su reloj de pulso.-menos de cinco minutos para su primer recreo, y aún no tengo preparado el tema de la siguiente clase, dejaremos las presentaciones y todo eso para mañana.

Ante sus palabras, más de uno lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Kakashi se dirigió hasta el pupitre, y estirando la silla de madera frente a este, se sentó en ella, subiendo y cruzando sus piernas sobre la mesa de metal. No había nadie en el aquel salón que no se encontrara observando sorprendida e incrédulamente, el inusual y relajado comportamiento de aquel profesor.

-Escuchen, no pueden salir aún, pero como falta poco para el receso, permitiré que charlen entre ustedes y escuchen música mientras esperan.-Les dijo el misterioso hombre, mientras tomaba su pequeño libro nuevamente y retomaba su lectura.-Prohibido levantarse de sus puestos, gritar o fomentar desorden.-Finalizó sin mirarles, pasando una página del libro con su dedo.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio dentro del aula, mientras que los estudiantes analizaban y comprendían las palabras del peliplateado. En su lugar, cualquier otro profesor habría aprovechado esos cinco minutos restantes para hablar y hablar sobre sus proyectos y demás planes futuros durante ese año escolar, y aunque estaban agradecidos por la total despreocupación e informalidad de su profesor de literatura, aquello no dejaba de sorprenderles.

-¿Hum?-Kakashi alzó la vista de su pequeño libro, dirigiéndola hacia sus estudiantes, quienes aún se encontraban en completo silencio, observándole con incredulidad.-Valla, pensé que les gustaría mi sugerencia. ¿Debería dar clases entonces?

Luego de aquella frase, y casi automáticamente, los jóvenes desviaron su atención de él enseguida, charlando y bromeando entre ellos. Otros se colocaron los audífonos, y encendiendo sus diferentes tipos de reproductores, recostaron sus cabezas sobre la superficie de sus sillas. Kakashi suspiró con pesadez para luego volver a posar la vista sobre las páginas de su libro.

El timbre sonó más pronto de lo esperado, para alivio de muchos. Ni siquiera había terminado de resonar el último y penetrante "ring", cuando la mitad del colegio ya se encontraba en los pasillos y en el jardín. Para el inspector Hayate fue como estar en medio de una estampida de rinocerontes, o algo parecido, cuando todos los estudiantes salieron a paso rápido de sus salones, con la intención de estirar un poco sus piernas y descansar sus adormecidos traseros.

-No sé porque me recuerda al personaje de un videojuego o algo.-Decía Choji, refiriéndose a su nuevo profesor de literatura, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y recostaba su espalda contra una pared. A su lado, Gaara bebía agua de una pequeña y metálica fuente, mientras que Neji y Naruto se encontraban frente a él. Este último llevó las manos a su nunca, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación.

-Es algo raro, pero creo que me caerá bien.-Ante el comentario del Namikaze, Neji asintió levemente.

-¿Kakashi Hatake, eh?-Gaara pasó el dorso de su mano por una esquina de su labio inferior, deteniendo así, una pequeña gotita de agua que amenazaba con deslizarse por su barbilla.-Aún no me toca con él.

-Es alguien muy… particular.-Calificó Neji.-Parece todo, menos un profesor.

-Si, usa una extraña máscara y habla como si quisiera bostezar a cada momento… no lo sé, ya dije que me parece un tipo extraño.-Coincidió el rubio Namikaze, alzándose de hombros.

-¿Una máscara, dices?-Repitió el pelirrojo incrédulo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.-Me gustaría verlo.

-Tengo hambre.-Se quejó Choji repentinamente, llevando una mano hasta su estomago, el cuál produjo una serie de sonidos parecidos a un gruñido, en cuanto este pronunció aquella frase. Los tres chicos que le acompañaban se carcajearon levemente.

-Que novedad.-Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del Akimichi, y desacomodaba sus castaños y alborotados cabellos.

-¿Van a acompañarme a la cafetería o no?-Preguntó el castaño, mientras despegaba su espalda de la pared.

-En realidad pensaba ir al salón de Ino.-El rubio extrajo su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego empezar a revisarlo.- En clase de historia recibí un mensaje de ella, Sakura y Matsuri quedaron en otro salón, así que le prometí que iría a visitarla en el primer recreo.

-Iré con Naruto.-Gaara señaló al rubio junto a él con el pulgar. Choji dirigió su vista hacia Neji, y este tan sólo le sonrió.

-Te acompaño, viejo, yo también tengo un poco de hambre.-Dicho aquello por parte del Hyuuga, el grupo de chicos se dividió en dos partes, con Naruto y Gaara dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos dentro de la academia, y Neji y Choji caminando hacia la cafetería, la cual se encontraba cerca de los salones de preescolar.

**-0-**

-Debí haberme negado, después de todo es mi recreo.

Matsuri largó un suspiro de resignación, mientras caminaba con pesadez por el vacío y silencioso pasillo que alojaba los salones de sexto año con énfasis en el área comercial. Aquellos grupos comenzaban clases al siguiente día, por lo que no era extraño el no encontrar a nadie merodeando por aquel piso.

Entre sus manos llevaba un folder crema, lleno de desconocidos documentos, con el cual jugueteaba, pasándoselo con agilidad de una mano a otra. La profesora de historia le había pedido el favor de que pasara por él a la recepción y luego se lo entregara a ella misma, y aquello no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto, si la recepción no fuera el punto más alejado de su nuevo salón, y aquella mujer de pecas y alborotada melena azabache, no le hubiese pedido aquello, justo cuando el timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo sonó. ¿Por qué no pudo enviarla por esos documentos en mitad de su clase?, con las ganas que tenía de evadir ése estúpido ensayo que les hiso escribir sobre su opinión acerca de época feudal, ella habría aceptado gustosa.

-Y allí van mi refresco y mi trozo de pizza.-Decía la castaña, mirando de reojo un pequeño reloj digital pegado a la pared de aquel pasillo, comprobando que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que el primer receso terminara.-Ya no tendré tiempo de ir a la cafetería. Más le vale a esa estúpida vieja…

La frase de la chica se vio interrumpida por dos manos que rodearon sus caderas por detrás, con delicadeza, pero firmemente a la vez. Un repentino y ardiente calor empezó a recorrer las mejillas de la Orihime, mientras sentía una respiración acompasada y cálida chocar contra la piel expuesta de su cuello. Quiso moverse, pero aquellas manos aferradas a sus caderas se lo impidieron, al tiempo que unos labios se paseaban con lentitud por una de sus mejillas. Matsuri cerró sus ojos con suavidad por unos segundos, dejándose embriagar por aquel repentino aroma masculino que se coló traviesamente por sus fosas nasales.

Pero entonces, aquella vocecita escondida en un recóndito lugar de su cabeza, esa que le pedía a gritos, aparentemente no demasiado fuertes, que se detuviera, poco a poco fue cobrando más y más fuerza, y la chica pudo al fin separarse de aquella silueta tras de ella, alejando de sus caderas con bastante rudeza, aquellas manos que las sostenían sin ninguna intención de soltarlas. La joven sabía bien de quien se trataba. Le había sabido identificar desde el primer momento en el que sus pieles hicieron contacto, aún así, se volteó para poder enfrentarle.

-Gaara…-Susurró entre dientes, con el seño fruncido y los puños cerrados e inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo frente a ella esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que a Matsuri se le antojó demasiado diabólica.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Preguntó el chico, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz hacia los alrededores, para luego clavar sus divertidas orbes esmeraldas fijamente en la joven. Esta hiso un gesto extraño.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Respondió desafiante. El chico dio un paso hacia a ella, acercándose un poco más, aún sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me importa mucho.-Dijo, avanzando otro paso hacia ella. La castaña seguía sin moverse, observándole con furia, mientras apretaba con aún más fuerza, el folder en su mano, casi achurándole.-Fui hasta los pasillos de tercer año con Naruto sólo para verte… pero no estabas. Entonces te encuentro sin tus amigas, merodeando por estos pasillos vacios.

-Yo no te pedí que fueras a verme.-El joven ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes. Avanzó otro paso más, hasta lograr acorralar la Orihime, entre la pared más cercana y su cuerpo, sin embargo, esta no mostró signo alguno de nerviosismo.

Gaara dirigió su vista hacia la carpeta que Matsuri sostenía con fuerza en una de sus manos.- ¿Has venido a buscar eso?

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.-La chica colocó la mano con la cuál sostenía aquel folder tras su espalda en un acto inconsciente.

-Je, ¿así que eres la nueva mandadera de los profesores?-Se burló el chico.

-Cállate, lo hice porque es el primer día y no quiero ser mal vista por ellos.- Matsuri pareció enfurecer aún más al caer en cuenta de que de alguna forma, había terminado por revelarle a Gaara lo que se encontraba haciendo. El chico sonrió nuevamente, y ella se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué te importa?-Respondió él con arrogancia, visiblemente divertido, mientras se inclinaba para acercar su rostro al de la chica. Esta cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un acto instintivo, como si esperase un golpe o un disparo.- ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es una suerte para mi haberte encontrado por aquí solita.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de golpe. La sorpresa grabada en su oscura mirada, era fácilmente legible.-¿A... A que te refieres?

-Ya que no hay nadie que nos este observando, supongo que no te molestará que haga esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera protestar, el pelirrojo atrapó con fuerza la muñeca de su mano libre, y aferrando nuevamente su otra mano a su cadera, apegó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, sintiendo la calidez de la chica recorrerle. Ella se removió inquieta, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de aquel agarre. El folder calló al piso, y las hojas que contenía se esparcieron por doquier.

Gaara acercó sus labios a los de la castaña, rozándolos con lentitud y cautela, mientras que ella desviaba su rostro para evitar que hubiera más contacto entre sus bocas. El joven sonrió, volviendo a alcanzar los pequeños labios de ella con los suyos, ahora presionando un poco más fuerte para hacer definitiva aquella unión.

-Sue-suéltame.- Balbuceó ella contra los labios del pelirrojo, que comenzaban a moverse sin ningún tipo de delicadeza sobre los suyos. Buscó la entrepierna del chico con su rodilla, queriendo clavar esta allí, y provocarle así un inmenso dolor. Por el momento, era la única alternativa que se le ocurría para lograr zafarse, puesto que los golpes que propiciaba con su mano libre sobre el hombro del joven, no parecían tener efecto, pero entonces, él mordió indoloramente con lujuria su labio inferior, y aquella idea se borró por completo de su cabeza. Esa idea, y todos sus demás pensamientos.

Poco a poco, aquel ritmo salvaje con el cuál él había dado inicio a aquel beso, fue desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en una danza lenta y suave que de un momento a otro, ella empezó a corresponder. Fue una reacción casi automática, inconsciente. La agradable sensación de los labios de él contra los suyos, y la cercanía casi enloquecedora de sus cuerpos le hacían querer permanecer siempre de aquella forma.

Pero entonces aquella vocecita resonó una vez más en su cabeza, pidiéndole nuevamente que se detuviera. Tal y como la vez anterior, comenzó como un leve susurro fácil de ignorar, pero de repente, pasó de de ser un tenue sonido interno, a un pensamiento de urgencia que ocupaba toda su mente.

Y ella rápidamente le obedeció.

Atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico, para luego apretar con fuerza, sintiendo como rasgaba la carne con aquella mordida. Gaara se alejó inmediatamente de ella, lanzando un casi inaudible quejido, mientras posaba una mano bajo su boca, sintiendo como un líquido cálido humedecía la punta de sus dedos. Era sangre.

Al instante, experimentó el ardor que produjo la mano de ella estampada en su mejilla. Tal había sido la fuerza del impacto de aquella cachetada, que Gaara tenía el presentimiento de que esa zona de su rostro estaría cálida y rojiza por un buen par de horas.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un atrevido!-Exclamó la castaña, emanante de furia, mientras se agachaba para recoger las hojas que habían caído al suelo con total rapidez. El pelirrojo se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, tomando entre sus manos algunos de los documentos, pero antes de pasárselos a la chica, esta se los arrebató con brusquedad. El chico sonrió, y ante esto, ella simplemente pareció enfurecer más.-Tú… ¡De verdad eres insoportable!

Y aquello fue lo último que salió de sus labios, justo antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y saliera corriendo hacia las escaleras, no sin antes empujar al pelirrojo para que cayera sentado en el piso. Este permaneció unos segundos en aquella postura, mientras observaba en dirección por donde acababa de marcharse la chica.

Sonrió.

Su mejilla aún ardía, y el sabor metálico de su sangre permanecía en su boca. Pero le encantaba, Matsuri le encantaba. Era explosiva, salvaje y rebelde.

Y aquella no era la primera vez que la besaba, tampoco la primera vez que ella le cacheteaba, o le hería de cualquier forma.

Pero estaba bien, porque sus rasguños, moretones y marcas, aunque doliesen un poco, eran el recuerdo de que había podido probar sus labios, una vez más.

El sonido del timbre, agudo y chirriante, fue lo que trajo sus pensamiento nuevamente a la realidad, y luego de ponerse de pie, él también se dirigió hacia las escaleras con lentitud, para regresar a su salón de clases.

**-0-**

El resto del día transcurrió lento y aburrido, por lo que llegó a volverse un tanto exasperante para muchos. Las tres horas de clase antes del segundo receso se tornaron particularmente muy pesadas, ni hablar de las dos últimas horas antes de la salida, en las cuales más de uno se la pasaba con la vista clavada en el reloj, con la esperanza de que los minutos transcurrieran de forma rápida para poder finalmente deleitarse con el sonido de lo que sería el último timbrazo de aquel día. Choji había dicho la frase "Tengo hambre", un total de siete veces, Neji las tenía exactamente contadas. Naruto por su parte, se había simplemente dormido durante la hora de geografía, la última. Reposaba su rubia cabeza sobre la superficie de su silla, roncando levemente. El chico Hyuuga ya le había escuchado decir alguna que otra frase en sueños durante aquel lapso.

Finalmente, el timbre resonó con fuerza, y por primera vez en el día, en lugar de ser un molesto y desesperante sonido, se volvió repentinamente la mejor de las melodías. Naruto despertó inmediatamente, casi como si hubiera programado su cuerpo para aquello. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de sacar el libro de aquella materia… no se había molestado en sacar absolutamente nada de su morral durante la clase, por lo que simplemente descolgó esta del respaldar de su silla y se guindó una de las tiras en su hombro. Aún soñoliento, susurró un "nos vemos" a Neji a y Choji, para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta del salón, por la cuál no tardó en desaparecer.

-Seguro que en cuanto ponga un pie dentro de su habitación caerá como un muerto sobre la cama otra vez.-Comentó Neji sonriente, mientras deslizaba el cierre de su morral e ingresaba dentro de ella, su libro de geografía, aquel que había sacado de su bolsa, más no había abierto. A su alrededor, las pocas personas que quedaban en el salón comenzaban a abandonarlo poco a poco, dejándolo casi vacío.

-Pues no será el único.- Choji abrió enormemente su boca en un bostezo, mientras se colgaba la bolsa en uno de sus hombros.

-¿Cómo te vas?-Preguntó el Hyuuga, tomando también las tiras de su morral entre sus manos.- ¿Vienen por ti o necesitas que te de un aventón hasta tu casa?

El castaño Akimichi negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón.-Me quedaré un rato en la oficina de papá, queda a pocas cuadras de aquí, iré caminando. Gracias de todos modos, viejo. Nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, adiós.

El Hyuuga observó al regordete chico salir del aula de clases, y después de echarse el morral en los hombros, le imitó, tomando el pasillo que le conducía a la recepción del colegio. Una vez allí, le pidió amablemente a la secretaria de lentes y cortos cabellos rubios que atendía tras una pequeña ventana, que le pasara el formulario para detallar lo que serían la hora y fecha de las audiciones para aquellos que querían formar parte del equipo de futbol americano. En dicho papel también escribió algunos requisitos con los que tendrían que cumplir los que aspiraban a pertenecer al equipo, tales como la estatura y peso promedios, según las posiciones que quisieran ocupar dentro del campo. Luego de finalizar, tomó una pequeña tachuela de las miles que había dentro de una caja de cartón forrada con papel para envolver regalos. Se despidió de la secretaria, y comenzó a caminar hacia el mural de anuncios más cercano, situado en los pasillos de quinto año.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a marcar las teclas numéricas de su teléfono móvil, para luego llevarse el aparato a la oreja. Pronto pudo oír, tras una serie de pausados timbrados, la voz del chofer de la familia, contestarle con un muy formal y educado saludo, a pesar de que Neji le había recalcado incontables veces que no tenía que comportarse de aquella forma con él. Rápidamente le indicó que pasara a recogerlo, puesto que sus clases ya habían terminado. Este le contestó con un simple y corto "enseguida, señor", para luego colgarle. El castaño regresó el celular a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras divisaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia el mural de anuncios. Cuando estuvo frente a la pizarra llena de coloridos folletos y figuras, clavó allí la hoja que anteriormente había estado llenando en la recepción.

Luego de aquello, caminó presuroso hasta el primer piso de aquel enorme y estructurado edificio, y una vez que hubo traspasado las puertas de entrada y salida, pudo divisar a lo lejos el _porsche cayenne gts _en negro perteneciente a su familia, estacionado en uno de los aparcamientos internos de la academia. El Hyuuga empezó a correr hacia el lujoso coche en cuanto le hubo reconocido, llegando a este en unos pocos segundos. Tomó la manigueta de la puerta, y luego de abrirla, ingresó al auto rápidamente.

-Llegaste rápido, Yasu.-Notó el joven de orbes perla, mientras que el carro se ponía en marcha.

-No quería hacerle esperar, señor.-El joven chofer de verdosos y alborotados cabellos sonrió, ajustándose el kepi negro que tenía bordado al frente el emblema de la familia Hyuuga: un circulo amarillo con una especie de llama roja en el centro.-Además estaba cerca de por aquí, cumpliendo con unos encargos que su tío me ordenó.

Neji fijó su vista hacia los vacíos asientos traseros, mediante el retrovisor.- ¿Dónde está Hinata?-Cuestionó.

-Ya he pasado por ella, a la misma hora que fui a recoger a la señorita Hanabi.-Explicó Yasu mientras giraba el timón del auto hacia la derecha.- Al parecer, los lunes la señorita Hinata sale temprano.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y que tal su primer día, señor?-Preguntó Yasu de forma agradable. La mirada de aburrimiento que Neji le dedicó, prácticamente le revelaron la respuesta que el chico le daría, incluso antes de que la pronunciara.

-Una mierda.-Contestó con pesadez Neji, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cristal polarizado de la ventana. Yasu soltó una leve carcajada ante las palabras del joven Hyuuga.

El resto del trayecto hacia la residencia Hyuuga transcurrió en absoluto silencio, salvo por algunas maldiciones que soltaba Yasu en voz baja, contra alguno que otro conductor impertinente que eventual y desafortunadamente se atravesaba en su camino.

Luego de que el joven chofer girara el coche un par de veces hacia la izquierda, y siguiera recto por una calle un tanto extensa, Neji pudo al fin divisar la enorme mansión que le servía como hogar. Una vez frente al gran portón automático de la casa, Yasu se bajó del coche para tocar el pequeño timbre situado en una esquina de este. Ambos esperaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el portón comenzara a deslizarse con rapidez sobre el riel, permitiendo el ingreso del auto a la residencia. Luego de recorrer el camino ladrillado que atravesaba el verdoso y amplio jardín, Yasu dejó a Neji en la entrada de la mansión, y luego se marchó en busca de los aparcamientos situados en la parte trasera de la casa.

El castaño joven por su parte, subió los cuatro peldaños de la escalera del portal, y una vez frente a la enorme e imponente puerta de madera, presionó el timbre para luego ser recibido por una muchacha joven que vestía de mucama, con un traje corto y delantal. Esta le saludó con una cálida sonrisa a la cual Neji correspondió de inmediato, mientras entraba en la casa.

La mansión Hyuuga estaba notablemente divida en dos partes. Al entrar, lo primero que podía divisarse eran dos enormes escaleras marmoleadas, que se unían en el centro de la planta alta. El subir por el lado de la escalera que estaba situado en la esquina derecha, conduciría directo a las habitaciones de Neji y su madre. En aquel pasillo también había una sala de interacción familiar, y un cuarto de estudios, que antes habría hecho el papel de una oficina. Por otro lado, al subir por las escaleras en la esquina izquierda de la mansión, se llegaría al pasillo que alojaba los dormitorios de Hinata, Hanabi y el padre de estas. Dicho pasillo también tenía una pequeña sala de entretenimiento, y una especie de mini biblioteca. Ambas partes estaban lo suficientemente alejadas unas de otras como para hacer el papel de dos casas separadas, en lugar de una sola. Sin embargo, a la hora de comer, la familia entera debía concurrir al enorme comedor, situado en una de las salas de la planta baja. La cocina, habitaciones de servidumbre y demás salones, también quedaban ubicados en la parte de abajo. Arriba, justamente en el centro, donde se topaban ambos lados de las escaleras, había dos grandes y unidas puertas de madera. Tras ellas estaba situado el enorme salón en donde se llevaban a cabo toda clase de reuniones y celebraciones organizadas por la familia.

-Jovencito Neji, ¿desea usted comer antes de tomar una ducha, o quiere que le prepare un baño ahora?-Preguntó amablemente, la mucama que antes le había recibido.

Neji negó lentamente con la cabeza, descolgándose la bolsa de su hombro para luego tirarla sobre uno de los sillones que había en el recibidor.-No te preocupes Yuri, no tengo hambre, sólo iré a la cocina por un refresco y tomaré una siesta.-Ante las palabras del chico, la sirvienta sólo asintió levemente, tomando el plumero que antes había dejado en la esquina de las escaleras izquierdas, para luego subir con rapidez por estas, y desaparecer tras una de las puertas.

Neji dirigió sus orbes perladas hacia las puertas en el centro de la planta alta. Le pareció extraño el hecho de encontrarlas abiertas de par en par, con la intensa luz del uno de los enormes candelabros, iluminando el corredor, y parte de la planta baja. Un aire frio y agradable también ingresaba desde allí, removiendo las cortinas del recibidor.

A Hanabi le gustaba mucho hacer sus deberes escolares allí, debido a la iluminación, tranquilidad y silencio del lugar, y es que aquel era uno de los sitios menos concurridos de la mansión, tanto por los sirvientes como por los miembros de la familia, cuando no era utilizado. Ni siquiera tenía muebles dentro de él. Teniendo en mente que se trataba de su pequeña prima quien se encontraba en allí, el chico simplemente se alzó de hombros y se encaminó hasta la cocina.

Y justo allí, en aquella mínima fracción de segundos que le restaron el cruzar del borde de las escaleras, a uno de los pasillos más cercanos, lo sintió.

Era una masa espesa y helada… y había aterrizado sobre su cabeza. Una pequeña gota de eso se deslizó por el puente de su nariz rápidamente, y aquello le permitió conocer su color: era rosa, un rosa bastante claro. Neji embarró la punta de su dedo índice con aquel líquido, y luego se lo llevó a la boca, comprobando así sus sospechas.

-¿Helado?-Susurró incrédulo, una vez que aquel conocido sabor recorrió las papilas gustativas de su lengua.

Dio un par de pasos en reversa, regresando hasta el borde de las escaleras. Si, aquello era definitivamente helado, helado de cerezas.

Le había caído helado de cerezas en la cabeza… ¿desde arriba? ¿Desde el salón de fiestas?

Fijó su vista en marmoleado barandal del corredor en donde se unían las escaleras, justamente donde había recibido el cremoso impacto, y lo único que pudo divisar, lo único que en realidad captó su atención de sobre manera, fueron un par de ojos, que no eran precisamente los de la pequeña Hanabi, ni mucho menos los de alguien conocido. Aquellos orbes eran profundos, expresivos, y grandes, bastante grandes. Pudo distinguir en ellos un lindo color caoba, y le miraban fijamente a él, con un latente brillo de preocupación, como si acabase de cometer el peor de los crímenes.

La silueta dueña de aquella mirada desconocida, descendió rápida e inmediatamente por las escaleras, en cuanto le hubo divisado. Neji no pudo identificar otra cosa de esa persona que no fueran sus achocolatados y brillantes ojos. Se sentía extraño, jamás algo como eso había podido captar tanto su atención, o al menos, no hasta el punto de analizar cada uno de sus detalles en cuestión de segundos. Incluso había conseguido olvidarse de la incomoda sensación de pegajosidad que el helado comenzaba a dejar en su cabeza al derretirse.

-¡Lo siento!-Una voz femenina resonó fuertemente en medio del espacioso recibidor, produciendo un casi imperceptible eco. A pesar de aquella exclamación sonó estentórea e intranquila, a Neji le pareció que era tono de voz agradable, delicado.

Saliendo rápidamente de su ensimismamiento, Neji se volteó hacia la autora de aquella frase: una delgada chica de castaños cabellos atados en dos altos y curiosamente enrollados moñitos. Vestía una corta falda tableada de cuadros grises, y una camiseta estilo polo, que llevaba por fuera de la falda. No tenía zapatos, únicamente un par de medias blancas cubrían sus pies.

-_El uniforme de Constantia._-Pensó Neji, identificando rápidamente las vestimentas de aquella joven.-_Ha de ser una compañera de Hinata._

La mirada del chico viajó desde el rostro aniñado e intensamente sonrojado de la chica, hasta el final de sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su piel era bastante blanca, pero a la vez un tono naturalmente rojizo recorría toda extensión visible de esta, dándole un aspecto de tenue bronceado. Le llamó la atención la forma en la que aquella falda enmarcaba sus amplias caderas, esas que le invitaban a recorrer con la vista las delineadas curvas de su pequeña cintura.

Su madre le había sabido inculcar con el paso del tiempo, que el pasear la vista descaradamente por el cuerpo de una mujer, era un gesto de muy mala educación, y no queriendo decepcionarla, Neji siempre había sido muy conservador en aquel aspecto, a diferencia de sus amigos, pero en aquel momento, recorrer con su mirada la silueta de aquella chica fue algo que el joven Hyuuga, y sin saber muy bien el por qué, simplemente fue incapaz de evitar, olvidándose por primera vez, de la mala impresión que podría causar, o la estúpida expresión que seguramente estaba envolviendo su rostro en aquel instante.

Pero entonces, su mirada volvió a posarse en los ojos de la joven, aquellos que seguían viéndole con una perceptible culpabilidad desde el último peldaño de las escaleras izquierdas, donde ella se encontraba.

Neji volvió perderse nuevamente en aquel profundo y destellante caoba que encerraba aquella mirada y tembló levemente. La sensación que le producía el observar a aquella muchacha fijamente era agradable, pero aún así muy, muy extraña. Era como si su mirada tuviera una especie de magnetismo, que de alguna forma desconocida, le obligaba a no despegar sus ojos de los de ella, aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, aquello no era algo que le molestara o incomodara.

-¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad!-Y la voz de aquella joven volvió a escucharse en el recibidor. Neji pareció despertar de un largo sueño, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquella mirada estaba ahora frente a él, cerca, muy cerca.-No era mi intención, de veras no quise hacerlo. Lo siento…-Seguía disculpándose ella, mientras que el Hyuuga intentaba comprender, o al menos interceptar sus palabras, pero aquella inesperada cercanía de ella hacia él parecía haberle bloqueado gran parte de su mente. ¿En que momento fue que ella logró acercarse a él?

-Yo… quiero decir… no debes…-Titubeó él, buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla, y las había encontrado, sin embargo, quien en aquella ocasión no parecía querer colaborar era su lengua, la cual repentinamente, y para sorpresa de Neji, parecía simplemente adormilada. La chica, por otro lado, seguía observándole con preocupación, y aparentemente, sin haber escuchado ni una sola de las pocas palabras que con tanto esfuerzo, él había pronunciado.

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Una estúpida!-La castaña llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, en un claro acto de frustración. Neji sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad, como si quisiera, con dicha acción, reanimar cada parte de su cuerpo que se había quedado pasmada, pero aquello no pareció tener dicho significado para la chica frente a él, quien al verlo hacer aquello, pareció enrojecer aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible.- ¿Estas enojado, verdad?-Preguntó con suavidad, como si temiera el escuchar su respuesta, sin embargo, su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto casi al instante.-¡Por supuesto que lo estas! es decir, ¿quién no lo estaría?

-No, no debes preocuparte, en serio no…

-¡Soy un completo desastre! ¡Argh!-Le interrumpió ella, gruñendo fuertemente.-Mamá siempre dice que ponga más cuidado en las cosas, pero yo… yo simplemente… ¡Argh!-Volvió a gruñir, mientras estrellaba la palma de su mano contra su frente.-Seguro debes estar odiándome.-Dijo tras largar un suspiro, aún con la mano pegada en su frente. Ante aquella frase, Neji abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-¡No!-Exclamó fuertemente, sintiendo una extraña, pero urgente necesidad de evitar a toda costa que ella pensara aquello. La chica le miró incrédula, pestañando rápida y repetitivamente, y Neji sonrió satisfecho. Aparentemente había logrado captar, de una vez por todas, su atención.-Es decir, no estoy enojado, no te preocupes, en serio.-El Hyuuga fijó su vista en los barandales del corredor, justamente en el centro, donde yacía una enorme copa de cristal volteada, de la cual se desprendían pequeñas gotas que caían en el suelo del recibidor, empezando a formar un pequeño charco rosa.- Puedo entender que se trató de un accidente, y sólo eso.

-¿En serio no estás enojado?-Cuestionó la chica, con ambas cejas levemente levantadas. Su tono de voz, y la expresión que envolvía su rostro, eran los de una pequeña niña que está a punto de comenzar a lloriquear. Neji volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad.

-En serio no lo estoy.-Respondió él con firmeza, y ante aquello, una enorme sonrisa de alivio poco a poco fue apareciendo en las facciones de la joven frente a él.

Neji sintió un cosquilleo casi doloroso removerse bajo la piel de sus mejillas, al observar los finos labios de la chica curvarse hacia arriba. El color durazno que recorría su rostro, ahora no tan sonrojado, y el alegre brillo que vestía sus intensos ojos marrones hicieron que por segunda vez volviera a perder la noción de todo, y de todos.

-¿Tenten?-La voz de Hinata, tan suave y gentil como siempre, hiso eco en los pensamientos del castaño. La ojiperla estaba de pie en uno de los peldaños más altos de las escaleras izquierdas. Ella también vestía el uniforme de la academia Constantia aún, y entre sus manos, sostenía una pequeña copa de cristal con helado de cerezas dentro de esta. Neji le sonrió al verla, y ella, al divisarle, rápidamente descendió por las escaleras.- ¿Qué… que sucedió?-Preguntó escéptica, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Su vista viajó desde el charco de helado que se había formado por el constante goteo de la copa, hasta la cabeza de su primo, la cual tenía un aspecto húmedo y pegajoso.

-Fue mi culpa, Hinata.-La castaña mordió su labio inferior, mientras apretaba el borde su camiseta.-Tropecé con una de las mucamas mientras salía del salón, y le hice tirar las sabanas que llevaba, así que le ayude a recogerlas y puse la copa de helado en el borde.-La joven señaló el centro de las escaleras, donde las gotas de helado seguían cayendo con rapidez, una tras otra.-Cuando fui a tomarla de nuevo, se resbaló de mis manos y el helado cayó encima de…-La chica se volteó hacia el Hyuuga con gesto de extrañeza, levantando levemente una de sus cejas. Hinata dio un pequeño respingo.

-Ne-Neji.-Dijo rápidamente la Hyuuga, completando la inconclusa frase de la castaña. Su primo se volteó hacia ella enseguida.-Lo siento… no… no había tenido oportunidad de… presentarlos.-Hinata señaló a la joven en gesto formal.-Ella es Tenten… mi amiga de la cuál… te hablé. Se mudo aquí hace poco.

Neji extendió su mano hacia la castaña, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. La chica rápidamente correspondió el gesto, tomando la mano del joven para estrecharla amistosamente. El roce de sus pieles fue rápido, un simple y gentil apretón, sin embargo, Neji pudo sentir un leve hormigueo recorrer la yema de sus dedos ante la calidez emanante de la piel de Tenten.

-Neji es… mi primo, Tenten.

-Es… un placer conocerte, Neji.-Las mejillas de Tenten adquirieron un tono rosado, mientras ella colocaba las manos tras su espalda. Algo se removió de forma extraña en el interior del chico Hyuuga cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias…-Dijo sonriente el ojiperla, pasando una mano por sus mojados cabellos. Ante aquella frase, tanto Tenten como Hinata se carcajearon levemente, la primera con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas que antes.-Pero lo mismo digo, Tenten.

-Lo siento.-Volvió a disculparse la chica, clavando su vista en el suelo. Neji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, su prima le interrumpió.

-Tenten… la-la película…-Al escuchar aquello, la castaña dio un pequeño saltito.

-Es cierto.-Tenten dirigió su vista hacia pequeño charquito de helado que se había formado en el suelo del recibidor.-Pero supongo que antes debo limpiar este desastre.

-No te preocupes por eso, le diré a Yuri que se encargue.- Neji sacudió su mano, restándole importancia a aquello.

-¿Y tú?-Cuestionó Tenten rápidamente.- ¿No necesitas una toalla o algo?

Neji llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonriendo despreocupado.-No, tranquila. Enseguida subiré y me daré una ducha.

-Oh… de acuerdo.-La chica volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo, entrelazando sus manos fuertemente.

-Se-será mejor que nos… apresuremos… o comenzará se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca, tras decir aquello. Tenten simplemente asintió, caminando hacia las escaleras, con la Hyuuga siguiéndole de cerca.

Neji siguió de pie en el recibidor, observando a ambas chicas, subir los peldaños de las escaleras izquierdas. De repente, Tenten se detuvo, dirigiendo su vista hacia él, y pronto, el joven Hyuuga pudo divisar en su rostro, una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa. Neji sintió la extraña necesidad de pellizcarse la piel del brazo para asegurarse de que aquello no era producto de su imaginación, pero al divisar el perceptible brillo de picardía latente en los enormes ojos de la chica, toda duda se disipó. Era real. Ella de verdad le sonreía, y esta vez, ni una sola pisca de vergüenza o culpabilidad estaba presente en sus facciones. Era una sonrisa diferente… una muy, muy linda sonrisa.

El chico correspondió el gesto al instante, y luego de aquello, ella retomó su camino, subiendo con más rapidez que antes los escalones. Neji rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, quien iba unos cuantos escalones atrás de Tenten.

-Hinata.-Le llamó, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la peli azul le escuchase. Esta se giró hacia él enseguida.

-¿Shi?-Respondió, con la cuchara del helado dentro de su boca. Neji miró a Tenten, quien seguía subiendo las escaleras sin detenerse, para luego dirigir sus inusuales orbes hasta su prima, quien enseguida pudo notar un deje de sagacidad en su expresión traviesa.- ¡Ne-Neji!-Exclamó ella bastante ruborizada, pues bien sabía lo que su primo le había querido transmitir con aquel gesto. El castaño soltó una silenciosa carcajada y guiñándole un ojo a su prima, se volteó, procediendo a caminar hasta las escaleras derechas, por las cuales empezó a ascender con gran rapidez.

Hinata, por su parte, no pudo evitar el soltar una risilla cuando ya no estuvo bajo la mirada de Neji. Su primo a veces podría ser algo impertinente e inoportuno, pero ella no podía negar que él le divertía mucho. Ella realmente lo quería como si se tratase de su hermano, y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pronto, ella también retomó el camino hasta su habitación, apresurándose en subir por las enormes escaleras.

**-0-**

Matsuri introdujo la pequeña y metálica llave en el cerrojo de la puerta principal, y luego de darle un par de vueltas a la misma, pudo escuchar el leve chasquido que produjo el pestillo al correrse.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos en la entrada, con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

Suspiró.

Si tan solo tuviera la habilidad de alargar o acortar el tiempo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo habría hecho eterno su día en la academia. Todo, con tal de retrasar su llegada a aquel lecho de problemas y soledad al cuál, a pesar de todo, ella solía llamar hogar.

Resignada, empujó levemente la puerta hacia adentro, y acto seguido, cruzó el marco de la entrada. Ya dentro, en el recibidor, el silencio absoluto que reinaba en la casa era casi desesperante. Su madre aún no llegaba de trabajar, y su padre había partido la semana anterior a uno de sus repentinos viajes de negocios, esos que Matsuri sabía bien, eran sólo una excusa para mantenerse al margen de aquel infierno silencioso y rutinario en el cuál se había convertido su casa.

La Orihime dirigió su vista hacia el perchero vertical junto a la puerta de entrada, enfocando su atención en una chamarra beige algo desgastada, que colgaba solitaria sobre uno de los brazos de madera. Aquella prenda pertenecía a su hermana mayor, por lo que la castaña dedujo enseguida que esta ya había llegado a casa.

Matsuri dio unos cuantos pasos a la entrada de la cocina, pero justo a mitad de camino, se detuvo, descartando la idea de ir a preparase algo de comer. Sabía bien que si ingería alimento alguno, sería un gesto de ansiedad y nada más. Su humor se había encargado de robarle todo apetito que ella pudiera poseer. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta las escaleras, subiendo cada peldaño de estas con desgano.

Aunque la idea de ir directo a su cuarto, darse un baño y luego sumirse en el más profundo de los sueños era más que tentadora, no pudo evitar detenerse en medio del corredor, frente a la puerta que estaba justo antes de su dormitorio.

Matsuri no supo si aquello fue una conducta impulsiva, curiosidad, o simplemente un presentimiento, pero allí estaba, recargada de medio lado contra aquella puerta, con una de sus orejas pegadas a esta, tratando de identificar algún sonido, como si de una especie de censor se tratase.

Al principio, lo único que podía percibir era un zumbido constante y tenue. La castaña supo identificarlo enseguida como el sonido que hacían las aletas del ventilador de techo al girar.

Permaneció unos segundos más en aquella posición, sin oír nada más que aquella repetitiva vibración. Aburrida, y sin escuchar alguna otra cosa, decidió retomar su camino hacia su habitación, más justo antes de que lograse despegar del todo su oreja de aquella superficie, el sonido de unos cajones abriéndose y cerrándose constante y fuertemente volvieron a atraer su atención.

Cada vez que una nueva gaveta era abierta, algo removía de forma desordenada las cosas que esta guardaba dentro, como si buscase algo con desesperación. De repente, luego de abrirse el último cajón, se produjo un pequeño silencio, que concluyó con el sonido de una silla arrastrándose, y posteriormente, el roce de algún objeto filoso contra una especie de papel.

Matsuri cerró con fuerza sus manos, y apretó sus dientes, adquiriendo una rígida postura. Resistiéndose a dejar que aquello continuara, tomó entre sus manos la perilla de aquella puerta,-que para su suerte, no tenía hechado el pestillo-y le giró con rapidez, empujándola fuertemente.

Su mirada enfurecida se posó inmediatamente sobre su hermana: en una delgada joven de largos cabellos marrones, y unos grandes ojos del mismo color, bajo los cuales se dibujaban unas profundas ojeras malvas, que le daban a su mirada un aspecto cansado y vacío. Usaba una pañoleta color negra sobre su cabeza, y permanecía sentada sobre la metálica silla de un escritorio observando fijamente a Matsuri, con un deje de frialdad en su expresión. En una de sus manos sostenía una especie de pajilla bastante gruesa, mientras que en la otra, una delgada y pequeña hoja de afeitar. Encima del pupitre frente al cual se encontraba, sobre un papel, yacía un extraño polvillo blanco de contextura espesa.

-Tú… ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-Cuestionó con rudeza Matsuri. La joven frente a ella tan solo entrecerró levemente sus ojos, aparentemente retándole.-Otra vez… ¡Otra vez estas con lo mismo!

-¿Y qué?-Se defendió la chica, alzando su mentón.- ¿Es acaso tu problema?

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia los alrededores de aquella habitación, particularmente oscura y bastante desordenada. La ropa sucia y la ropa limpia eran difíciles de distinguir una de la otra, puesto que ambas estaban regadas por doquier. En las paredes, unos posters viejos y rasgados amenazaban con despegarse de ellas en cualquier momento, mientras que algunos discos de extrañas y desconocidas bandas de rock permanecían regados sobre las enrolladas sabanas de la cama.

Pero nada de aquello fue lo que logró captar la atención de la Orihime menor. No. No fue aquel terrible desorden, ni la penumbra del dormitorio, si no aquel olor extraño que emanaba de los rincones, y aquellas jeringas abandonadas en cada esquina de la habitación. También eran visibles pavas y colillas de cigarrillos, en una considerable cantidad, esparcidas por todo el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-La chica se puso de pie, guardando la pajilla que antes había estado sosteniendo en uno de sus bolsillos.- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Matsuri se volteó hacia el polvillo blanco cuidadosamente amontonado sobre el papel. Su hermana se interpuso en la trayectoria de su visión, tratando de ocultarlo.-Sari, ¿en qué rayos estas pensando?-Matsuri le miró fijamente. Algo más que furia brillaba en sus ojos oscuros, y aquello era dolor.

-No es tu problema, ya te lo he dicho.-Sari desvió su vista rápidamente hacia una esquina de la habitación con un aparente fastidio. Matsuri pareció enfurecer más ante aquello.

-¡Eres una egoísta!-Exclamó, estampando fuertemente su mano contra la superficie metálica del escritorio. Ante el leve estruendo producido, su hermana dio un leve brinco de impresión.-Dime, ¿cuándo es que piensas dejar esta ridiculez?-Sari esbozó una sonrisa amarga, y notablemente forzada.

-Je, no pretendas que alguien como yo forme parte de ese mundo al que tú perteneces.-La chica caminó rápidamente hasta su cama, en la cuál se sentó, plegando sus muslos contra su pecho, al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, y su mirada viajaba continuamente de Matsuri, hasta cualquier otro punto en su habitación. Su actitud ansiosa e inquieta, fue algo que su hermana menor no tardó en captar.-En ese mundo todo es perfecto, es como si todos brillaran, como si vivieran en una maldita burbuja.

-Estas tan mal.-Dijo Matsuri, con un hilo de voz delgado y casi inaudible, para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el polvo en el escritorio. Entrecerró sus ojos con ira en cuanto le divisó.- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que te hace pensar de esa forma?-Matsuri dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el escritorio, con la mano extendida.

-¡No te atrevas!-Exclamó repentina y fuertemente la joven, abandonando la cama de un salto.-No te atrevas… a tocarla.-Sari sostuvo la mano que su hermana había estirado para coger aquel misterioso polvillo. Su voz sonó fría y ruda.

-¡Recapacita de una buena vez, Sari!-Matsuri zafó su muñeca del agarre de su hermana.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?-Respondió la chica, casi al instante.-Te diré una cosa niña perfecta, esto…-Sari señaló con un tembloroso, pero decidido dedo índice hacia el escritorio, donde yacía el origen de aquella discusión.-es mi vida.-Concluyó. Su hermana le miró como si de repente hubiera enloquecido.

-¡Sólo tienes diecisiete años, Sari!-Matsuri llevó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, frustrada.- ¡Tan solo unos condenados diecisiete años y esta mierda está acabando contigo, con tu vida! ¡Te está comiendo por dentro! ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¡No te las des de lista!-Dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos, para luego girarse y darle la espalda a su hermana.-Tú no puedes entender. Jamás podrás hacerlo.

Matsuri caminó hacia ella lentamente, tomándole de los hombros con cautela.-Déjate ayudar. Nada malo pasará si le decimos a mamá. Volverás a ser la misma de antes… volveremos a ser felices, hermana.

Sari bufó con mofa, girando levemente su rostro hacia la castaña tras ella.- Despierta, Matsuri. Soy una maldita adicta, y esto es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar.

-Ten fe.

-No.-Respondió con firmeza, volteándose hacia Matsuri, para enfrentarle con una mirada filosa y severa.-Ya te dije que no puedo. Simplemente no.

-Sari…-Susurró Matsuri, viendo como su hermana volvía nuevamente hacia su cama, para luego recostarse sobre el mullido colchón, adquiriendo una pose fetal.

-Vete.-Ordenó en voz baja, enterrando su rostro en una almohada.-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, y si me voy a podrir, al menos déjame hacerlo sola.

-Por favor, Sari.-Pidió la castaña por última vez, albergando tontamente un poco de esperanza, que pronto se desvanecería.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.

[Satellite Heart - Anya Marina]

Matsuri cerró su mano en un puño con fuerza, mientras casi podía sentir el flujo de la sangre correr rápidamente hacia su cabeza. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, y antes de que aquel líquido que los empañaba se derramase y recorriera la piel de sus mejillas, su rostro ya estaba completamente rojo e hinchado.

Apretó sus dientes, y sin decir nada más, abandonó el cuarto de su hermana, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí, causando una pequeña vibración.

Una vez en su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos negros que correspondían a su uniforme, lanzándolos lejos hacia una esquina.

Se tendió en su cama, observando el techo, mientras una pequeña y escurridiza lagrima se deslizaba fugazmente por su rostro.

Estaba simplemente harta.

Harta de tener que salir a enfrentar el mundo día a día, guardando todos sus miedos y dolores. Estaba harta de tener que sonreír, cuando lo que le anhelaba era gritar y romper todo a su alrededor. Estaba harta de cargar con pecados ajenos, harta de sufrir las consecuencias de actos que no eran suyos. Pero sobre todo, estaba harta de no poder evitarlo.

Por qué no, ella simplemente no podía girar la vista hacia un lado, mientras que su familia, esa que alguna vez fue unida y afectuosa, se desmoronaba poco a poco frente a ella. No podía actuar como si no le importase, porque aunque no fuera su culpa, ni la de nadie, aquellos seguían siendo sus padres, y Sari su hermana, y aunque hubieran problemas, gritos y discusiones constantes, aquel era su tesoro más grande, y ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, aunque tuviera que meterse a los callejones más oscuros y peligrosos para evitar que su hermana cayera en nuevos vicios, o interponerse entre las peleas más hirientes entre su padre y su madre…

Si de ella dependía que su familia volviera a ser la misma, pues sin dudarlo, se encargaría.

Y nuevamente fue la única y solitaria almohada de su cama, quien escuchó su llanto desgarrador y lleno de ira. La única que le acompañó en su sufrimiento, y la que silenciosamente calmó su dolor. La única que escuchó las penas que ella jamás pronunció, y la única que secó las lagrimas que la castaña derramó hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, una silla nuevamente era jalada, y el sonido de la hoja de afeitar amontonando un polvillo que pronto sería inspirado, volvió a escucharse.

**-0-**

Ino tomó el mando a distancia, y echándose pesadamente sobre su cama, oprimió el botón de encendido, viendo como las imágenes empezaban a aparecer poco a poco en el televisor frente a ella. A su lado, sentada en el suelo de la habitación y ojeando con interés una revista, se encontraba Sakura, quien se había ido con la rubia a la casa de esta luego de que las clases terminaran.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Ino a la pelirrosa, mientras colocaba la palma de su mano bajo su mentón. La Haruno tan sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza, pasando las páginas de la revista.-No entiendo como no puedes tener hambre. Ni siquiera has desayunado y tampoco quisiste nada de la cafetería.-Sakura únicamente se alzó de hombros ante las acusaciones de su rubia amiga.-No me digas que has comenzado con otra de tus dietas locas.

-No, lo contrario.- Sakura lanzó la revista hacia un lado con expresión aburrida, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia el espejo de la peinadora de Ino, en el cuál le dio a su rostro unos cuantos vistazos desde diferentes ángulos.-Muchas personas me han dicho que estoy perdiendo color, no quiero parecer enferma.

Ino sonrió con malicia, levantándose de la cama para luego caminar hacia la Haruno.-Pues, con tal de que estas no se desinflen...-Dijo divertida mientras daba unos leves golpecitos en el firme trasero de la pelirrosa.- creo que no es mala idea que te sigas alimentando bien.

Sakura se carcajeó levemente, tomando el mango de un cepillo para cabello que yacía inmóvil sobre el mueble frente al cuál se encontraban.- ¿Me peinas?-Pidió la pelirrosa, mostrándole a la Yamanaka el objeto entre su mano. Ino sonrió.

Cuando Sakura y ella eran pequeñas, hubo una temporada en la que solían jugar a aquello siempre, pero en aquel entonces, los peinados de Ino eran un tanto extravagantes, y nada lindos. En una ocasión, y sin saber de qué forma, terminó enredando gravemente una peinilla en el flequillo de la Haruno, que era aparentemente imposible de desenredar. Para poder extraer dicho objeto de los rosados y sedosos cabellos de la pequeña, la ingeniosa Ino se vio obligada a cortar, o más bien, picar el cabello de su amiga con una tijera, dejando resultados no muy satisfactorios, que más tarde, la madre de Ino, quien era dueña de una peluquería-y ejercía como peluquera en la misma-, tuvo que arreglar. Sakura no volvió a llevar flequillo desde aquel incidente, y de hecho, su apariencia mejoró aún más. Ambas niñas tampoco volvieron a jugar a aquello, por una estricta petición de sus madres.

-De acuerdo, siéntate aquí.-Ino estiró un pequeño y acolchonado banquillo frente a la peinadora con su pie, mientras tomaba el cepillo que Sakura le extendía.

-Espero que no se repita lo de la última vez.-Bromeó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisita malévola mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿De qué hablas? Te hice un favor.-Dijo Ino tras largar una pequeña carcajada, comenzando a cepillar con extrema suavidad los cortos cabellos de la pelirrosa.-Deberías a agradecerme. Gracias al corte que mamá tuvo que hacerte, tu gran frente ya no es tan evidente.

-Sí, lástima que no haya un corte que haga menos evidentes tus mejillas de cerdito, ¿no Ino?-Respondió Sakura en defensa. Ino amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Eres una pequeña zorrita.-Ante el comentario de la rubia, la Haruno tan sólo volvió a carcajearse sonoramente.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, siendo las cerdas del cepillo rosando constantemente los cabellos de Sakura y los anuncios que transmitían por el televisor encendido, lo único percibido por los oídos de ambas jóvenes. Aquella situación no fue amenamente recibida por Ino, y no precisamente porque le desagradase el silencio, sino porque simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a él, o al menos, no en presencia de Sakura, quien no era precisamente una persona callada o tranquila.

La pelirrosa por su parte, no parecía haberse percatado de aquello, o tal vez lo había hecho, pero había decidido no darle más importancia de la merecida. Sus pensamientos, aparentemente estaban ocupados en otra cosa, según lo que Ino pudo deducir.

-Pásame esa peinilla que está ahí.-Dijo de repente la Yamanaka luego de haber terminado de alizar los cabellos de la pelirrosa con el cepillo, señalando el objeto que estaba solicitando. Aquella frase había sido, más que nada, un intento desesperado por romper aquel silencio entre ella y su amiga, que, siendo sincera con ella misma, estaba por enloquecerla. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco antes de conceder la petición de su amiga, lo cuál terminó por confirmar las sospechas de Ino. El cuerpo de la Haruno estaba allí pero su mente, sin lugar a dudas, recorría algún punto existente entre el espacio y el tiempo.

-Oye Ino…-Habló por fin la joven, para alivio de la Yamanaka. Su tono de voz era bajo, y algo inseguro, lo cual consiguió, aunque solo un poco, alarmar a Ino.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó la rubia, mientras dibujaba con la peinilla, una partidura recta en el centro de la cabeza de la Haruno, que dividía el cabello de la misma en dos partes iguales. La pelirrosa tan sólo sonrió, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-Ya sé que me dijiste "una semana" pero…-Sakura desvió su vista de los celestinos ojos de la Yamanaka, que se encontraban reflejados en el espejo de la peinadora, para luego tomar entre sus manos el pequeño frasco de un perfume, y rociarse un poco de este en la palma de su mano. Ino comenzó a impacientarse.

-¿Pero?

-¿Has logrado averiguar algo sobre Itachi?-Soltó por fin Sakura. Ino esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras alzaba con arrogancia una rubia ceja.

-Pues…-Dijo mientras comenzaba nuevamente a alizar una de las partes en las que había divido el cabello de su amiga con el cepillo.-sólo he conseguido un poco de información, no mucha la verdad.-Al oír aquellas palabras, los grandes orbes jades de Sakura brillaron con emoción.

-¿Enserio?-Cuestionó ansiosa. Ino amplió su sonrisa.

-Sí, pero ni sueñes que te lo diré ahora.-Respondió, para desilusión y descontento de su amiga, quien no tardó en fingir un pequeño puchero.

-¿Por qué no?-Reclamó la Haruno, cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía a la Yamanaka alzarse de hombros.

-Como tú misma dijiste, te prometí que en una semana te tendría lista toda la información, y así será, así que deja de ser tan impaciente.-Ino posó una mano sobre sus caderas, mientras decía aquello. Sakura tan sólo frunció un poco el seño.

-¡Que injusto!-Exclamó para luego largar un suspiro. La Yamanaka rodó sus ojos ante la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo como dices estar tan enamorada de él, estoy casi segura de que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Uchiha.-Ino comenzó a alizar la otra parte de los cabellos de la Haruno.-De hecho, podría apostar que hasta yo sé más detalles de la vida de Itachi que tú.

-Eso… ¡Eso no es cierto!-Se defendió Sakura, cerrando sus ojos con molestia.

-¿En serio?-Dijo la rubia con malicia.-Entonces dime, ¿Cuáles son los colores favoritos de Itachi?

-Pues…-Sakura se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.- ¿Verde y marrón?

Ino negó con la cabeza lentamente.-Rojo y negro.-Respondió la rubia. Sakura frunció el seño nuevamente.- ¿Y sabes cuál es su comida favorita?

Sakura llevó su dedo índice hasta su mentón, adoptando una pose pensativa.- ¿Comida rápida?

Ino volvió a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, en signo de desaprobación.-Los espaguetis con albóndigas que cocina su madre.

-Rayos.-Susurró la pelirrosa con frustración.

-¿Sus abuelos maternos están vivos o muertos?-Ino indicó a la Haruno con un gesto de su mano que le pasara un par de ligas color negras que se encontraban en una especie de cofre lleno de diademas, listones, ganchos y un sinfín de accesorios para cabello.

-¡Espera! esta si la sé, recuerdo que una vez hablamos de eso.- Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Ino por otra parte, esperaba paciente la respuesta de la joven, mientras le colocaba una de las ligas en el cabello.- ¡Su abuela está viva y su abuelo murió hace tres años!

-Al revés, Sakura. Su abuelo está vivo, y su abuela murió hace tres años.-Corrigió la rubia, lanzando un suspiro. Sakura gruñó ante su nueva equivocación.- ¿Sabes cuál es su canción favorita?

-No.-Contestó ella con sinceridad y sin más rodeos, algo desanimada.

-De acuerdo, eso tampoco lo sé yo.-Ino se carcajeó levemente, mientras enlazaba la segunda liga en el cabello de la Haruno, finalizando así con aquel peinado consistente en dos bajas y sencillas coletas.- ¿Sabías que tiene un hermano?-Dijo, para finalizar con aquel interrogatorio, aunque aquella última pregunta la consideraba algo innecesaria. Pera Ino era obvio que Sakura debería saber la respuesta correcta, sin embargo, fue bastante grande la sorpresa que se llevó cuando esta le miró con sus ojos jades llenos de curiosidad a través del reflejo.

-¿Lo tiene?-La pelirrosa también parecía igual, o aún más sorprendida. Ino tan sólo le contempló inmóvil, con la boca abierta.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-Preguntó la Yamanaka esperanzada, más aquella expresión escéptica no abandonaba las facciones de Sakura, confirmando así que no había nada de incierto en su respuesta. Esto consiguió alarmar oficialmente a la ojiceleste.- ¡No puedo creerlo, Sakura!

La pelirrosa llevó las manos a sus mejillas, que ahora se encontraban por completo sonrosadas.-Ni yo.-Susurró por lo bajo.

-¡No entiendo!-Ino comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro con inquietud.- ¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que no conoces a Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?-Repitió Sakura con un latente desconcierto en su tono de voz. Ino se detuvo para mirarle fijamente.

-¡Si!-Afirmó mientras colocaba nuevamente una mano en su cadera.-Sasuke Uchiha, de la academia Constantia. Está en cuarto año, Sakura.

-Oh, ¿enserio?-Sakura clavó su vista en los cuadros azulados de la falda de su uniforme, avergonzada.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo Ino con dramatismo, llevando una mano a su frente.-Estuvo en la fiesta de quince años de Hinata, estuvo en mi fiesta, en el campamento que organizó Yakumo en su jardín, en la última competencia de motocross en la que Gaara participó, en el desfile de verano…-Ino hiso una pausa corta para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.-Dime, Sakura, ¿estas segura de que no lo conoces?

-En todos esos lugares que has mencionado habían muchas personas, Ino.-La pelirrosa se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la cama de su amiga en la cuál se echó con pesadez, colocando su brazo sobre su frente.-Es lógico que no lo conozca.

-De todas formas, ¿nunca has escuchado hablar de él?-Ino se sentó en el borde de su cama, dirigiendo su vista hacia la Haruno, quién ante aquella pregunta, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Nunca.-Confirmó.

-Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de lo inaceptable que es esto?

-Ya cállate, Ino.-Pidió la pelirrosa con desgano, mientras se recostaba de medio lado, dándole la espalda a la rubia.-Siento como si me gustara un total desconocido…-Susurró.-¿Cómo puedes saber todas esas cosas sobre él?

-No, la pregunta es: ¿cómo puedes tú no saberlas?-Ino se recostó junto a la Haruno, tomando el control del aire acondicionado, para subir un poco la temperatura de este.- ¿No se supone que hablas por teléfono con él todas las noches? ¿Y qué hay de la escuela?

-Si, ya lo sé, pero no hablamos mucho de ese tipo de cosas.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ambas, mientras Ino pasaba con rapidez lo canales con el mando a distancia. De repente, el sonido del timbre de la entrada resonó por cada rincón la casa, haciendo que tanto Ino como Sakura se sobresaltaran un poco.

-Demonios, Deidara olvidó su llave en casa otra vez.-Ino volvió a sentarse sobre el borde de su cama, con la intención de ir a abrirle la puerta a su hermano, quien varios minutos atrás, había ido por comida, pero justo antes de ponerse de pie, la brillante mirada ansiosa que poseía Sakura en aquel instante captó su atención.- ¿Qué?-Cuestionó Ino con simpleza.

-¿Qué tal si viene con Itachi?-Preguntó Sakura ilusionada mientras se paraba de un salto.-Yo abriré.

Ino se alzó de hombros, antes de volver a recostarse.-Adelante.

La pelirrosa abandonó la habitación a grandes zancadas, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La Yamanaka por su parte, concentró su atención en el programa que pasaban en aquel instante, sin embargo, su tranquilidad fue nuevamente irrumpida por aquella canción que a la rubia tanto le gustaba, que repentinamente comenzó a sonar. Ino identificó aquella melodía como el timbre que había designado para que sonara cada vez que había una llamada entraba en su celular. El colchón también comenzó a vibrar levemente, indicando a la rubia que su teléfono móvil estaba en alguna esquina de su cama.

Deslizó su mano por la superficie del colchón hasta que sus dedos identificaron el pequeño aparato, y una vez que lo tuvo en su mano, puso la pantalla del mismo ante sus ojos celestinos, extrañándose ante el hecho de que el número que le llamaba en ese instante, no estaba registrado en la agenda de su teléfono. Rápidamente, antes de que la llamada cesara, decidió contestar oprimiendo una de las teclas.

-¿Si?-Contestó, una vez que apegó el teléfono contra su oreja.

-Hola.

Ino se incorporó de inmediato, sintiendo como cada uno de los pocos bellos rubios de su nunca y brazos se erizaron de golpe cuando aquella voz traviesa y divertida se coló por sus oídos. Era baja y tenue, y tras ella se oía una especie de zumbido, como el motor de un auto en marcha, pero Ino pudo identificarla. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la voz de _él_. Aún así, decidió aventurarse a preguntar.

-¿Quién… quien es?-Pronunció, extraña y repentinamente nerviosa, mientras sentía, como nunca antes, el golpeteo continuo, rápido y fuerte de su corazón contra su pecho.- _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_-Se cuestionó a si misma mentalmente, cuando hubo comprobado-al ver la cara externa de su mano-que incluso su piel se había puesto pálida de repente. No hubo respuesta, tan sólo pudo escuchar una traviesa y baja risita, que de alguna forma u otra, terminó por confirmar sus anteriores sospechas. Si, era definitivamente _él_.-Shikamaru…-Dejó ir entre dientes con algo de fastidio, que con mucho esfuerzo, pudo sacar a relucir rogando que su disgusto al pronunciar su nombre sonara aunque fuera un poco convincente.

-Valla, ¿es mi voz tan inconfundible para ti?-Dijo él en tono burlesco, lo cuál fue más que suficiente para que el coraje que Ino trataba de demostrar al escuchar su voz, tuviera algo de cierto. Esta simplemente cerró sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando lentamente un par de veces, con la intención de calmar los intrépidos latidos de su corazón.

-Por supuesto, una voz como tan molesta como la tuya es fácil de reconocer.-Mintió, cayendo en cuenta de ése hecho, casi al instante. ¡Estaba mintiendo!, cuando se suponía que aquel debía ser un comentario sincero, pero no, no lo era. No podía negar que el escuchar la voz de Shikamaru a través del teléfono le produjo una agradable sensación, la misma sensación que le producía el recordar la forma en la que él le sonrió después de la carrera. Era como si rozaran plumas contra su vientre, y sus mejillas. En ambas partes sentía un cosquilleo travieso que le hacía estremecer, y le gustaba, aunque costase aceptarlo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Para responder a tu primera preguntar, diré que lo que quiero es saber algo, o confirmar, como quieras llamarlo.-Ante aquellas palabras, Ino sintió como sus intentos por calmarse se tornaron total y completamente inútiles, al volver su corazón a retomar el mismo ritmo acelerado de antes.-Y con respecto a la segunda… tengo mis contactos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-Preguntó nerviosa, suavizando inconscientemente su tono de voz, mientras aferraba con fuerza una mano a las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Si recuerdas lo que me prometiste antes de que la carrera comenzara?

Ino esbozó una pequeña sonrisita ante aquella pregunta. De alguna forma, se le antojaba gracioso. Si tan sólo él supiera las repetidas veces en las que el recuerdo de aquel momento se estuvo paseando por su mente durante el día y sin que ella pudiera-o quisiera-hacer algo al respecto, no se habría tomado la molestia de preguntar.-Si, lo recuerdo.-Respondió, con menos amargura de la que en realidad le hubiese gustado demostrar.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres o no una chica de palabra?-Retó el Nara.

-Lamentablemente, sí.-Dijo la rubia con firmeza, y casi pudo imaginar la expresión de regocijo en el rostro del azabache.

-Eso es una buena noticia.-Ante su comentario, Ino largó un bufido, que en realidad, era una pequeña carcajada que le fue imposible contener.

-Habla por ti.

-Problemática.-Le oyó susurrar, aparentemente sin la intención de que ella le escuchase.- Entonces, ya que lo he confirmado, quisiera saber también a que día y hora puedo pasar por ti.-Ino experimentó un pequeño revoltijo ante la sola posibilidad de tener que actuar a espaldas de su hermano, y es que era más que evidente que él jamás iba a permitirle el salir con Shikamaru. De hecho, ni siquiera le permitiría al chico poner un pie en el portal de su casa sin armar un lío que incluiría puños e insultos por parte de ambos, como en sus anteriores encuentros.- Ah, y también a donde te gustaría que fuéramos.

-Pues respecto a lo de la hora y la fecha, aún no lo sé. Supongo que te llamaré en la semana para arreglar eso.-La Yamanaka volvió a sonreír para sí, pero esta vez con una expresión de timidez marcada en su rostro.-Y sobre a donde me gustaría ir…-Pronunció con voz dulce, de la cuál nuevamente no fue consiente.-verás, yo no soy muy imaginativa en esas cosas, así que dejaré que tú lo decidas.-Soltó con rapidez, sintiendo un ardor intenso recorrer cada extremo de su rostro. Pudo escuchar de nuevo aquella risita traviesa, característica del muchacho, esa misma que le había servido para reconocerle.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Cuestionó molesta.

-Realmente no te gustará que yo decida eso, muñequita.-Respondió él con gracia y picardía en su tono de voz.-Los lugares que sugeriría no te agradarían para nada.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-Exclamó, sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas se intensificaba aún más, y toda simpatía por aquella conversación desaparecía de momento.

-Ya, ya… tranquila.-Intentó calmarle el Nara, aún sin abandonar aquel tono burlesco, que en realidad, lo único que estaba logrando era exasperar más a la rubia.- ¿Por qué no lo piensas y luego me avisas?-Sugirió al instante. Ino largó un suspiro, volviendo a sus intentos por tranquilizarse.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó, convenciéndose de que aceptar aquella idea era lo mejor por el momento, claro, si lo que quería era evitar que el Nara hiciera otro de sus comentarios libidos, que la llevarían a colgarle, y no precisamente de la forma más amable.

-Está bien, entonces otro día te llamaré. Adiós preciosa, cuídate.

Por una leve fracción de segundos, Ino se sintió desconcertada… pausada.

Experimentó la punzada de una extraña sensación clavarse dentro de ella, llevándose consigo toda emoción antes sentida. Era extraño, como si de un momento a otro, sus ánimos se hubieran apagado.

¿Realmente ella esperaba que aquella conversación con el joven Nara se prolongase más?

-Ah, sí, adiós.-Contestó apocada, apretando con fuerza el celular. Shikamaru rió de manera silenciosa, procediendo a largar un suspiro después.

-Te quiero.

Y aquello fue lo último que Ino pudo escuchar, antes de que el azabache le colgase, casi de inmediato y sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Permaneció estática, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras aquella última frase resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, como si rebotase contra todas las paredes de su cabeza. El teléfono cayó nuevamente sobre la cama, pero la mano de Ino seguía en la misma posición y lugar que había adquirido cuando le cogió. El ruido del televisor, y el zumbido del aire acondicionado, tal y como las voces de Sakura y Matsuri momentos después de la carrera, fueron convirtiéndose en un lejano sonido que poco a poco terminó por desaparecer. El golpeteo intenso de su corazón, que no estaba precisamente acelerado como antes, resonaba fuertemente, convirtiéndose en el único ruido que ella fue capaz de percibir. Al parecer, era dicho órgano, la única parte de su cuerpo que había podido reaccionar.

Durante todo el tiempo que Shikamaru había estado tras ella, coqueteándole sin importar lo mal que lo tratase, jamás le había dicho aquello. Por un momento se sintió estúpida, ¿cómo era posible que dos palabras tan simples, pronunciadas por la persona menos indicada, le robaran tanto la calma? ¡Shikamaru era un mujeriego! Seguro había dicho aquella frase un millón de veces, y no precisamente porque realmente lo sintiera. Aquella era, de seguro, una más de las tácticas que utilizaba para engañar e ilusionar a las chicas que tenían la mala suerte de caer en sus redes.

Si, de seguro era eso y nada más, pero entonces, ¿por qué no había retomado su anterior calma? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de aquella forma ante el recuerdo de su tono de voz grave pronunciando aquellas palabras?

-Demonios, Itachi no venía con él.-Sakura entró de golpe en la habitación, sobresaltándole con sus lamentos.

Ino respiró profundamente, maldiciendo en su interior al joven Nara por aquella facilidad que parecía tener para llenar su mente de pensamientos extraños, y en el momento menos indicado. De seguro ella había sido su pequeña jugarreta del día, al hacerla pasar de la desilusión, a la fascinación en cuestión de segundos. La sola idea logró llenarle de rabia, pero también de vergüenza. Buscando desviar sus pensamientos, dirigió su celestina mirada hacia la pelirrosa, quien en aquel instante, se encontraba de pie frente a ella, dándole un mordisco a un trozo de pizza que sostenía en una de sus manos. Su expresión era molesta, y masticaba con gran rapidez.

-La pizza que trajo Deidara esta deliciosa. ¿No quieres ir por más?-La Yamanaka simplemente asintió, mientras se ponía de pie. Sakura enfocó su atención en sus mejillas sonrosadas, y en su extraño actuar, puesto que en otra ocasión, Ino no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad para jugarle una broma, o hacer al menos un comentario sobre su manera de comer cuando estaba disgustada.-¿Qué tienes?

Ino esbozó una sonrisa simple, que aunque no era del todo alegre, parecía convincente.-Hambre. ¿Bajamos?-Sakura se alzó de hombros, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación, seguida de cerca por la rubia, quien antes de abandonar el dormitorio, dirigió una última mirada a su celular, que yacía entre las sabanas de su cama, perfectamente quieto.

-U_na táctica… nada más._-Pensó nuevamente, intentando convencerse, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

**-0-**

Gaara apagó su moto, una vez que esta estuvo estacionada en una esquina del garaje, junto a las otras dos que él utilizaba únicamente para competir.

Retiró la llave del _switch_, y dando un salto fuera de la motocicleta, se dispuso a caminar hacia una pequeña puerta de madera cercana.

Una vez que cruzó el umbral de esta, se encontró frente a una habitación mucho más iluminada, recorrida por una extensa encimera de granito, y despensas de madera oscura. El estomago del chico gruñó de forma casi automática, cuando su mente reconoció el lugar como la cocina de su casa.

El pelirrojo desvió su vista hacia una delgada mujer de mediana edad, parada frente a los fogones de gas incrustados sobre la encimera, removiendo una sartén con cuidado. Vestía con unos pantalones deportivos algo desgastados, y una camiseta de mangas largas. Sus claros cabellos cortos estaban sueltos, y enmarcaban su rostro, realzando sus delicados pómulos. Era un poco bajita, de curvas no tan pronunciadas y piel blanquecina. Gaara sonrió al escucharle tararear una canción de cuna, bastante familiar para él.

-¿Qué hay, ma?-Le saludó, acercándose a ella. La mujer dio un pequeño respingo al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo, pero luego esbozó una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que Gaara plantaba un beso en una de sus mejillas.

-No te oí llegar.-Afirmó, viendo como el pelirrojo estiraba una de las cuatro sillas de la mesa comedor de madera que había en el centro de la cocina, para luego echarse sobre esta.- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?-Gaara tan sólo se alzó de hombros ante aquella pregunta, mientras clavaba su vista en el contenido de aquella sartén que su madre removía sobre uno de los llameantes fogones.- Hum, no estuviste metiéndote en problemas, ¿verdad?

-No, hoy no.-Respondió al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus facciones. Su madre le miró no muy convencida, entrecerrando sus ojos.- ¿Eso que cocinas estará listo pronto?-Gaara señaló con su dedo índice hacia la estufa. En respuesta, la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza, y este lanzó una maldición por lo bajo.

-Oh, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, tu prima Temari llegó hoy del país del agua.- Gaara alzó una ceja escéptico al oír aquello.-Hablé por teléfono con ella hace unos minutos, está ansiosa por verte a ti y a tu hermano. Dice que los extrañó mucho en estas vacaciones.

-¿Qué hacia ella en el país del agua? ¿No estaba de vacaciones en el país de la luna?-Su madre se alzó de hombros al tiempo que soltaba el mango de la sartén y procedía a sacar un cuchillo de una de las gavetas bajo la encimera.

-Fue con unas amigas a ver la semifinal de ese campeonato de surf…-Su madre hizo una pausa, adoptando una pose pensativa.-No recuerdo el nombre en estos momentos.

-¿Campeonato de surf?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo, con algo de desconfianza.- ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el surf a Temari?

-Sólo fue a ver, hijo, además fueron todas sus amigas.-Dijo mientras abría otra de las gavetas y extraía de esta, una tabla de madera para picar vegetales.

-¿Eso quiere decir que faltó a la escuela hoy?-Gaara subió las piernas sobre la mesa del comedor, y colocando las manos tras su nuca, se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás.

-Sí, su vuelo llegó hoy en la madrugada así que tu tío decidió que faltara hoy a la escuela para que pudiera descansar.-Explicó su madre, rebuscando en el interior de una despensa que acababa de abrir.

-¿Si yo tengo un campeonato de motocross en días de semana me dejarías faltar a la escuela?-Preguntó el pelirrojo con expresión zorruna. Su madre le miró con severidad.

-Tú practicas ese dichoso deporte en contra de mi voluntad, así que de hecho, te obligaría a ir.-Gaara chasqueó su lengua con fastidio.-Baja los pies de la mesa, jovencito.

El ojiverde obedeció, poniéndose de pie, para luego caminar hasta la refrigeradora de dos puertas, frente a la cuál se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, contemplando un viejo dibujo del rostro su madre bajo el cual estaba escrito-con una letra notablemente inexperta-"Karura". Él le había obsequiado aquello para su cumpleaños hacía muchos años atrás, cuando apenas cursaba el preescolar. Kankuro, su hermano mayor, se había burlado hasta el cansancio de aquel dibujo, alegando que las líneas parecían hechas con la boca, y el cabello que había pintado era más similar a una maraña de alambres, cosa que él había aceptado como cierta una vez que hubo crecido, sin embargo, a su madre pereció simplemente encantarle, y decidió mostrar el arte de su hijo colgándolo en las puertas del refrigerador únicamente con dos imanes.

-Mi bebé…-Dijo Karura con voz melancólica, acercándose para contemplar también aquel dibujo.-Pintabas hermoso.

-Bueno, gracias por la mentira.-Gaara soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía. Su madre frunció el ceño.

-No le hagas caso a Kankuro, hijo.-Sugirió, para luego acercar sus labios a la oreja del muchacho.-Sólo estaba un poquito celoso.-Susurró, como si se tratase de un chiste.

Gaara esbozó una sonrisa genuina, que permaneció de forma inconsciente, aun cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se posaron en aquella mancha violácea oscura que se extendía por la muñeca de la mano derecha que su madre había extendido para abrir la nevera.

Su expresión se tornó rígida de golpe, y su frente se llenó de arrugas ante el severo fruncimiento de su ceño.

Su madre no llevaba aquella camisa de mangas largas por la temperatura particularmente fría del otoño…

No.

La usaba con la única intención de poder cubrir de la vista del demás aquel nuevo y enorme moretón que teñía su piel blanquecina.

Sintiendo la ira recorrer parcialmente cada rincón de su ser, tomó entre su mano el brazo de su madre, tirándole hacia él. Karura le miró sin entender.

-Lo ha hecho de nuevo.-Susurró el pelirrojo entre dientes. Aquello no era una pregunta. Era simplemente una afirmación.

Karura se zafó de aquel agarre con sutileza, estirando al máximo la manga derecha de su camiseta para poder cubrir aquella marca. Gaara entrecerró sus ojos.-Eso… me he resbalado mientras limpiaba el baño.

-Mientes.-Retó, dando un paso hacia ella. Su madre esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser alegre, pero por alguna razón, aquel sentimiento no pareció llegar a su mirada.

-No lo hago.-Respondió como una niña pequeña. Gaara llevó una mano hasta su frente, paseándola luego por sus cabellos rojizos en un acto de frustración.

-¿Cuándo lo hiso?-Insistió el muchacho. Karura dejó de sonreír, desviando sus ojos oscuros hacia al piso de la cocina.

-No es nada, hijo.-Susurró con expresión contradictoria. Gaara apretó fuertemente su mano en un puño.

-¿¡Como puedes decir que no es nada!?-Exclamó, soltando un golpe sonoro contra la nevera. Karura le miró levemente sorprendida, mientras el pecho del chico subía y bajaba rápidamente, como consecuencia de su respiración pausada y profunda.

-En serio, no debes preocuparte por algo como esto.-Trató de tranquilizarle, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla su hijo. Este le miró afligido.

-Pero te duele.-Dijo tomando la mano con la cuál su madre la acariciaba, para luego resguardarla entre las suyas.

-Estoy acostumbrada.-Karura volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, que siguió sin contagiar al resto de su expresión con sosiego.

-Mamá.-Pronunció Gaara en tono suplicante. Su madre simplemente siguió sonriendo.

-Gaara, no quiero verte preocupado por esto.-Pidió. Gaara evitó su mirada, desviando su rostro. –Puedo sobrellevarlo.

-Huyamos.-Sugirió de repente, pero aquello sonó más bien como una orden.- Divórciate de papá.

-Hijo…

-¡Es un bastardo, mamá!-Exclamó, sobresaltándose nuevamente, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre.- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir aguantando sus abusos?

-Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrada.-Karura desenlazó su mano de la de Gaara, para luego darse vuelta y empezar a caminar. El pelirrojo le siguió.

-Mamá, huyamos.-Volvió a insistir. Karura se volteó a verlo nuevamente, con una amplia sonrisa embolsando sus pómulos.

-Gaara, ¿y de que se supone que viviremos?-Preguntó tranquila, con la esperanza de hacer a entender a su hijo.-Yo no trabajo. Es tú padre el único sustento que tenemos.

-Kankuro y yo ya somos los suficientemente mayores.-Ante aquella frase, el rostro de Karura abandonó toda jovialidad, tornándose gravemente serio.-Trabajaremos y te ayudaremos.

-No, Gaara. No quiero eso para ustedes, y tú lo sabes.-Dijo segura, clavando su oscura vista en la de su hijo.-No dejarán la academia.

-¿Y qué harás cuando llegue ebrio otra vez?-Esta vez, fue Gaara quien extendió una mano para recorrer la mejilla de su madre.- ¿Cuándo deje una nueva marca en tu rostro?

-Lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora…-Respondió, cerrando sus ojos ante el deleite de aquella caricia.-Soportarlo.

-No quiero que sufras, mamá.-Gaara sintió como aquella anterior ira era suplantada por una extraña sensación, similar al miedo.

-Hijo, mi felicidad radica en ti y en tu hermano. Lo único que quiero es verlos convertidos en hombres de bien.-Explicó mientras abría nuevamente sus ojos, posándolos en alguna esquina de la cocina.-Cuando ese día llegue, prometo que me alejaré de tu padre.

-Aún falta mucho para eso, mamá.-Refutó el ojiverde, comenzando a perder la paciencia nuevamente.- ¿Cómo vas a aguantar tanto tiempo?

Su madre volvió a sonreír amargamente.-Soy fuerte.

Gaara dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Karura, retirando rápida y repentinamente su mano.- ¿Es que no entiendes que puede matarte?-Cuestionó fuertemente. Karura se envaró, mirándole con decisión.

-Gaara, sólo quiero que entiendas una cosa…-La mirada oscura de Karura viajó hasta la sartén junto a ella.-Quiero que tú y Kankuro salgan adelante…-Dijo, volviendo a mirarle fijamente, sin hacer ademán alguno de retractarse.-aunque me cueste la vida.

-Mamá…-Intentó una vez más, antes de que su mamá diera el tema por zanjado, pero cuando esta le miró con expresión serena, Gaara supo que había perdido aquella batalla.

El pelirrojo empujó la cara interna de su mejilla con la lengua, intentando comprimir una autentica mueca de ira. Karura volvió a remover la sartén, retomando sus anteriores ocupaciones como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Gaara caminó hacia la puerta de madera por la cual había ingresado, extrayendo de su bolsillo las llaves de su motocicleta. Su madre le miró enseguida con preocupación.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó en tono autoritario.

-No lo sé.-Respondió el ojiverde, alzándose de hombros.-Volveré más tarde.

Y con aquella frase, abandonó la cocina, ingresando al oscuro garaje, sin que su madre pudiera oponerse, o detenerle. Avanzó hasta su moto a paso rápido, y una vez que se encontró sobre ella, le encendió, aferrando su mano al puño acelerador.

Ya estando en la carretera, lejos de su casa, aumentó considerablemente la velocidad.

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de gritar hasta que sus pulmones clamasen un poco de piedad. La ira nuevamente estaba causando estragos dentro de su mente y es que se sentía tan patéticamente impotente…

Estaba preso, atado… Lo que vivía era como caminar a través de un oscuro sendero en el cuál era atormentado constantemente por sus anhelos frustrados, que le reclamaban el haberlos olvidado, y no importaba cuantas veces gritase y tratara de explicarles que no era así, que simplemente se los habían arrebatado, ellos simplemente seguían allí presentes, sin entender.

Una oleada de frustración le hiso estremecerse, al considerar la sola idea de que él tuviera que ser un simple espectador ante el sufrimiento de su madre, sin poder hacer nada. Era como si cada movimiento o jugada suyos, y de su familia, fueran controlados por la peor basura sobre la faz de la tierra, un demonio que solo se amaba a si mismo: su padre.

Ellos eran como unos títeres a merced de su voluntad.

Pero nuevamente, aquel destello de esperanza volvía a iluminar sus pensamientos cerrados. No sabía bien de donde nacía, es decir, ¿cómo tener esperanzas cuando todo a su alrededor parecía simplemente destruirse?, pero allí estaba, aunque él no pudiera entender.

Y decidió no pensar en nada más, porque el alivio que producía en sus momentos de angustia era reconfortante. Se limitó sólo a dejar que aquella sensación tranquila recorriera su cuerpo, al imaginar todo lo que siempre soñó al alcance de su mano.

Felicidad.

Él simplemente daría todo, con tal de volver a ver a su madre sonreír sinceramente, con tal de traer al presente su antigua alegría, y sus insaciables ganas de vivir, de apreciar cada detalle de un nuevo día.

-_Hombre de bien…_-Meditó, citando la frase que momentos atrás, su madre le había dicho.

Y entonces lo supo… supo de donde nacía aquella seguridad que lo llenaba de optimismo.

Sí, él se convertiría en ese hombre de bien que ella deseaba que fuera. Recogería los restos de su sonrisa, esa que se había ido desquebrajando poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, ante cada insulto… cada golpe. La arrastraría lejos de sus temores, y le haría vivir la vida que siempre quiso… una vida libre de ataduras.

No, no perdería las esperanzas. No mientras estas le hicieran olvidar, aunque fuera por una breve fracción de segundos, la realidad hiriente que en aquellos momentos le envolvía.


	3. Capitulo 3: Peligrosas tentaciones

¡Hola, mis lectores! Espero que estén de lo mejor. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi humilde historia. Voy a tratar de ser breve en mis agradecimientos, acá en Panamá son las dos de la madrugada ahorita. Sufro de insomnio creo, pero ya debo dormir. Sólo quería dejarles el capítulo antes de que las actividades de graduación me empiecen a consumir.

**Didiluna**: ¡Nueva lectora! Que alegría *-* Me encanta que te halla parecido un buen trabajo. Y pues, Shika-kun si va a la escuela, de hecho a la misma que Hinata n.ñ lamento si lo narré de forma complicada en ese párrafo o.O Y pues sí, soy panameña, pero tengo amigas venezolanas y me he dado cuenta de que compartimos muchas frases y palabras iguales. ¿Enserio te recordó a esa película?, no lo había visto de esa forma jiji. Cuídate mucho y espero que te guste este capítulo. Traté de que no fuera tan largo esta vez. ¡Gracias por tu valioso review!

**MariiDii**: ¡Yupi te tomaste el tiempo para leer el segundo capítulo y dejarme un review! Me hace muy feliz eso. Y pues sí, son muy tristes las situaciones de Gaara y Matsuri, pero de alguna forma se complementan con eso ¿no crees? Me alegra que te hayan gustado las parejas, y espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto como los dos primeros. ¡Cuídate, nos leemos prontito!

Bueno, sin más que decir (nada de notitas esta vez jiji) les dejo el tercer capítulo.

Memorias de vida

**Capítulo 3:** Tentaciones peligrosas.

Shikamaru bostezó con pesadez, al tiempo que tiraba de la palanca para reclinar los asientos de su auto. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche se extendía ampliamente, siendo las minúsculas y lejanas estrellas tintineando con vanidad en aquel extenso manto negro, el único atisbo de luz visible.

Posó ambas manos tras su nuca, y cerrando sus ojos, intentó no pensar. Aquella era una noche de jueves, el jueves de una semana que parecía, para su desgracia, no tener fin… a penas el primer jueves del periodo escolar.

Cada vez que caía en cuenta de tal hecho, su cuerpo sufría de una tensión casi automática. Era como una especie de agobio anticipado al pensar en la gran cantidad de días que aún faltaban para terminar, aunque fuese por un corto lapso, el martirio absoluto que representaba para él la escuela.

Una vez más se descubrió frunciendo el ceño, y resignándose ante su idea de relajación mediante el método anterior, el azabache abrió sus ojos nuevamente, dirigiendo su perezosa mirada caoba hacia Choji y Naruto, quienes se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, debatiéndose la mejor forma de arruinar la fachada de la casa del inspector Hayate, con quien ambos habían tenido problemas el día anterior, ganándose como resultado su primera visita del año a la oficina de la directora Tsunade quien, según los relatos del Akimichi, no se mostró muy sorprendida de verlos allí, en especial a Naruto.

Hasta dicho punto, la historia le había parecido divertida. Sabía que tarde o temprano, uno de ellos, en este caso ambos, terminarían en dicho lugar, sólo que jamás pensó que sería _tan _temprano, y es que estrenar las primeras amonestaciones verbales a penas al tercer día de clases era simplemente demasiado. Sin embargo, la gracia del relato pareció acabarse de inmediato para él, cuando las mentes de ambos jóvenes empezaron a disparar descabelladas ideas acerca de una venganza contra Hayate.

Sobre todo cuando, de una forma que no lo lograba recordar, él terminó involucrado en sus planes.

Lo siguiente que sus ojos pudieron divisar fue la enorme, colorida y obscena palabra que el rubio Namikaze se encontraba escribiendo con pintura en aerosol sobre la puerta principal, mientras que Choji se encargaba de envolver todos los adornos existentes en el jardín frontal con papel sanitario.

Shikamaru trató de imaginar la expresión de Hayate a la mañana siguiente, cuando sus ojos presenciaran el desastre que se extendía por la entrada a su residencia, y recordando que había sido el joven inspector una de las razones más influyentes por las cuales él no había sido admitido ese año en la academia elemental, sus labios se curvaron automáticamente hacia arriba, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás si lo merecía después de todo.

El joven Nara continuó observando como Naruto, quien aparentemente se hallaba inconforme con su primer grafiti, daba un salto desde la entrada hacia el garaje, quedando frente a la puerta de mismo, en donde pronto comenzó a hacer dibujos escandalosos, y a escribir unos cuantos insultos más. Choji había terminado con su labor, por lo que ahora se encontraba caminando en dirección hacía él, mientras extraía un cigarrillo de una pequeña caja, y volvía a introducir esta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

¿Cuál es el plan para luego de que terminen con esto?-Preguntó al Akimichi, una vez que este abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-No lo sé, es jueves, no hay mucho que hacer.-Respondió Choji con simpleza mientras ingresaba a los asientos traseros.

Shikamaru le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulso, percatándose de que este marcaba las 10:15 p.m.-Aún es temprano para ir a casa.

-Allí viene Naruto, quizás se le ocurra algo.-Hacía notar el regordete joven, señalando en dirección hacia el susodicho. Shikamaru tan sólo asintió levemente mientras veía como el rubio Namikaze caminaba hacia ellos con una diabólica sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-Je, esa perra se lo tenía más que merecido, de veras.-Comentó el Namikaze, aún sin borrar aquel gesto malévolo de su rostro, mientras ingresaba al auto, tomando asiento junto a Shikamaru. Ante sus palabras, sus amigos sólo se carcajearon levemente.- ¿No es así, Choji?

-Por supuesto, viejo.-Decía sonriente el Akimichi, chocando las manos con el ojiazul.

-Son unos malditos sin oficio.- Shikamaru puso el auto en marcha y encendió las luces, más no se movieron de aquel lugar.

-Y tú un maricón que fue nuestro cómplice, así que mejor calla.-Le acusó Naruto entre risas. Shikamaru tan sólo le imitó, curvando la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

-Oye Naruto, apenas son las diez, ¿tienes alguna idea de que se supone que haremos ahora?-Le preguntaba Choji al rubio, quien por toda respuesta, únicamente se alzó de hombros. Shikamaru largó un suspiro, mientras que Choji comenzó a patear la parte trasera de su asiento, buscando presionarlo un poco.-Vamos, hermano, aún no quiero ir a casa.

-Vallamos por pizza, muero de hambre.-Contestó el rubio con sosiego.

-Muy aburrido.-Descartó el regordete joven. Naruto le mostró su dedo corazón enseguida, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

-Te jodes.

-Sí, si lo que digas.-Dijo el Akimichi irritado, ya resignándose ante la idea de ir a casa, donde solo le esperaban una bolsa de papas fritas, la televisión, y sus padres con su nuevo juego de _scrabble_ al que ambos se habían vuelto estúpidamente adictos.

La atención de los tres jóvenes fue desviada repentinamente hacia el celular de Naruto, que comenzó a reproducir una conocida melodía, cuando una llamada entró. El rubio Namikaze sacó el aparato rápidamente de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y oprimiendo un botón, se lo llevo enseguida a la oreja sin siquiera molestarse en ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Diga?-Contestó sin mucha emoción, sin embargo, cuando hubo reconocido la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, su expresión se volvió de sorpresa.- ¡No puede ser!-Dijo mientras sus profundas orbes azules se abrían grandes como platos, y una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Shikamaru y Choji intercambiaron miradas curiosas entre sí ante la reacción del rubio, y en menos de lo que un gallo hubiese cantado, el Akimichi ya tenía su oreja pegada al teléfono de Naruto tratando de identificar a la persona con la cuál el rubio hablaba. Shikamaru tan sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se alzaba de hombros.

-¡Infeliz! ¡No me digas que ya estás aquí!-Exclamó de repente el Namikaze en tono alegre. Choji intentó acercarse más, pero no consiguió percibir sonido alguno.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¿Quién es, Choji?-Le interrogó Shikamaru al regordete joven, sintiéndose ahora con un poco mas de curiosidad.

-No lo sé, no puedo escuchar nada.-Choji siguió en sus intentos por averiguar la persona con la cual el rubio sostenía aquella conversación telefónica, pero este en un acto inconsciente lo apartaba. El Akimichi siguió insistiendo.- ¿Con quién mierda hablas?-Terminó por preguntarle, mas lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una seña del rubio para que aguardase un momento. El castaño le ignoró y siguió intentando escuchar algo de su conversación, pero no obtuvo resultados.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿por qué mierda no avisaste?- Seguía hablando el rubio.

Shikamaru largó un bostezo y aburrido con la situación, decidió ignorar a ambos chicos. La ansiedad no era algo que le entusiasmaba sentir… muy problemático, quizás. Además no le gustaba entrometerse demasiado en asuntos ajenos. Choji parecía ser todo lo contrario.

-Al diablo con las sorpresas, tenía entendido que regresarías a finales de abril.-Decía mientras intentaba apartar a Choji de su lado con leves empujones.- ¿Y cómo salió todo?

Shikamaru se dispuso a salir de aquel vecindario en el cuál se encontraban, mientras intentaba recordar alguna pizzería cercana.

-¿Quieres decirnos con quien mierda hablas de una buena vez?-Volvió a preguntarle el Akimichi, y una vez más Naruto le ignoró.

-Tsk, ¿para qué quieres saber con quién habla este marica?-Shikamaru alzó una ceja con arrogancia.-Seguramente es otro de sus novios y ya.-Bromeó. Choji se carcajeó ruidosamente.

-Probablemente, pero igual me interesa.

-Estas de broma, ¿enserio segundo lugar? Es genial.-Naruto se mantuvo absorto de los comentarios que ambos jóvenes hacían acerca de él.-Si, eso de seguro te abre muchas puertas.-Choji resopló con pesadez, y justo cuando iba a resignarse para retomar su lugar en los asientos traseros, el Namikaze pronunció otra frase que captó nuevamente su atención.-Ahora mismo estoy con Choji y Shikamaru, ¿ya estás en tu casa?-Al parecer, aquella persona les conocía. –Genial, alístate pasaremos por ti en cinco minutos.

Shikamaru, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, pareció reaccionar enseguida cuando Naruto dijo aquellas palabras, y con el ceño fruncido fue él quien decidió cuestionarle esta vez.- ¿Qué rayos haces?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.-Finalizó para luego oprimir el botón que cerraría la llamada.

-¿Quién era?-Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del Akimichi mientras Naruto volvía a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Eres más entrometido que la ropa interior de…

-Idiota, ¿a quién mierda le dijiste que lo pasaríamos a recoger?-Le interrumpió Shikamaru con tono irritado y cara de pocos amigos. No le agradaba para nada la idea de ir a recoger a alguien, mucho menos si trataba de alguna chica destinada a ser una más de las aventurillas del rubio. Naruto por otra parte se mostró muy alivianado, seguro, y antes de que Choji pudiera hacer la siguiente pregunta, o Shikamaru el siguiente reclamo, decidió acabar con la curiosidad de ambos jóvenes respondiendo con una sola frase, todas sus anteriores dudas:

-Sasuke ya regresó.

-¿Pizza otra vez?-Se quejó Ino, al tiempo que su hermano colocaba una gran caja de pizza sobre la mesa frente al televisor de la sala.-Odio quedar a tu cargo, ¿sabías?

-Lo siento, _madame_, pero es lo que hay. Tómalo o déjalo. –Dijo el rubio por toda respuesta, al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca, y se acomodaba junto a su hermana en el sillón de la sala para ver televisión.

-Extraño cuando me cocinabas, y extraño a papá y a mamá.-Ino sostuvo su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos, pronunciando cada palabra con aburrimiento.

-Sólo llevan dos días donde los abuelos y volverán mañana, deja el drama. No soy tan mal niñero después de todo.-Deidara hablaba sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras mientras pasaba los canales con el control.-Come.

Ino tomó un trozo de pizza y le dio un pequeño mordisco mientras su celestina mirada se clavaba en la pantalla del televisor, donde pasaban un programa de comedias que ambos hermanos veían casi siempre. Luego de comer, Deidara se deshizo de la cajeta de pizza arrojándola a la basura para luego volver a acomodarse en el sillón junto a la rubia. Esta permaneció viéndole por unos segundos, indecisa entre preguntarle o no algo.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?-Le preguntó el rubio por fin, percatándose de la intensa mirada de la rubia, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Mm, es que, Dei, verás… le prometí a Sakura que en un semana le tendría noticias de Itachi, y pues, ya hoy es jueves.-Se explicaba la chica. Su hermano seguía sin prestarle mucha atención.-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Sí la quiere.-Respondió con simpleza el joven. Ino abrió sus celestinos ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿es enserio?-Deidara sólo asintió una vez ante su pregunta.-Valla, Sakura estará feliz de saber eso. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-El martes estuve tomándome unos tragos con él y los demás en la casa de Sasori, y Sakura era de lo único que Itachi sabía hablar una vez que estuvo pasado de copas.-Deidara recordaba aquello como si se tratara de un chiste.-Debes ser muy tonto para no darte cuenta, además no recuerdo haberlo visto así con alguna otra chica. Tú amiga realmente lo tiene mal.

-Valla, ¿entonces no es mala idea que ella le dé una oportunidad después de todo?

-Que lo intenté, mi amigo no es un mal tipo, él solo es… Itachi.-Deidara se alzó de hombros al decir aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Volvió a cuestionar la rubia ojiceleste, pero justo antes de que Deidara pudiera volver a responderle, la pantalla de su teléfono celular se ilumino, y una melodía bastante conocida empezó a resonar. Deidara sonrió.

-Hablando del rey de roma.-Le comentó a su hermana para luego dirigirse a la cocina a atender aquella llamada.

La rubia Yamanaka permaneció pensativa un par de segundos, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que si era cierto eso de que el joven Uchiha quería a su amiga, ¿qué más podía importar?, es decir, si enserio la quería, no iba a lastimarle ¿o sí?

Al cabo de unos minutos, Deidara volvió junto a ella con la sonrisa más enorme que ella le había visto en meses.-El abuelo de Itachi le prestara su casa en la playa todo este fin de semana, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, hermanita?

-Pues, no sé lo que signifique para mí, pero si puedo imaginarme lo que significa para ti.-Respondió la Yamanaka revoleando los ojos, mientras tomaba el control de la tele y empezaba a cambiar los canales con aburrimiento.-Mujeres, sexo y alcohol. ¡Wuju!-Finalizó con sarcasmo y algo de molestia.

-No lo digas así.-Se carcajeó Deidara, divertido ante la expresión de su hermana menor.-¡Significa que tu hermano se va de fiesta todo el fin de semana!

-Genial, ahora quítate, no puedo ver.-Deidara se acercó a ella y plantó un sonoro beso en su frente.

-Mi hermosa amargada. Iré arriba a hacer un par de llamaditas.-Le avisó regalándole un guiño. Ino sólo bufó con desaprobación, y al cabo de unos segundos se encontró sola en la sala.

A veces envidiaba la libertad que Deidara tenía, aquella de la cuál ella carecía gracias a él en gran parte. No sabía que le causaba más enojo, la intensidad de Deidara a la hora de protegerla, o su capacidad de hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, ya que sus padres eran quienes le habían concedido ese poder. Es decir, no es como si ella aprovecharía su libertad para hacer las mismas cosas que su hermano, pero anhelaba la posibilidad de poder tomar sus propias decisiones, decidir el ir o no a una fiesta, o tener o no una cita con algún chico, pero supongo que esas cosas vendrían con la edad, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Aquel último pensamiento la había hecho recordar algo de golpe, algo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde el día en que sucedió, el día en que Shikamaru le había pedido una cita, y ella había aceptado. Aquello estaba pendiente entre ambos, él seguía a la espera de su llamada, y ella, de una forma que odiaba y no lograba comprender, estaba a la espera de poder llamarle.

Se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo ante aquella oportuna ocasión que el destino le había presentado…

"_¡Significa que tu hermano estará de fiesta todo el fin de semana!"_

Se regañó mentalmente por el hecho de haberse alegrado ante aquello. Pero esa sensación estaba ahí. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para combatirlo. Su oportunidad con Shikamaru estaba tocándole la puerta, y ella estaba peligrosamente tentada a abrírsela.

[Go outside- Cults]

Indecisa miró su celular, el cuál reposaba junto a ella en el sillón, y volvió a esbozar una inevitable sonrisa.-_Supongo que yo también debo hacer una llamadita_.-Pensó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tinte carmesí.

Tomó su teléfono y subió rápidamente las escaleras, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y buscó entre sus contactos al dueño de aquel nerviosismo que la embargaba por completo en ese momento. Se maldijo a sí misma y a sus emociones una y otra vez, al tiempo que oprimía el botón de llamar y escuchaba con ansiedad los tonos. A la tercera tonada, puedo escuchar su voz aspera y apaciguada saludarle del otro lado del teléfono, y sintió su corazón detenerse.

-¿Sh-shikamaru?-Fue lo único que logró decir… y lo demás fue surgiendo naturalmente.

***

-¿Y qué? ¿Listo para empezar la escuela?-Preguntó el rubio Namikaze a su acompañante, mientras le extendía una cerveza. Este tan solo bufó mientas tomaba la lata.

-Me daré otra semana más de vacaciones.-El joven clavó su negra y enigmática mirada en el pasto, divertido, mientras le daba un sorbo al líquido amarillento.

-Típico de Sasuke Uchiha.-Agregó Choji desordenando los azabaches cabellos del aludido.

-Segundo lugar en la semifinal del campeonato de surf del país de la ola, Choji. Nada más y nada menos. Creo que lo merezco.-Se excusó el apuesto joven. Sus amigos le acompañaron con sonidos extraños y bromas.

Sasuske Uchiha era el hermano menor de Itachi, ambos provenientes de una de las familias más adineradas de Konoha, como los Hyuuga. El surf era algo que ambos compartían, o mejor dicho, algo que llevaban en la sangre. Su padre fue campeón internacional en sus mejores tiempos, y aquella pasión a dicho deporte fue heredada por sus dos hijos. El menor de los Uchiha tenía diecisiete años, y cursaba junto a Shikamaru el quinto año de la academia Constantia, mas también estuvo asistiendo a la Academia Elemental algunos años. Era un joven extremadamente apuesto, de tez pálida, mirada penetrante y músculos muy bien marcados. Popular entre las chicas, al igual que Naruto, pero mucho más selectivo y reservado a la hora de relacionarse con aquellas a las que traía muertas por él. Sasuke había estado ausente los últimos dos meses de vacaciones, ya que había estado concursado en un importante campeonato anual que realizaba el país de la ola. Itachi había decido dejarle aquella oportunidad a su hermano para que demostrara sus natas cualidades ante el jurado de aquella competencia, el cual estaba conformado por los surfistas más famosos. Si Sasuke llegaba lejos en ese campeonato, era posible que alguna marca famosa decidiera patrocinarle, como a él.

-¿Y cuándo es la final?-Preguntó Naruto al joven Uchiha.-Ya tengo ganas de una buena fiesta en la playa.

-La final es en seis meses, pero si lo que quieres es una buena fiesta, mi abuelo nos prestará su casa de playa este fin de semana para celebrar mi llegada.

-Demonios, hermano. Acabas de llegar y formas alboroto por doquier. Mira esto nada más.-Dijo el Namikaze mirando a sus alrededores, el tumulto de gente que se extendía por el patio delantero de la mansión Uchiha. Algunos bebiendo, otros moviéndose levemente al sonido de la música, y otros charlando y compartiendo cigarrillos.-Y nosotros que pensábamos que no había nada que hacer hoy.

-Esto es sólo una leve reunión entre amigos.-Sasuke tan sólo sonrió con ironía.

-A propósito, ¿a dónde demonios se metió Shikamaru?-Preguntó el Akimichi, recordando que su amigo había estado con ellos minutos atrás y desapareció repentinamente. Sasuke señaló con su dedo índice hacia las espaldas de Choji, y al voltearse, el regordete joven pudo observar a Shikamaru recostado contra el troco de uno de los árboles del jardín, sosteniendo una lata de cerveza en una mano y en la otra, su teléfono celular contra su oreja. Una pequeña sonrisa se había dejado entrever en sus facciones mientras hablaba. Choji pudo hacerse más o menos la idea de lo que aquello significaba. -Gay.-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Los tres chicos siguieron charlando y bromeando entre sí, hasta que la atención del Uchiha se desvió hacia algo más, o mejor dicho alguien. Desde el vagón de un _pick-up_ que yacía estacionado en el jardín de su casa, una chica de apariencia misteriosa le miraba con picardía, mientras enrollaba uno de los mechones de su alborotada y larga melena roja en su dedo índice. El pelinegro ya la conocía, de hecho muy bien, y sabía lo que aquel gesto por parte de ella significaba. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Vuelvo enseguida.-Anunció repentinamente a sus dos amigos. Naruto y Choji tan sólo asintieron mientras continuaban la charla entre ellos, a la cual acababa de reintegrarse el Nara.-_Una bienvenida digna._-Pensó el Uchiha menor mientras caminaba en dirección a la chica.

***  
-¿Qué quieres hacer después de comer, amor?

_Amor._

Aquella última palabra que Kiba había pronunciado mientras cenaban en un restaurante de comida Italiana cerca de su casa le había producido una especie de nerviosismo. Al joven Inuzuka se le había vuelto una costumbre llamarle así hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás, pero ella todavía no podía terminar de acostumbrarse… a veces creía que nunca lo haría. Él nunca se lo decía, pero ella sabía que en realidad él quería que ella le respondiera de igual forma, y de muchas otras formas. Pero, al menos en ese momento, no estaba lista. A veces, incluso hasta llamarle novio a aquel apuesto joven de tez bronceada y perfecta sonrisa que permanecía frente a ella observándola mientras comía, le parecía extraño.

Si tan sólo Kiba fuera más despacio con ella…

-Y-yo creo que será… mejor que me lleves a… a casa, Kiba. Ya es un poco tarde y mi pa-padre podría… molestarse.-Explicó una vez que hubo engullido aquel trozo de lasaña que se había llevado a la boca.

-Tienes razón, no quiero que tengas problemas.-Kiba alcanzó una servilleta y limpió la comisura de los delicados labios de la Hyuuga, los cuales se habían manchado levemente de salsa roja. Ella se sonrojó mucho, mas permaneció quieta.-Si se molesta y no te deja salir más, no me quedará de otra que escalar por tu ventana.

Hinata dejó escapar una leve carcajada ante la idea. Kiba podía ser muy ocurrente y eso le hacía ver más atractivo. Sin tan sólo aquello fuera suficiente para olvidar ese par de ojos azulinos.-Q-que cosas dices, Kiba.

-Después de dejarte en tu casa me gustaría pasar un rato por la mansión Uchiha.-Decía el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata. Esta tan sólo le observó a la espera de que continuara.-Sasuke Uchiha regresó hoy del país de la ola, y tiene una reunión. Shino está allá.

-Mm…-Hinata tan solo se llevó a la boca la pajilla de su batido de fresas, no muy segura de que decir.

-Bueno, eso si mi hermosa novia no tiene problemas en dejarme ir. Si no, pues me iré directo a casa.-Kiba sonrió tiernamente.

La idea le pareció tentadora, lo cierto es que hubiera preferido que Kiba se fuera a su casa y estando allá la llamase para hablar con él hasta la madrugada. Le gustaba hablar con Kiba por teléfono, compartir sus historias, bromas, e incluso no le incomodaba del todo que él le dijera cosas lindas de vez en cuando. Sentía que por un momento se olvidaba de todo, sentía por ese breve lapso que lo suyo con Kiba si iba a funcionar, pero para su desgracia, aquellas conversaciones no sucedían muy a menudo. A diferencia de las que tenía con Naruto, algún tiempo atrás… ¿Por qué sería que cada cosa la llevaba una y otra vez a él?

Realmente era una necia.

-N-no te… preocupes. Diviértete, Kiba.-Respondió la chica, correspondiendo la sonrisa de Kiba.

-¿Segura, preciosa?-Hinata asintió, sonrojada.-Me hubiese gustado que me acompañaras.

-Lo-lo siento.-Se disculpó clavando sus orbes perla en sus muslos.

-Está bien, entiendo.

-S-solo trata de no llegar tarde a tu casa… quiero decir, por las… clases.

-Entendido, mi señora. Sólo iré un rato a charlar, y prometo no tomar una sola copa.-Kiba hiso un gesto de soldado, y Hinata sólo rió nuevamente.

Charlaron un poco más entre ellos mientras terminaban de comer, y una vez que lo hicieron, Kiba le hiso señas al camarero para que se acercara a llevarle la cuenta. El trayecto hacia la mansión Hyuuga fue silencioso, más no incómodo. Sus manos permanecían unidas, excepto en los instantes en que Kiba tenía que mover la palanca de cambios, pero luego, sutilmente su mano volvía a buscar la de Hinata.

-Muchas gracias, Kiba. Es-estubo delicioso, y fue muy… agradable.-Dijo la joven Hyuuga, una vez que el carro de Kiba se encontró estacionado frente al gran portón eléctrico de la mansión.

-Cuando quieras, amor.-El chico se inclinó un poco hacia ella e inspiró de aquel delicado perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos azulados. Ella permaneció estática, con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Que incómodo. ¿En que estaría pensando Kiba?-Te quiero mucho.-Finalizó él para luego plantar un cálido beso en su frente.

Una sensación de alivio le recorrió automáticamente. Por un momento pensó que él intentaría besarla. No sabía muy bien que iba a decirle esta vez. Kiba se había estado comportando extremadamente bien con ella, ya no quería seguir negándole aquello, pero tampoco se sentía muy segura. Su primer beso era algo tan especial para ella…

-Y-yo también te quiero, Kiba.-Respondió esbozando una tímida sonrisa para luego alcanzar con su mano la manigueta de la puerta.-Gracias… de nuevo.-La sonrisa del Inuzuka fue lo último que pudo observar antes de cerrar la puerta del auto, y disponerse a caminar por el extenso jardín hasta la entrada de su casa.

Antes de subir las escaleras marmoleadas de la entrada, pudo observar a Neji saliendo de la mansión. Este le dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto le divisó.

-¿Cómo te fue, pequeña?-Le preguntó una vez que ella estubo cerca de él, mientras plantaba un beso en su fría mejilla.

-Bien, gracias Neji.-Ella simplemente le sonrió.- ¿Vas… a algún lugar?

-Sí, voy a casa de Sasuke. Regresó del campeonato y tiene una pequeña bienvenida.

-Oh, ya veo. Ki-kiba me comentó.-Dijo la pelinegra, sonrojándose levemente al pronunciar el nombre de su novio. Sabía que Neji estaba enterado de que ella y Kiba estaban saliendo, pero aun así no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de eso.

-¿Kiba, eh?-Preguntó su primo con tono autoritario, enarcando una ceja.-Aún tenemos que hablar de eso, Hina. Me debes una explicación.

-Lo-lo sé. Lo siento, Neji.-Avergonzada, clavó la vista en el suelo. Neji tan sólo palmeó suavemente su cabeza.

-En fin, ¿me acompañas a la fiesta?

-No lo creo. Estoy… algo cansada.-Neji sonrió maliciosamente.

-Es una pena, a Naruto le hubiera gustado verte.-Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, y sintió su rostro arder con intensidad.

-¡Neji!-Exclamó como pudo, con voz quebradiza. Sus manos temblaban. A su primo le encantaba avergonzarla.-Q-que…malo.-Le reclamó mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué dije de malo?-Neji intentó contener una carcajada. Su prima le miró haciendo un puchero.-Oye tontita.-Dijo de pronto el chico, con una expresión un poco más seria.-Tu amiga Tenten… ¿crees que valla?

Hinata parpadeó un par de segundos, antes de responder. ¿Por qué le interesaba eso a Neji?-Tenten acaba de… mudarse. No conoce a casi… casi nadie.

-Oh, ya veo. Si tu no vas, ella tampoco ¿eh?

-Algo a-así.

-Qué lástima que seas una aburrida, Hinata.-Se quejó para luego largar un suspiro.

Desde el día de su accidentado encuentro, a pesar de que a duras penas intercambiaron palabras, por alguna extraña razón Neji sentía que no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellos enormes ojos marrones, enmarcados por esas largas pestañas. Valla que eran expresivos. Jamás había quedado tan prendado de una mirada. Aquella última sonrisa que le dedicó antes de subir las escaleras seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Era dulce, pero coqueta a la vez. Perfecta.

-La invitaré a salir la próxima vez que la vea.-Anunció el chico. Hinata le miró con algo de severidad.

-Neji… Tenten no… no es una chica para… juegos. Es mi amiga y… la aprecio.

-Hablas como si yo fuera un monstruo, Hina. ¿Acaso no me conoces?-Neji le obsequió una sincera sonrisa a la hermosa jovencita frente a él para tranquilizarla.-Sólo quiero mostrarle un poco Konoha y conocerla mejor. Me pareció encantadora.

-S-solo digo.-Finalizó ella, algo más convencida.

-Bueno, me retiro. Descansa, pequeña.-Dijo abrazándola fugazmente para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Seguramente el chofer lo estaba esperando.

Hinata permaneció unos segundos más en la entrada, con la vista clavada en el piso y un leve sonrojo aun presente en sus pómulos.

Así que Naruto estaba también allá... Bueno, aquello era de esperarse, puesto que él y Sasuke eran mejores amigos. Y según lo que había dicho Neji, a él le hubiera gustado verla.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como buscando difuminar aquellos tontos pensamientos. Seguramente Naruto ni siquiera recordaba su existencia, y Neji tan sólo estaba buscando fastidiarla. Si, era exactamente eso. Antes de empezar a sentirse peor, decidió entrar a casa y buscar refugio entre sus tibias cobijas. Esperaba dormirse temprano aquella noche, y no tener que pensar en nada más.

***  
-Preciosa.-Itachi observó de arriba hacia abajo la delicada silueta de la joven a la cual tenía cautiva entre su cuerpo y uno de los muros de la mansión. En aquel punto, la música y los ruidos de las personas se escuchaban algo lejanas. Eso, o que en ese momento sólo tenía oídos para escuchar cualquiera palabra o ruido que saliera de los labios de la joven. Esta tan sólo sonrió tímidamente. Llevaba un corto vestido salmón, nada formal, con escote en V, no tan revelador, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer volar la imaginación del pelinegro. Algunos de sus mechones rosas estaban recogidos sutilmente con un prendedor, y calzaba unas sandalias bajas color bronce.-Pensé que no vendrías.-Volvió a decir mientras acercaba su puntiaguda nariz al cuello de la chica, rozándola contra su piel expuesta. La joven sólo cerró sus ojos, conteniendo un suspiro.

-Tuve que esperar a que mamá se durmiera para poder escapar por la ventana.-Admitió ella, algo avergonzada.

-Así que anda escapada, joven Haruno.-Itachi seguía sin apartar su rostro del cuello de la chica. Ella pudo sentir el cálido aliento de él chocar contra su piel una vez más, y un leve pero placentero temblor estremeció su cuerpo.- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

Los penetrantes ojos negros de Itachi volvieron a verse reflejados en aquella mirada jade que tanto le enloquecía.-Más o menos.-Respondió ella.

El Uchiha mayor tomó entre su mano la barbilla de Sakura, levantado un poco su rostro, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella, pero sin que estos se tocasen en lo absoluto. Esta le dedicó una mirada entre coqueta y desafiante.-Sólo hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Estas más hermosa que de costumbre, tuve que traerte hasta acá para que no te estén viendo los otros.-La joven sólo se carcajeo, y justo cuando él se dispuso a hacer definitiva la unión entre sus labios, ella rápidamente se escurrió del rincón en el cuál se encontraba presa.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito ir al baño.-Se excusó ella, incómoda. Él la miró por unos segundos.

-Te noto rara.-Dictaminó.

-Es sólo que… siento que hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, Itachi.-Sus ojos jade estaban llenos de sinceridad. Itachi guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dispuesto a escucharle.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Preguntó, sintiéndose algo confundido. Creía haberle dicho casi todo acerca de él… casi.

-Como que tienes un hermano, por ejemplo, y otro tipo de cosas.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías.-Itachi dio unos cuantos paso más a ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Sólo quiero que vallamos algo más despacio. Tú me gustas, y mucho, pero quiero sentirme no lo sé, ¿más segura?-Sus ojos brillantes se clavaron en los de él una vez más, suplicantes. Itachi sonrió. Se veía tan inocente, indefensa. Por un momento se sintió como el malo, pero ¿Quién podría juzgarle? Era hermosa, deseable. La deseaba intensamente cada vez que ella le sonreía con ternura y un deje travieso; le invitaba a tantas cosas. No podría describir cuanto le encantaba aquella mujer. Haría todo lo que ella le pidiera.

-¿Tan despacio como darte un pequeño beso?-Ante su pregunta Sakura sólo pudo dejar escapar una casi inaudible risotada.

-El baño.-Le recordó empujando su hombro levemente. Itachi sonrió, momentáneamente resignado.

-Ve a mi baño, no quiero que uses el de invitados. Es dentro de mi cuarto, ¿sabes dónde, no?

-Eso creo.-Había visitado fugazmente el cuarto de Itachi en dos ocasiones. Aun así, la mansión era enorme, era imposible memorizar todos esos pasillos en unas dos o tres visitas. Esperaba no perderse.

-¿Te acompaño?-Estubo tentada a aceptar, pero luego recordó lo peligrosa que podría resultar aquella oferta para ella. Itachi y ella solos en su cuarto, de noche, y con esa tremenda capacidad que tenía él para dejarla sin aliento de menos de cinco segundos. Definitivamente, no.

-No, enseguida vuelvo.-Dijo, plantando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pelinegro, quien posteriormente la observó desaparecer entre los invitados.

-0-

-Fue grandioso, Sasuke. Ya extrañaba esto.-La pelirroja que antes había estado lanzándole miradas a joven Uchiha, le observó subir la cremallera de sus jeans que antes habían quedado en algún rincón de la habitación que no podía recordar. Este tan sólo se voltio hacia ella, quien aún permanecía acostada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, únicamente vestida por su reveladora ropa interior de encajes.

-Vístete.-Le ordenó él, lanzándole las prendas que prácticamente le había arrancado minutos atrás. Esta sólo frunció el ceño.

-Ya volviste a ser el mismo aburrido.-Se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a ponerse sus jeans.-Estabas tan romántico hace un momento.

-Karin, pensé que esto había quedado claro entre nosotros ya.-Sasuke caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, con expresión seria. Aunque la frivolidad con que lo hiso era casi palpable, acarició sutilmente un pequeño mechón de ella.-Si no es así, me temo que no podremos seguir viéndonos.

-Lo tengo bastante claro, Sasuke.-La joven sonrió con picardía.-Sólo diversión, ¿no?

-Exacto.-Ella asintió, para luego acariciar la barbilla del chico, y apegar su desnudo torso al del pelinegro. Sasuke pudo sentir sus pechos apegarse a su abdomen.

-Aunque debo admitir que me encantas, ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias.- Sasuke la miró con frialdad, no muy seguro de compartir el mismo deseo de ella.

-Si.-Dijo tajante, alejándose de pelirroja.-Saldré de nuevo. Cuida que nadie te vea al salir.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió mientras el Uchiha se ponía su camiseta _polo_ azul oscura, y volvía a salir por aquella puerta, dejándola sola.-_El día que seas mío por completo, ni siquiera sabrás como pasó._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a vestirse ella también.

-0-

-Mierda.-Susurró entre dientes Sakura al encontrarse frente a dos corredores, no muy segura de cuál tomar. No había tenido problemas en encontrar el cuarto de Itachi, pero si sus cálculos no estaban mal, tenía unos cinco minutos intentando buscar una salida.

Decidió dar vuelta y en el camino tratar de recordar por donde había entrado, pero al momento de girar su cuerpo, se dio de bruces contra otra silueta que se encontraba tras ella. Un leve gritito se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que daba un pequeño saltito que le hiso desequilibrarse y caer de sentón. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí esa persona?

Dio gracias a Dios que había decidido ponerse una licra bajo su vestido aquella noche, si no habría dado un buen espectáculo. Algo aturdida, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un rostro bastante familiar.

-_¿Itachi?_-Pensó.

No. Aquel joven no era su pretendiente. Había muy poca luz, y aquel rostro era muy parecido, pero supo por su estatura un poco más baja, y su cabello corto, que aquel no era Itachi.- ¿Quién eres?

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.-Aquel chico tenía clavadas en ella sus oscuras orbes, observándola con escrutinio.-La fiesta es afuera, y tu estas dentro de _mi_ casa.

_Mi_ casa. El cerebro de Sakura empezó a unir los puntos rápidamente. Aquel parecido con Itachi, en su mirada, en su voz… aquel debía ser Sasuke.

Dios, sí que era guapo. Parecía más bien una visión. Se preguntó si no estaría imaginándose aquello.

-Itachi me prestó su baño.-Respondió ella mientras trataba de incorporarse. Él joven le ayudó caballerosamente, pero no dejaba de verle de aquella forma tan extraña. La hacía sentirse incomoda.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Sakura. Sakura Haruno.-Respondió ella, mientras atrapaba entre sus manos los bordes de su vestido y miraba al suelo con timidez. Hasta Hinata se vería valerosa a su lado en aquellos momentos.

-Sakura Haruno.-Repitió el pelinegro.-Lindas bragas.

Su rostro se enrojeció por completo. No supo distinguir si de vergüenza o indignación.-Algo atrevido ¿no?- Respondió de forma arisca.-Tengo licras.

-Cómo sea.-Él chico sonrió con algo de arrogancia, dejando entrever sus blanquecinos dientes. Sakura le observó con reprobación unos cuantos segundos, para luego largar un suspiro de resignación. Después de todo, aquel joven sería su boleto de salida de aquel lugar.- ¿Perdida?

-Bastante.-Admitió ella, algo sonrojada.- ¿Me ayudas?

-No.-Respondió con simpleza. La joven infló sus mejillas.

No sabía por qué pero le resultaba divertido hacerla enojar. Aquella chica tenía una actitud graciosa y sagaz al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar que era una belleza. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? Grandes ojos color jade, piel tersa… ¿Era él o ese vestido se apegaba demasiado bien a su silueta?

Contempló una vez más el rostro de ella, su entrecejo levemente unido, y sus ojos que le miraban malhumorada. Era como un manjar para él.

-Pues que caballero.-Se quejó ella. El ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa.

-Como salido de un cuento.-Dijo, siguiéndole la corriente. Ella no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, olvidando su rabieta de segundos atrás. Era tan cambiante.

-Ya, enserio, ayúdame a salir.-Pidió una vez más. Sasuke tan sólo se limitó a tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla por uno de los enormes corredores.

-Eres Sasuke, ¿verdad?-Preguntó para asegurarse, una vez que pudo ir a la par de él. El Uchiha no le soltó de todas formas, y ella no opuso ni la más mínima resistencia. Sabía que lo acababa de conocer, pero su presencia le resultaba cómoda. Una agradable corriente recorrió el brazo por el cual él la sujetaba.

[Strange Attractor- Animal Kingdom]

-Sí.-Respondió él mirándola de reojo.

-Mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo, braguitas.-Ella sonrió, rendida. Contempló por una breve fracción de segundos las facciones tan marcadas y varoniles del joven que le guiaba. Su nariz perfilada, sus pómulos sobresalientes y sus labios pequeños pero carnosos. Ese chico era toda una tentación, y una peligrosa.

Pronto tuvo ante sus ojos la enorme salida hacia el patio, y como si la realidad la hubiera abrumado de repente, sintió algo de miedo de que Itachi la viera en aquella situación con su hermano. Con sutileza, deshizo el agarre de él. Sasuke la miró como desorientado.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Ya se me hiso tarde, tengo que regresar a mi casa.-Explicó tímidamente, mientras se alejaba de él.-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, mientras la veía darse vuelta y rápidamente desaparecer por su jardín, como un espectro. Y fue así como aquellos breves minutos con esa peculiar chica pasaron a convertirse en recuerdos. ¿Había sucedido?

-¿Quién era esa?-Escuchó la voz de Karin colarse por sus oídos, y las manos de ella rodearle desde su espalda. Había querido disimularlo, pero él pudo notar un deje de desprecio en su tono de voz.

-Alguien.-Respondió con frialdad para luego deshacerse de su agarre y caminar hasta el jardín, donde la fiesta seguía, con o sin él. Karin largó un bufido, claramente irritada, para luego hacer lo mismo que él.

***

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- Las profundas orbes del rubio Namikaze desbordaban ansiedad mientras esperaba la respuesta de Neji, quien acababa de llegar a la mansión Uchiha segundos atrás, acompañado de Gaara. El Hyuuga sonrió divertido.

-¿Dónde está quién?- Sabía bien a quién se refería Naruto, pero le encantaba fastidiar. Y aquello se pondría mejor.

-Pues Hinata. ¿Quién quiere verte a ti?- Naruto sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia. Neji sabía que aquella actitud desaparecería después de su siguiente respuesta.

-No quiso acompañarme, estaba cansada.-El Hyuuga se alzó de hombros con desfachatez, pero dejando entrever un brillo de malicia en sus inusuales ojos.-Kiba acababa de dejarla en casa.

Todos observaron con sorna como cada una de las facciones de Naruto iban descomponiéndose lentamente hasta formar una genuina expresión de furia. Neji por su parte se sintió satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido.

-Mierda.-Susurró entre dientes con la piel del entrecejo arrugada y los puños cerrados, mientras un deseo incomprensible de golpear algo, o mejor dicho alguien, comenzaba a recorrer su interior.

Le molestaba… no_, odiaba_ la sola idea de Hinata pasando tiempo a solas con ese infeliz. Sus finos y tentadores labios curvados en una de esas inocentes sonrisas que hacían que él se derritiera por dentro, la piel tersa de sus pequeñas manos recorriendo el rostro y el cabello de Inuzuka, y no el suyo, el sonido casi imperceptible de su voz que parecía provenir del mismísimo coro de ángeles celestiales diciéndole un te quiero que pudo haberle pertenecido a él…. ¿Por qué era injusto el destino? Es decir, ¿acaso no planeaba nunca presentarle la oportunidad de partirle la cara a Kiba?

Sus amigos habían empezado a reír, y hacer bromas que no lograba escuchar y tampoco le interesaban, porque aquel último pensamiento comenzaba a consumir todo en él. No había nada que deseara más.

-Vi a Inuzuka al entrar aquí.-Aquella frase que Gaara acababa de pronunciar logró, de alguna manera, librarlo de sus pensamientos, pero no calmarlo.

-¿Vino sin ella?-Preguntó en un casi inaudible tono de voz, si hablaba más alto, probablemente estaría gritando.

-Eso parece.-Fue Neji quien respondió esta vez, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Lo mato.-Naruto se dispuso a caminar en su búsqueda pero la mano de Gaara posada firmemente en su hombro le detuvo.

-Viejo, ¿qué pasa contigo?-Choji tomó con brusquedad el rostro de Naruto, como intentando hacer que reaccionara.-Esta bien, hay que admitir que es una belleza, y probablemente lo mejor en lo que has fijado en toda tu vida, pero ya sale con Kiba, ¿de acuerdo?-El regordete joven extendió sus brazos para desviar la atención del rubio hacia sus alrededores.- Mira esto, está lleno de mujeres que puedes llevarte a la cama con solo dos palabras. Iremos a una fiesta en la playa este fin, será grandioso, y tú vas a volver a ser el mismo de antes y dejaras de pensar en eso.

-Yo… no lo sé. No sé qué me pasa.-Fue lo último que escapó de los labios del Namikaze, quién después de aquellas palabras de Choji, lucía ahora algo desconcertado.

Odiaba que aquel hecho comenzara a afectarle cada vez más, como si ya no pudiera soportarlo. Se sentía decepcionado también, realmente había esperado poder verla esa noche, pero todo parecía conspirar para que aquello no ocurriera. Choji tenía razón, estaba permitiendo que todo eso lo volviera loco, ¿qué había de las otras chicas? ¿de las fiestas y la diversión? ¿del futbol? ¿Por qué repentinamente esas cosas parecían tener menos sentido para él cuando una vez lo fueron todo?

Se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia el mini bar, y empezó a caminar hacia allá. Algo tendría que haber en ese lugar que lo ayudara a dejar de pensar. Choji y los demás le vieron mezclarse entre las personas, incrédulos.

-Será mejor que valla con él.-Anunció Gaara para luego seguir los pasos del rubio.

-La verdad, ya empiezo a sentir pena por él.-Neji posó ambas manos tras su nuca, con la vista clavada en dirección a donde había desaparecido ambos jóvenes.

-Se nota.-Señaló Choji, cargado de sarcasmo y con una sonrisilla cómplice que Neji correspondió enseguida.

-Tan sólo hay que disfrutar de la fiesta.-Y por fiesta, Choji sabía que se refería a todo aquel drama, sin embargo esa frase le recordó algo más.

-Hablando de fiestas, este fin de semana será increíble, viejo.-Choji sacudió entusiasmado los castaños cabellos de Neji, mientras hablaba.-Partiremos desde mañana como siempre, ¿no?

-Hay que hablar con Sasuke para coordinar.-Neji se alzó de hombros con desfachatez, buscando al aludido con la mirada.- Por cierto ¿dónde está?, no he podido saludarle desde que llegué.

-Quien sabe.-Choji dio un sorbo más a su cuarta lata de cerveza en la noche.

-Yo no iré.-Dijo de pronto Shikamaru, quien había permanecido en silencio gran parte de la velada, interrumpiéndolo ocasionalmente con cortos comentarios y casi inaudibles carcajadas. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verlo como si hubiera enloquecido, sin embargo, por alguna razón Choji había estado sospechando algo así desde que le vio hablando por su celular.

-Ya se te pasará la fiebre, Shikamaru. No te preocupes.-Bromeó Neji, hablando como si sintiera lastima por el joven. Shikamaru bufó con aburrimiento.

-Vamos, hermano. ¿Cómo que no irás?-Choji posó ambas manos en los hombros del moreno mirándole suplicante.

-Tengo algo que hacer.-Dijo por toda respuesta el Nara sin cambiar su expresión monótona, pero antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera seguir interrogándole, Sasuke volvió a integrase en el pequeño círculo, al tiempo que también lo hacían Gaara y Naruto.

Neji y Gaara saludaron al Uchiha, alegres de poder ver a su amigo nuevamente, y el resto de la noche se fue entre bebidas, bromas, y planes para el fin de semana.

***  
Itachi bajo las enormes escaleras de la mansión con parsimonia y su morral colgando en uno de sus hombros. Moría de sueño, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notase. Su padre les había inculcado el verse siempre firmes y presentables, y cómo sabía que probablemente él y su madre ya habían regresado a casa después de pasar la noche anterior fuera en un hotel, decidió ahorrarse un sermón.

Confirmó sus sospechas en cuanto llegó al gran comedor del salón familiar. En la elegante mesa de madera con múltiples sillas que se extendía a lo largo de aquel espacio, permanecían sentados su madre, una hermosa y elegante mujer de cabellos azabaches y dulce mirada, y su padre, un hombre corpulento aunque con los años bastante marcados en sus facciones, a diferencia de su mujer. Ambos charlaban calmadamente con una taza de café a sus costados, hasta que se percataron de su presencia.

-Buenos días, ma, pa.-Saludó, plantando un beso en la mejilla de su madre, al tiempo que palmeaba el hombro de su padre.- ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

-Espléndido, aunque tu padre no podría decir lo mismo, ¿no es así, cariño?-Siempre que su madre hablaba, Itachi sentía que aún no estaba despierto del todo. ¿Era posible un tono de voz tan elegante y sutil?

-¿Qué puedo decir, Mikoto?-Se mostró de acuerdo el señor de mirada penetrante al igual que sus dos hijos, mientras se llevaba a la boca el borde de su taza de café.-No hay lugar como el hogar. Esto de pasar las noches fuera no es lo mío.

-Estuvo muy inquieto toda la noche.-Siguió explicando Mikoto, observando como su hijo mayor tomaba asiento junto a ella. Este sólo le mostró una sonrisa.

-Pero no quería arruinarle a Sasuke su bienvenida.-La mujer le dedicó a su marido una mirada cargada de ternura.-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora partirán a la casa de playa?

-Yo iré después del colegio. Imagino que Sasuke planea salir antes, ya que ha decidido faltar una semana más.-Itachi esparcía algo de mantequilla en una tostada mientras hablaba.

-Fugaku, debo decirte que estoy muy en contra de eso. El pobrecillo tendrá mucho trabajo después.-Mikoto llevó con discreción una servilleta a la comisura de sus labios, y aunque su tono de voz denotaba reprobación, seguía siendo tranquilizante.

-Tranquila, querida. Así aprenderá.

-¿Muy amena la charla sobre mí?-La voz de Sasuke resonó desde las escaleras por las cuáles su hermano había descendido minutos atrás. Aún vestía su pijama, compuesta por una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos largos pantalones de cuadros azules. Su madre le sonrió.-Tranquila, mamá. Me pondré al día rápidamente.

-Primero que nada, se dice buenos días, jovencito, ¿y que son esas fachas que vistes para desayunar con tu familia?-Le reprendió suavemente su madre mientras el Uchiha menor le guiñaba un ojo y plantaba un beso en su frente.-Segundo, espero que sea como dices.

-Por cierto, muy buena reunión la de ayer ¿no, hijo? Pensé que el trato había sido sólo los amigos más cercanos.-Su padre le observó con algo de severidad mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento junto a él, de frente a Itachi y a su madre.- Los de limpieza están desde las cinco de la mañana intentando arreglar el desastre del jardín, y aún no acaban.

-Si de verdad hubieras creído eso, no hubieras pasado la noche afuera con mamá.-Se defendió el joven mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba una mordida, divertido.-Hay algo que no logró comprender. ¿Por qué Itachi va también a la playa?

-Cariño, tu abuelo les ofreció la casa a los dos.-Habló Mikoto, después de beber un poco de café.

-Se supone que es una fiesta por mi llegada.

-Necesitas alguien que te supervise, ya comprobamos ayer que las cosas se te pueden salir de control.-Señaló su padre sin perder la calma.

-Si claro, porque Itachi y sus amigos son las personas más juiciosas que he conocido.-Sasuke miró desafiante a su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Resígnate, enano. La fiesta es de ambos.

-Basta de este lenguaje en la mesa, muchachos. O se cancelan los planes.-Volvió a reprenderles Mikoto, sin perder la sutileza. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron un par de miradas de odio antes de retomar sus alimentos.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma, con Mikoto y Fugaku charlando de distintos asuntos entre ellos, dirigiéndose a sus hijos ocasionalmente, los cuales sólo guardaban silencio y fingían prestarles atención. Pronto la pareja de esposos se puso de pie.

-Su madre y yo debemos partir a la empresa. Hoy tenemos una importante reunión y quizás pasemos todo el día fuera de casa.-Anunció Fugaku, al tiempo que Mikoto repartía un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos.-A los dos debo pedirles que cuiden sus autos, y se diviertan pero con juicio.

-Cuídense, mis tesoros. Este será el fin de semana más largo de su madre, sin ustedes aquí.-Mikoto les sonrió por última vez a sus hijos, antes de disponerse a caminar junto a su esposo hacia la entrada de la mansión. Itachi y Sasuke les despidieron con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Qué rayos haces despierto tan temprano, enclenque?-Preguntó Itachi a su hermano una vez que se encontraron a solas. Este sólo le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-Partiré dentro de poco, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas.-Respondió el apuesto joven, después de varios minutos de silencio, en los que Itachi ya había dado por sentado que su hermano no le respondería.-Anoche vi a alguien dentro de la casa.

-Seguramente algún idiota conocido tuyo que buscaba un buen lugar para tener sexo.-Itachi habló calmadamente, para luego llevarse un bocado de su torta de huevos a la boca. Sasuke no retiró su escrutadora mirada de él.

-Era una chica, dijo que le habías prestado tu baño.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó el Uchiha mayor, alzando de golpe la vista hacia su hermano, con expresión severa.

-Sí.

-Más vale que la hallas tratado bien.-Sasuke sonrió con malicia ante la expresión aún seria de su hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu novia acaso?-Interrogó, sintiéndose complacido con aquella situación. Nunca había visto a su hermano reaccionar así por alguna chica. Pero en el fondo, también quería averiguar qué tipo de relación guardaba aquella joven con Itachi. Entendía que esta vez fuera diferente para Itachi. Sakura no parecía ser como las demás. Era hermosa, y por lo poco que pudo percibir, sagaz, quizás algo calculadora pero bastante inocente. Le gustaba eso.

Aquella corta y peculiar melena rosa estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza gran parte de la noche, hasta que se quedó dormido, y de hecho, en la mañana cuando despertó, el recuerdo de su entrecejo leve y divertidamente arrugado, y sus ojos jades que pasaban del enojo a la tranquilidad en fracciones de segundos, fueron el primer pensamiento que su mente pudo concebir. Por eso se le fue imposible conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia, hermanito.-Itachi bajó la vista nuevamente hacia su plato, ya casi vacío.

-Si no es tu novia, no te molestará que haya visto sus bragas entonces.-Sasuke esperó la reacción de Itachi, quien permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Deseaba que se enfadara, que se irritara, pero en cambio, este sólo sonrió de medio lado, con sus azabaches ojos cargados de malicia.

[True love way- Kings of leon]

-No lo conseguirás, inepto.-Itachi se puso de pie de golpe, sorbiendo lo último que quedaba de su taza de té. Luego dio la vuelta a la mesa, caminando hacia Sasuke, e inclinándose un poco, susurró algo en su oído.-Estuve intentando lo mismo toda la noche. Tenía licras.

Sasuke sólo largó un bufido irritado. De alguna manera, siempre que intentaba sacar de quicio a Itachi, la situación se volteaba repentinamente sin que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta.

-Te falta, hermano, te falta mucho.-Escuchó la voz burlona de Itachi mientras se alejaba hacia la salida, con destino a la academia.

Odiaba con cada fibra de su ser que su hermano le dijera aquella frase, y este lo sabía. Decidió que aquello no le robara más la calma y terminó su desayuno con una sola pregunta más dando vueltas por su mente.

-_Sakura Haruno… ¿Cuáles serán tus planes para este fin?_ –Pensó mientras una diminuta sonrisa cargada de diversión se asomaba en su rostro.


	4. Capitulo 4: Descontrol en la playa (P1)

¡Hola lectores! Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas, yo las tuve por si se preguntaban jiji. Aquí les dejaré la primera parte del cuarto capítulo, el cuál he decidido dividir en dos, puesto que son muchas ideas y muchos sucesos que deben ocurrir, así que no quiero abrumarles con tanta narración n.ñ

**MariiDii**: ¡Mi fiel lectora! Espero que hayas pasado bien esta navidad y año nuevo junto a tus seres queridos. Y pues sí, Sasuke-kun tiene un leve crush con Sakura y como tú dices, veremos que resulta de esto. Espero lo encuentres emocionante jiji gracias por dejar review!

**ChaneKiin.n**: *-* ¡Que lindaa! Me encanta que te guste mi historia y que bueno que mi forma de narrar te recuerde a la tuya. Yo también siempre imagine a Deidara como familia de Ino por el parecido físico así que decidí hacerlo realidad en mi historia. Y pues sí, la verdad es que intento mezclar la holgazanería de Shika-kun con una personalidad un poco más coqueta, o mucho, pero todos sabemos que el verdadero Shika ni pizca de mujeriego tiene, demasiado problemático para el pobre. Tu review me ha animado mucho, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también.

**Zaff17**: ¡Holitaa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y más aún que te sientas identificada, puesto que por lo general eso es lo que yo busco siempre que leo algo, aunque es muy difícil la situación de Naruto y este capítulo se hace más evidente lo mal que esta el pobre. Y sí n.ñ, mi forma de narrar es bastante extensa, trato de corregirlo pero me vuelvo débil a la hora de narrar detalles. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo. Sin más preámbulos ni ninguna notita por aquí, les dejo la parte 1 del cuarto capítulo de Memorias de vida.

Memorias de vida

**Capítulo 4: **Descontrol en la playa. (Parte 1)

Naruto deslizó la cremallera de su mochila para cerrarla. Estaba casi seguro de que había empacado todo lo que habría de necesitar en la playa durante todo ese fin de semana. La colgó en su hombro para asegurarse de que no fuera muy pesada, pero esas dos botellas de tequila que llevaba envueltas entre sus camisetas no ayudaban mucho a alivianar el equipaje. Se alzó de hombros y restándole importancia a eso, volvió a dejarla sobre la cama.

Miró su reloj de pulso. 5.30 p.m.

Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para partir, y como una costumbre que había adquirido de su padre desde que este había fallecido ocho años atrás, decidió dividir las partes buenas y malas de su día, sólo para matar el tiempo que quedaba.

Aquel día en particular se había pasado demasiado lento -como siempre que estaba ansioso por algo- sobre todo aquellas tortuosas y seguidas dos horas de historia, en las que habían hecho aquel estúpido ensayo. Por cierto, había sacado un seis, y aquello de hecho sí le preocupaba más de lo que su madre u otros pensarían. Si suspendía en dos materias estaría fuera del equipo de futbol americano durante una temporada, y la profesora Kurenai con su compleja forma de explicar el cálculo y las matemáticas no estaba ayudándole mucho.

O quizás no era tan complejo, quizás simplemente le resultaba imposible enfocarse en eso con tantas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza, como aquella camiseta de los _Pittsburgh Steelers_ que había dejado en casa de Shion la otra noche. Siempre olvidaba pedírsela de vuelta, y rayos, sí que le gustaba esa camiseta. Si tan sólo la chica no fuera tan acosadora, quizás cada vez que la viera lo primero que pasaría por su mente no sería en huir y esquivarla, si no en pedirle su camiseta. Aunque debía admitir que la pasó bien aquel día, pero era sólo eso. También estaban los entrenamientos. El entrenador Asuma no les estaba exigiendo tanto como de costumbre, y no podía definir si aquello era del todo bueno, puesto que se estaban acercando las rondas de clasificación para el gran campeonato. Cómo capitán del equipo estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero a veces necesitaba de la asesoría de su entrenador quien parecía tener la cabeza en otras cosas. Fuera lo que fuera, podía entenderlo.

No había querido pensar en ello, pero lo cierto es que estas y todas esas cosas le parecían irrelevantes al compararlas con la mayor de sus distracciones, lo que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del día, para bien o para mal.

Recordaba aquella tarde de vacaciones, cuando le había llevado a comer helado frente al parque central de Konoha. Su mirada platinada brillaba con más intensidad aquel día, tanto, que el verde esmeralda de su corto y sencillo vestido de mangas y discreto escote, se reflejaba eventualmente en sus hermosos ojos. Su cabello negro caía perfectamente sobre sus delicados hombros, sin ningún soplo de brisa que los desacomodase. No podía despegar su mirada azulada del tentador movimiento que hacía su pequeña lengua al deslizarse por el helado. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba que sus labios fueran esa pastosa masa fría en aquel momento.  
Le había costado, pero había conseguido tomar de su mano aquel día. Había llegado muchísimo más lejos que eso con otras chicas, valla que sí, pero aquel simple acto se sintió mucho mejor que cualquier otra de sus experiencias, no podía explicarlo. Para él era como su primera vez tomando de la mano a alguien, y es que era la primera vez que realmente sentía algo especial. Hinata era hermosa, pero más que eso, algo en ella, no estaba muy seguro de qué, sacaba a relucir una parte de él que desconocía. Le asustaba, pero era como si necesitara más de esa sensación. Su inocencia, sus delicados susurros, su amabilidad… maldecía cada segundo que pasaba sin poder tener más de eso, y peor aún, sabiendo que Kiba probablemente estuviera disfrutando de ella en esos instantes mientras él se perdía como idiota en sus pensamientos, y lo que más odiaba de aquella situación es que no podía culpar a nadie, ni a Kiba, ni a su madre… sólo a él mismo.

Pero como no iba a golpearse a él mismo para descargar su rabia, algún día Kiba las pagaría. Sólo esperaría la mínima oportunidad.

Tomó la almohada bajo su cabeza y decidió ponerla sobre esta, presionándola con fuerza contra su rostro como si esto difuminara sus pensamientos, y entonces recordó que aún no veía la parte buena de su día. Bien, aquel último recuerdo de Hinata ya contaba como la mejor cosa de su día, pero habían más detalles por allí, como el hecho de que su madre había accedido a prestarle la camioneta por todo el fin de semana, y también le había dado algo de dinero; sintió ganas de besarla en aquel momento. También probablemente esa noche se embriagaría hasta perder el conocimiento, y hacía rato que estaba deseando eso, y lo mejor, era que la hora de partir ya había llegado.

-Bien, recojo a Choji y a Gaara, Neji partirá mañana, todo listo.-Se dijo a sí mismo, repitiéndose el plan que había elaborado junto a sus amigos, y dejándole una nota de despedida a su madre quien aún no llegaba del trabajo, abandonó su casa a toda velocidad en su carro.

***

-No seas así, al menos inténtalo.-Las suplicas de Itachi, combinadas con su tono de voz áspero y seductor a través de la bocina del teléfono celular, poco a poco estaban haciendo que Sakura sopesara más la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta en la playa. Lo que el joven Uchiha no lograba comprender, era que aquella decisión no dependía de ella, si no de su madre.

-Mi madre no accederá Itachi. No te conoce, ni a tu familia.-Explicaba la chica, mientras sentía el colchón bajo ella desaparecer. A pesar de que Itachi no estuviera diciéndole nada romántico, su voz, el murmullo del mar al fondo, la forma en la que le pedía, el hecho de que se interesara por verla, el deseo de poder estar con él en aquel momento… Si, Sakura estaba flotando.

-Entonces miéntele un poquito.-Sugirió él de forma divertida, mientras Sakura sentía que era capaz de acceder a cualquier cosa que aquel ángel de alas negras le pidiese.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, los Hyuuga también poseen una propiedad cerca de aquí. Di que Hinata te invitó a su casa de playa, que se yo, linda.-Sakura mordió su labio inferior, mientras se dejaba arrullar por el sonido de las olas rompiendo agresivamente en la orilla. Itachi debía estar muy cerca del mar en aquel momento mientras hablaban, y aquello sólo aumentó su anhelo, y de hecho, la idea que él había dado no estaba mal.-Tengo una vista espectacular en estos momentos, moriría por poder compartirla contigo.

-Eres un… Dios, Itachi, está bien. Lo intentaré.-Accedió finalmente, y el Uchiha mayor solo dejó escapar una risilla traviesa que causó un intenso cosquilleo en las mejillas de la Haruno.

-Está bien, mantenme al tanto.-Dijo cambiando el tono de voz suplicante súbitamente por uno más acelerado y autoritario. Sakura sintió como si la mullida cama bajo ella resultara ser una dura roca con la que se estrelló de pronto.-Si tu madre accede enviaré una limosina por ti a eso de las 10:00 a.m. El chofer estará a tus órdenes así que puedes pasar a recoger a quien quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, valla Itachi yo… no sé qué decir, es demasiado, puedo encontrar alguien con quien ir.-Decía la pelirrosa, un tanto incomoda, pero recuperando algo del ensueño que hace momentos había sentido. Itachi era todo un caballero, pero odiaba no conocer del todo sus intenciones.

-Nada de eso.-Finalizó el apuesto chico.-Te devolveré la llamada en unas horas.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo y luego escuchó las tonadas que indicaban que se encontraba sola en la línea.

Itachi era tan raro. Podía transportarla a un lugar de ensueño con sus gestos y palabras tan similares a aquellos caballeros de la edad media, y al mismo tiempo ser tan reservado y frio como una roca. De momentos creía estar segura de que sus sentimientos hacia ella sí eran verdaderos, pero luego él actuaba de una forma tan fría e indescifrable. No estaba muy segura de que aquella situación fuera del todo de su agrado, pero estaba empezando a sentir una especie de conexión fuerte y seria con él, aunque dos podrían jugar a ese juego. Estaba decidida. Si él no demostraba mucho, ella tampoco lo haría.

Se levantó de su cama, recordando que debía hablar con su madre. Musitó una corta plegaria, y salió de su habitación decidida.

-¿Ma- mamá?

***

-¿¡Es esa!? ¡Dime que sí!- Exclamaba el Akimichi desesperado, cuando el trio de chicos divisó la hermosa mansión ubicada sobre un acantilado. Las olas que anhelaban romper en la orilla, morían al chocar contra las rocas bajo este. Abajo, la playa estaba repleta de lucecillas, o al menos eso parecían a lo lejos. La casa era realmente hermosa y lujosa. Grandes cristales ocupaban el lugar de lo que serían las paredes, y estaba bastante iluminada.

-Sí, de seguro es esa. Llegamos.-Respondió Gaara con tranquilidad, aunque comprendía en su totalidad el ansia que tenía su amigo por llegar, y es que habían sido dos largas horas de trayecto, sin mencionar que el camino no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

-Menos mal, ya empezaba a dolerme el trasero, viejo.-Seguía quejándose Choji.-Además muero de hambre.

-¿Es enserio, Choji?-Bromeaba el rubio Namikaze mientras conducía por aquella colina. Choji estiró su brazo desde los asientos traseros para empujar levemente su hombro.

-Préstame tu teléfono, marica, el mío se descargó. Debo avisarle a Yakumo que llegué.

-¿Ella vendrá?-Naruto hablaba sin mucha emoción mientras sacaba su teléfono de la guantera y lo extendía hacia el castaño. Echó un vistazo a la luna enorme y resplandeciente que vestía el cielo negro en aquellos momentos y las estrellas esparcidas alrededor como pequeños diamantes. Era la noche perfecta. Sintió envidia por el Akimichi.

-Sí, llegará más tarde a eso de las 11:00 p.m.-Dijo Choji mientras tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje para su novia.

-Estarás amarrado.-Decía Gaara, volteándose con expresión burlona hacia el regordete joven, quien tan sólo se alzó de hombros mientras respondía los mensajes que enviaba de vuelta la chica.

-¿Qué puedo decir?

Naruto condujo un par de minutos más por aquel sendero, hasta que pronto el símbolo de la familia Uchiha grabado en los portones de hierro que protegían la mansión se hiso presente ante sus ojos. Itachi permanecía hablando con el seguridad encargado en aquel momento, moviendo sus manos como si estuviera dándole instrucciones. Naruto hiso un breve cambio de luces para llamar la atención del Uchiha mayor, quien en cuanto diviso la camioneta, le indicó al seguridad que abriera los portones.

Cuando iba pasando a su lado Naruto bajó su ventanilla.-Gracias, viejo. ¿Sabes en qué lugar podemos instalar la tienda de campaña y dejar el carro estacionado?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Los amigos adentro.-Respondía tranquilamente Itachi mientras estrechaba amistosamente la mano que el rubio le extendía.-Su habitación ya está lista. Y el carro puedes déjalo por aquí. El seguridad se encargará de vigilarlo.

-¿De veras? Genial.-Algo de alivio se vio reflejado en su tono de voz. Realmente le preocupaba aquel asunto del auto. Si algo le pasaba, su madre seguramente lo haría picadillo, y luego arrojaría los trozos de su cuerpo a lagartos hambrientos.

-No será genial cuando tengas que subir de nuevo esta colina a pie, y ebrio como los mil demonios.-Recordaba el pelirrojo junto a él. Naruto soltó una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-Buen punto.-Añadió Itachi.-Estaciónense y póngase cómodos. Sasuke está dentro.

-Esa perra, haré que salga.-Naruto avanzó un poco más en el auto, para luego disponerse a sonar la bocina del mismo repetidas veces, creando un verdadero escándalo. Pronto los tres jóvenes pudieron divisar la silueta de un fastidiado y apuesto pelinegro salir de la casa, con una ceja perfectamente curvada hacia arriba.

-Idiota.-Dijo en voz alta, para diversión de los tres chicos en el auto.

-¿Así que preparaste una habitación para mí, amorcito?-Bromeaba el Namikaze, tratando muy dificultosamente de adquirir un tono afeminado, mientras bajaba del auto.-Estas llena de sorpresas.

-Sí, para ti y tus dos novios. Así podrán hacer un trio.-Una sonrisilla se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana de Sasuke, al ver como Gaara le mostraba su dedo corazón.

-¿Qué son esas luces que se ven en la playa?-Curioseó Choji una vez reunido junto a Sasuke y los otros en las escaleras de la porche.

-Tiendas de campaña, y algunas antorchas que pusieron los de decoración.-Sasuke hablaba como si nada, mientras guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bañador azul con el enorme logo de _hurley_ impreso en el lado derecho.

-¿Trajiste a los de decoración?- Decía Gaara, un tanto sorprendido. Una locura estaba por desatarse allá debajo.

-Insistencia de mi madre. Partieron hace unas horas de regreso, y volverán mañana para limpiar y acomodar de nuevo.

-Viejo, te pasas.-Choji sintió la necesidad construir un altar para su amigo, y es que gracias a él tendrían lo que sería probablemente una de las mejores fiestas del año. Sasuke tan solo elevó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba ante el comentario.

-De hecho iba de camino a ver cómo quedó todo allá, vi que ya llegó mucha gente. ¿Vienen o qué?- Les preguntó, alzando su mentón de forma fugaz.

-Aún tenemos que dejar todo en la habitación.-Se lamentó Naruto, llevando una mano a su frente.

-Dejen todo aquí, alguien lo recogerá y lo pondrá en la habitación asignada.-Indicó Sasuke, y los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a bajar sus pertenencias del auto, las cuales no eran muchas, para luego colocarlas en la entrada.

-Listo.-Hablaba Choji luego de haber sacado una bolsa de papas fritas de su mochila, y entonces el cuarteto empezó a caminar colina abajo, charlando amenamente en el camino.

-¿Lo ves, Gaara? Unos cuantos pasitos, no será problema.-Naruto volteó la cabeza hacia el ojiverde que caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, una vez que estuvieron cerca de la playa.

El joven tan sólo sonrió con arrogancia.

-Quiero ver que digas lo mismo más tarde.

[Pursuit of happiness – Kid Cudi (Steve Aoki remix)]

-Honestamente no creo que hoy duer… ma.

La mandíbula del rubio Namikaze permaneció colgando de su rostro, mientras observaba lo que se extendía por la playa. Allí tendrían que haber alrededor de unas doscientas personas ya, o más, y no había absolutamente ninguna que no estuviera dedicándose a alguna muy _interesante_ actividad.

Chicas… chicas alocadas por doquier, luciendo sus diminutos bikinis a pesar del frio abrazador que traía consigo la noche, y agitando sus cuerpos de forma escandalosa, al compás de la música que el dj-el cual tenía todo su equipo perfectamente instalado en la caseta del salvavidas- hacía sonar a través del monstruoso equipo de sonido que recorría el lugar. La playa estaba repleta de antorchas, y un grupo de personas caminaban en grandes zancos de madera, mientras hacían girar ágilmente bastones en llamas, o simulaban escupir fuego. Era todo un espectáculo.

-¡Oigan todos ahí esta Sasuke!-Gritó alguien, y la multitud se volteó enseguida hacia ellos, haciendo un gran escándalo compuesto de silbidos y hurras. Sasuke tan sólo hiso un gesto con su cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado, y los tres chicos desordenaron sus cabellos y palmearon fuertemente su espalda. Había que admitirlo, en ese momento era todo un campeón.

Todas las tiendas de campaña estaban perfectamente ubicadas sobre la arena y eran todas iguales, blancas, con capacidad para unas tres personas. Algunas ya permanecían con el cierre hacia arriba, y el rubio pudo imaginarse la razón, aunque había ciertas parejas que no parecían prescindir de la privacidad de las tiendas, manoseándose y besándose libremente mientras bailaban. ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de ver a dos chicas besándose?

Por otro lado se encontraba ya muy bien ensamblado el bar, repleto de licores de toda clase. Allí un grupo de chicos, lamía la sal desde el torso de una joven acostada en la barra, desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta el inicio de sus senos, para luego enviar a su boca el fuerte trago de tequila, mientras la chica les observaba divertida; seguramente el que consiguiera no embriagarse se la llevaría a la cama. Este era el más célebre, pero no el único juego de licor que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquella zona.

Aguzando más su vista, bajo la sombra que una palmera les proporcionaba, Naruto pudo divisar a Dosu Kinuta y a Zaku Abumi, dos chicos de su año, que eran mejor conocidos como los comerciantes negros. Llevaban cualquier tipo de sustancias ilegales a fiestas como aquellas, y justamente en aquel momento parecían estar negociando con una chica de cuarto año. Ahora entendía porque tanto descontrol. No consumiría nada de su porquería, pero después de que mantuvieran el ambiente así de alocado, hasta le agradaba su presencia en ese lugar. Observó a la jovencita entregarle unos cuantos billetes a Dosu con disimulo, mientras Zaku depositaba con descaro un par de píldoras en la parte inferior de su bikini. La chica se sonrojó levemente, para luego alejarse de ahí con expresión soñadora, como si acabara de hacer la mejor compra de su vida.

El trio de jóvenes no tardó en unirse al caos, mientras Sasuke se alejó de ellos unos segundos para saludar a algunos compañeros. Una chica desconocida de largos cabellos castaños se acercó al Namikaze, ofreciéndole una bebida. Su mirada estaba algo desorientada, pero la chica no estaba nada mal, o eso pensó Naruto, quien dando un sorbo a su bebida, no tuvo problemas en plantar un beso en sus labios, en forma de agradecimiento. La joven, inconforme con aquello, atrajo el rostro del Namikaze hacia el suyo bruscamente, tomándole por la nuca, y volviendo a unir sus labios en una danza de lenguas salvaje. Naruto sintió que solo con el aliento que despedía aquella chica ya podría haberse embriagado. Abrió sus ojos mientras la chica se divertía con sus labios, en busca de Gaara, encontrándolo en la barra, bastante divertido con el juego del tequila al parecer, así que dejó de preocuparse por él. Choji seguramente estaría esperando a Yakumo, así que también dejo de pensar en él, y volvió a lo suyo con aquella intrépida chica, esta vez posando una resbaladiza mano en el trasero de esta, quien no opuso ni la más mínima de las resistencias.

Pudieron haber transcurrido unas dos o tres horas y entre tragos y tragos, y la música resonando fuertemente en sus oídos, el rostro de la joven empezó a cambiar. En algún momento su cabello le pareció mucho más corto, y rubio. En otro instante completamente negro, y sus ojos ahora eran verdes. Luego su piel se volvió más bronceada, y ahora tenía rizos. Aquella no podía ser la misma chica que había besado al inicio. Pues bien, si lo era o no, le daba completamente lo mismo.

No podía tener a la única mujer que realmente anhelaba, ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro, así que realmente nada importaba. No importaba a quien estuviese besando, no importaba que tan ebrio terminarse esa noche, su realidad nunca cambiaría.

Abrió un poco sus ojos que ahora le resultaban pesados, al igual que su cuerpo, y tubo la imagen más hermosa de todas frente a él. Fuera o no real, no le interesaba. Ella estaba ahí, su Hinata. Eran sus finos labios los que se movían con lentitud sobre los suyos, sus hermosos ojos los que permanecían cerrados tiernamente, deleitándose con el rose furtivo de sus lenguas, era su sedoso cabello el que podía acariciar.

-Hinata…-Susurró contra sus labios. Ella le miró desconcertada.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó, alejándose de él suavemente. No, no quería que se alejara.

-Te quiero, Hinata, te quiero para mí.-Rodeó con sus manos su pequeña y desnuda cintura.

-¿Hinata? Pero si yo me llamo Me…

-Da igual.-Le interrumpió, volviendo a besarla bruscamente.

No le interesaba el nombre de aquella chica, no quería que lo dijese. No quería despertar de aquella hermosa ensoñación, aunque fuera sólo eso y nada más. Era la única forma en la que podría tenerla, sólo para él, y si aquella chica se iba, buscaría a otra, y luego a otra, y desearía que todas fueran Hinata a cada momento.

-_Maldito alcohol…_

***  
Ino echó una última ojeada a su imagen reflejada en el espejo. No podía dejar de contemplarse, realmente estaba satisfecha con su aspecto esa mañana. Esa pequeña trenza en forma de diadema que su madre le había tejido en su rubio y sedoso cabello antes de partir a la peluquería realmente había sido un acierto, si tan sólo su progenitora supiera del verdadero motivo por el cuál quería cambiar de aspecto, la puerta de su cuarto tendría cadenas en esos momentos, y tal vez sus ventanas también.

De acuerdo, estaba exagerando. Su madre era más comprensiva que Deidara y su padre.

También había sido buena idea ir al centro comercial la tarde anterior, gracias a eso podía lucir aquella linda blusita de encajes blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y esos pantalones _skinny_ color turquesa que combinaban perfectamente con la tonalidad de sus ojos.

Se había tomado tantas molestias, y aún no sabía el porqué. O más bien quería seguir ignorándolo. Ella no podía estar sintiendo algo por Shikamaru Nara. Ni siquiera quería concebir aquel pensamiento, pero era algo tarde para aquello. Su corazón había mantenido un ritmo acelerado durante toda la mañana, y en su estómago reposaba una sensación de vacío. Sus manos temblaban, de hecho le sorprendía que su maquillaje hubiera quedado tan bien. Ojos perfectamente delineados, pestañas alargadas y rubor uniforme y discretamente esparcido en sus pómulos. Bastante natural, como le gustaba. ¿Le gustaría a Shikamaru?

Y ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Qué importaba si le gustaba o no a ese mujeriego? Al fin y al cabo, sólo estaba haciendo esto porque se lo había prometido en un momento de desesperación y nerviosismo. Rayos, ese engreído había sabido jugar demasiado bien sus cartas. El caso es que odiaba romper sus promesas, para ella eran sagradas, así que iba a cumplir, y luego de eso, jamás volvería a cometer una locura como salir con Shikamaru Nara de nuevo.

Le sorprendió la forma en que todo había resultado tan perfecto para su cita con él, como si el destino conspirase para que se llevara a cabo. Su madre en la peluquería, su padre de pesca con sus amigos y lo más importante… Deidara fuera de casa por todo el fin de semana. Si, era perfecto. Sólo faltaba algo.

Shikamaru.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ese tarado? Seguramente estaba en alguna fiesta la noche anterior y aún seguía dormido, o probablemente muy ocupado con alguna otra chica. Ambos pensamientos provocaron una sensación desagradable en ella.

No habría tenido problemas en que la cita fuera un poco más tarde, pero él había insistido en recogerla a las 10:00 a.m., así que ahí estaba ella, lista, como lo acordado. Eran las 10:15 a.m. y aún seguía esperando por él.

Estaba exagerando nuevamente. Toda esa situación la estaba volviendo algo paranoica, debía admitirlo.

La bocina de un auto pitando dos veces seguidas logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Dio un pequeño respingo, y en ese momento fue consciente de lo nerviosa que en realidad estaba. Ahora deseaba que Shikamaru hubiera tardado un poco más.

No estaba preparada. Fuera como fuera, aunque se tratara de Shikamaru, aquel muchacho holgazán y mujeriego que no parecía preocuparse por absolutamente nada en la vida, esa era oficialmente su primera cita con un chico, y uno muy apuesto, debía admitir.

-_Actúa natural, se tú misma... Estúpidas revistas, no saben nada_.-Pensó al recordar lo que decían en la televisión y en las revistas acerca de las citas. ¿Cómo era posible actuar de forma natural cuando se estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso?

Decidió asomarse por la ventana para comprobar que sí se trataba del joven Nara, y al inclinar su cabeza discretamente para evitar ser vista, su mirada celestina divisó aquel conocido jeep rojo.

-Maldición sí es él.-Dijo, mientras sentía su corazón golpetear como una ametralladora contra su pecho. Apoyó sus manos en el borde de su cama con la vista clavada en el suelo, estaba comenzando a sentirse algo débil. No podía creer que Shikamaru estuviera logrando todo eso en ella, ¡y ni siquiera lo había visto aún!

Se negó a seguir observando aquella imagen tan patética de ella misma, además lo último que quería era escuchar al holgazán ese hablando de lo mucho que había demorado, por lo que luchó contra aquella debilidad, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, tomó su pequeño bolso y bajó las escaleras con paso firme, pero sin dejar de apoyarse en el borde ni un solo segundo, sólo por si acaso.

Luego de algunos segundos de lucha, finalmente logró hacer que la llave encajara en el cerrojo de la puerta principal para poder cerrarla, y volteándose, su mirada se encontró con aquel par de ojos marrón oscuro que le observaban divertidos desde la esquina del jeep en la cual Shikamaru se encontraba recostado como si nada, con ambas manos posadas en su nuca. Ino dejó escapar un suspiro. Shikamaru lucía demasiado bien, o quizás era cosa de aquellos destellos de sol matutino que nublaban su visión y le daban al joven la apariencia de un Dios griego o algo así. Sea como sea, no quería dejar de admirarlo. Aunque fuese Shikamaru, quería conservar el recuerdo de él así para siempre. Su sensual pero casi inadvertida sonrisilla, aquellos jeans oscuros que hacían juego con la sencilla camiseta negra de cuello en forma de v que se apegaba bastante a su torso bien trabajado y a los músculos tan definidos de sus brazos, sus pequeños ojos observándola fascinado, sólo a ella… si, se aseguraría de no olvidar ni un detalle.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y conforme se acercaba, descartaba cada vez más su teoría de los rayos de sol. Shikamaru realmente sí lucía así de bien a pesar de que se notaba que no se había complicado para vestirse. No sabía por qué le sorprendía aquel hecho, después de todo tenía que reconocer que él siempre había sido muy guapo.

Una leve brisa sopló y un aroma a sándalo emanante del joven se coló por sus fosas nasales. Era delicioso.

-Lamento haberme tardado allá arriba.-Se disculpó una vez que se encontró a unos cuantos pasos de distancia frente a él. No recordaba que fuera así de alto, tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle.

-Está bien, yo también tardé. Cocinar me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé… problemático.-Explicó el chico con expresión de fastidio, e Ino no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Shikamaru Nara, tú… ¿cocinando?-Bromeó. Ahora que estaba frente a él todo era diferente. La extraña sensación aún seguía presente en su estómago y sus manos temblaban todavía, pero se sentía más tranquila, segura; él le hacía sentirse así.

-Y se pone mejor… te cocine-Una sonrisilla torcida pero adorable se dibujó en su expresión que ahora se había tornado algo incomoda, e Ino le miró incrédula. De acuerdo, ese era un detalle que no se había esperado, incluso se sintió culpable por haber pensado esas cosas horrendas de él minutos atrás. La piel de sus mejillas ardió levemente, y ella rezó para que no se viera reflejado en ese peculiar tinte carmesí que siempre las teñía. Demonios, de veras no se había esperado eso.

-Valla, realmente eres bueno ¿eh?- Dijo en un intento por no demostrar ni una pizca de las emociones que en realidad la embargaban, y también en un intento de salir de la tierra de ensueños. Podía ser muy guapo, y detallista, pero no dejaba de ser el mismo mujeriego, aunque algo en su expresión le decía que eso no era algo que acostumbrara hacer con las otras chicas.

-¿Qué he hecho para que pienses así de mí?-Ino le miró de forma acusatoria, entrecerrando sus hermosos y celestinos ojos. Shikamaru reprimió otra sonrisa, se veía tan bien, aun cuando estaba molesta.

-Por favor, Shikamaru. No quiero tener esa charla contigo, enserio.-Respondió la rubia llevando una mano a su cadera. Shikamaru le estudió una breve fracción de segundos. Sus cabellos dorados caían sueltos como cascada por su pequeña espalda, y su rostro se veía más despejado debido a ese nuevo peinado que traía, así que pudo apreciar su luminosidad y sus sutiles facciones. Sus pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas y a sus largas piernas, a puesto a que ofrecían una espectacular vista por detrás. Se vía tan pequeña, femenina, sensual y reservada al mismo tiempo, con la misma gracia de una muñeca, ciertamente sólo le hacía falta estar encerrada en una caja. El pensamiento le causo algo de gracia.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?-Curioseó él, sonriendo pícaramente. Ino no pareció comprender.

-No, ¿cómo lo supiste?-Dijo ella algo avergonzada. Ahora Shikamaru sabía cuál era la única forma posible en la que ella podría salir con un chico.

-No hay ningún carro afuera.-Su tono de voz cambio súbitamente por uno más bajo y ronco, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y colocaba una mano en la cintura de la rubia. Ino sintió el suelo bajo ella desaparecer cuando Shikamaru acercó su rostro al de ella, con su fuerte y varonil aroma bloqueando sus sentidos.-Entonces… ¿porque mejor no nos quedamos aquí?- Los labios del joven Nara tomaron la dirección hacia su oreja, rozando levemente la piel de su mejilla en el trayecto, e Ino sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido de su respiración acompasada y el excitante rose de sus labios contra su piel. Los vellos rubios de su nuca y brazos se erizaron.-Te aseguro que sería más interesante.

Ino abrió sus ojos de golpe, alejándose de él rápidamente mientras su ceño se fruncía casi de forma automática. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar todo lo bueno que ella pudiera pensar de él? Pareciera como si disfrutara el verla enojada, y realmente así era.

-Tarado, ¿Y todavía preguntas porque pienso lo que pienso?-La Yamanaka depositó su pequeño puño en el pecho del joven, quien sólo negó con la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba verdaderamente divertido.-Ya vámonos.

-Como quieras, princesa.-El azabache dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta del copiloto para luego abrirla, esperando a que Ino ingresara al auto. Esta permaneció quieta, observándole como una niña pequeña que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Shikamaru le miró sin comprender, más no hiso preguntas.

-_Maldición, amo que me llamen así._-Pensó. Realmente Shikamaru estaba jugando con su cabeza. De a momentos era todo un cretino, pero luego era tan… diferente, y eso que la cita aún no empezaba. No estaba segura de poder manejar esa situación.- ¿A dónde iremos?

[Ok, ok – Smoke and Jackal]

El azabache volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma distinta. ¿Eso que reflejaba su mirada era entusiasmo?-Ya lo verás.

Ino caminó hacia él, correspondiendo aquella sonrisa con un leve sonrojo que Shikamaru adoró, y sus miradas se mantuvieron en contacto hasta que el azabache cerró la puerta tras ella. Ino estaba ansiosa, pero un buen presentimiento le embargaba, así que se dejó arrullar por el sonido del motor, los mullidos asientos del auto, y cada detalle que pudiera observar del joven junto a ella mientras este conducía hacia su destino.

***

-Gracias de nuevo por haberme acompañado, Matsuri. ¿Ya te dije que eres lo máximo?-Sakura apretujaba a la castaña en un fuerte abrazo mientras hablaba. Ambas se encontraban en la parte trasera de la limosina que Itachi había enviado para Sakura.

-¿Cómo iba a decir que no?- Respondió Matsuri una vez que su amiga le hubo liberado.-Sólo mira esto. Asientos de cuero, buena música, bebidas… Es mil veces mejor que estar en mi casa encerrada.

-Y espera a que lleguemos, estoy segura de que será una gran fiesta.-Sakura desbordaba emoción en cada una de sus palabras.

-Sí, después de esto no tengo duda.-Matsuri sonrió inclinando un poco su cabeza.-Realmente le debes interesar mucho a Itachi.

-Sí, eso creo.-Sakura desvió sus orbes jade hacia sus muslos, algo dubitativa. Matsuri lo notó enseguida, pero a diferencia de Ino, quien enseguida hubiera hecho miles y miles de preguntas, ella prefirió guardar silencio.-Realmente me costó convencer a mi madre. No accedió hasta que le dije que tú vendrías. Espero que valga la pena todo eso.-Dijo la pelirosa cambiando de tema súbitamente.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Ino?

-También la invité, pero me dijo que ayudaría a su madre en la peluquería o algo así.-Respondió Sakura, no muy convencida al recordar aquella excusa que la rubia había dado.

-Es una pena.-La castaña tan sólo se alzó de hombros, dando un sorbo a la gaseosa que sostenía entre sus manos, cuando de pronto un pensamiento invadió de golpe su cabeza.-Por cierto, ¿sabes más o menos quienes irán?

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso, eh picarona?-Sakura miró a Matsuri con suspicacia, y una maliciosa sonrisa. La chica tan sólo se sonrojo levemente, pero intentó no demostrar nerviosismo alguno, como siempre.

-No seas ridícula, es sólo que no quiero estar sola por allí cuando te pierdas con Itachi.-Matsuri frunció sus labios mientras lanzaba pequeños besitos al aire, logrando que la Haruno se sonrojara.

-Idiota.-Decía Sakura entre risas.-No estarás sola, habrá mucha gente.

-Eso espero.-Matsuri le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amiga, para luego dirigir su mirada la ventana, perdiéndose en los matices violáceos y negros que del cristal ahumado. En realidad, si pensaba en alguien cada vez que hacía esa pregunta, pero nadie debía saberlo.

Pensaba en aquellos labios que aprisionaban los suyos con fiereza de forma deliciosa, en aquellas grandes manos paseándose por su espalda, en su mirada verde esmeralda llena de deseo sumergiéndose en la suya. ¿Qué dirían sus amigas si lo supieran?

Lo cierto es que a cada momento anhelaba todas esas sensaciones que Gaara provocaba en ella, pero odiaba que fuera de ese modo. A escondidas, y con tanta rudeza, como si se tratase de un león reclamando un pedazo de carne. Ella no se prestaría para un juego como aquel, por más que su corazón se estrujara de dolor cada vez que le viera.

Pero aun así, aun sabiendo lo que causaría en ella, deseaba poder verle, así fuera de lejos…


End file.
